Fate or Destiny?
by Seiyuu1335
Summary: Greetings fellow humans. My name is Serena and I am the lazy younger sister of Byakuran. I love to sleep, sleep, and sleep some more. However, I recently had to do some actual work. God, how I hate my life.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'Dying a second time… Isn't as bad as the first …' I thought as I ignored the yells and cries from those outside the sky flame barrier. 'It's quite peaceful really. Better than I expected.' My mind seemed to fuzz up. I could no longer feel any pain. I felt like a dry raisin, probably because I used up all my sky flames.

I blinked away the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't afraid of death. I needed to be strong in order to make the impression on everyone.

I could only stare up at the blue sky as I remembered how it all happened.

18 years ago, before Melody and I were born, I was someone else. I was Serena, age 17 and daughter of Kenchi Kirochima, owner of Kirochima Securities, a large scale company…

"Lucas! I swear to god! Give me back my backpack!" Selena yelled, running after our childhood friend, Lucas. He and I were friends before Selena came along. In fact, we had been friends since we were in diapers.

"Just give her the bag Lucas," I said, yawning. It wasn't in my best interest to do anything to help Selena. In fact, it wasn't in my interest to do anything at all. It also might've explained why I was close to failing everything. I mean, I hated homework.

"Give me a kiss on the cheek and I'll think about it," Lucas replied, grinning at me.

"Touch my sister and I'll knock you out till next Thursday," a voice came from behind me.

My younger brother, Riki, came up behind me. He was 14 years old, making him 3 years younger than me as I was 17 at the time.

"Ouch, you're cold," Lucas said, handing back the bag to Selena. She simply whacked him across the head with the empty backpack and gave a small grunt. "OW! That was totally unnecessary!"

"You're totally unnecessary!" Selena yelled and latched on to my arm. "Hmph! I'm glad Serena is taking me with her to Japan! I've been studying up my Japanese!" Selena grinned at me.

"Only because it's your birthday," I muttered, looking away. "Don't forget, I have to go to a couple of meetings for my father before we actually can have fun."

"Well, it doesn't matter! I get to hang out with my best friend!" Selena exclaimed, the happy face never leaving. "We can't do that because that player of a male is always trying to take you away from me!" She pouted.

"Wha? Player?! Excuse me, but I haven't even dated anyone yet!" Lucas exclaimed, taking my hand into his. "Besides, I only have eyes for one person, and that-" Lucas didn't even get to finish his sentence when Riki punched him in the face.

"I gave you a warning already. You touch my sister, and I won't hold back," Riki said, looking down upon Lucas.

"Hey, kid," I yawned, taking Riki's hand into mine. "If you want a better punch, throw your body into the movement. That's what I usually do in the boxing club. Works every time."

"I find it ironic. You're so lazy, yet you're the captain of the boxing club," Riki stated bluntly. "Even more so, you're close to failing, yet father never yells at you!"

"All ain't fair in love and war," I sighed, leaning against his back. "Don't move, I'm using you as a bed."

"Geez, I can't believe you're the older sister sometimes," Selena commented as she watched Riki pull me into a piggyback.

"I can't believe KHR isn't real, but we can't have all our dreams come true," I retorted, snuggling closer into the warmth beneath me.

"That made absolutely no sense," Selena muttered, giving me a weird look.

"Good, that was the point."

"But, I love sis like this. She makes life more interesting," Riki said to Selena. "I wouldn't trade her away for anyone in the world."

"Yeah, me too," Selena replied, looking at me. I simply burrowed into the back I was so graciously offered so that they didn't see my reddening face.

"Meet me at the airport tomorrow at 4:45am, our plane leaves at 5:15am," I said into Riki's back, not exactly caring if Selena heard me or not. "If you're late, I'll leave without you."

"Muu! So mean!"

And thus we went on to our homes, leaving behind an annoyed Lucas watching the both of us with sad eyes.

 **~ Time Skip ~**

"Be careful you guys," Lucas told us as we got ready to board the plane. I nodded my head slowly. "I mean it, don't get into any trouble with the mafia or anything."

"Mafia is Italy's, we're going to Japan!" Selena yelled, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Whatever, just hurry up and give Serena the goodbye kiss."

"The goodbye what?" Riki questioned, but it was too late. Lucas had already pulled me into a quick kiss that made both of our faces turn red. "Wha- Hey!"

"Leave it Riki," I said, pulling away. "I'm going to get a boyfriend one day," I put my hand into my pocket, "so why not Lucas?"

"But sis!" Riki whined. I patted his head and gave a small wave. "Promise me you'll come back safe, okay? I want you to promise me."

"Riki…" I pulled the boy into a tight hug. "Of course I will. I can't leave my adorable little brother alone by himself." I pulled Riki's cheeks. "I'll come back."

"I get the point!" he yelled and pushed me away. "I love you sis." Riki gave a swift kiss on my cheek and turned away. "And I don't mean it in a dirty way Lucas!"

"What? Why would I say anything at all?" Lucas asked as Selena and I started to board the plane. "Have more faith in me."

"Like that will ever happen," Selena snorted.

"Hey!" I called down to Lucas. "If you hurt my brother, I'll be the one sending you to next month, hear me Lucas?!" He simply grinned and gave me thumbs up.

 **~ Time Skip ~**

"Those guys… They're so much trouble," I sighed, slumping down in my chair. We were about halfway through our trip at that point.

"My bet is on the fact that they're trying to kill each other now," Selena said, slapping down a ¥100,000 bill on the table. I raised an eyebrow and simply leaned back with my eyes closed. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, the engine," I replied, keeping my eyes closed.

"No, it's the wind. The wind is raging for some reason," Selena told me. I heard shifting and a weight on my stomach, making me snap my eyes open to see that Selena was leaning on me while looking out the window. "Oh my god."

"Holy hell, how did this happen?" I whispered, looking out the window to see 3 tornados dancing around not so gracefully. "Fucking shit, can you do something about it?"

"I'll tr- woah!" The plane made a sharp turn, causing Selena to fall backwards. Her head slammed against the seat, knocking her out cold.

"Selena!" I yelled, standing up to check on her. Blood was slipping through her wound. Everyone else had caught sight of the tornados and were panicking.

Then, all went black.

 **I'm alive people! I've decided to do a rewrite of this story since I realized that I finally have a solid plot down, and didn't feel like going back and fixing stuff. Don't worry, chapters will be posted daily this time~**


	2. Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

I opened my eyes to see darkness. At the end of the darkness, was a ray of light. Now, I know most people say not to head towards the light, but I defied the law of logic. I mean, it wasn't that I was stupid, I just hated going with the flow.

So, I ended up going towards the light. It wasn't by choice anyways. Something seemed to be pushing me out or something.

'Well, I was planning on going anyways. Less work for me,' I thought as I was slowly pushed out of the whatever I was in.

The moment my body was out, I was hit with a bright light that burned my eyes. The cool air that hit my skin was at least very refreshing. I loved the cold, and nothing could change that about me it seemed.

"Is it a stillborn?" I heard someone say.

That was what set my brain moving.

I, first, processed how they were speaking in Italian. Then, my brain converted the words "is it a stillborn" into "someone just had a baby, and there is no way I am still on the plane". The next step was panicking inwardly and blinking up at the man who was holding me.

'Who the hell are you, and what have you done to me?' I thought as I poked his glasses, getting something red on it. 'I mean, why the hell am I covered in red goo? That is not cool bro, not cool at all.'

I looked to my left to see a beautiful woman with long silver coloured hair. Her eyes were a sapphire blue. To say the least, she was like a goddess. Of course, I couldn't speak since I was a newborn baby. If I could it would go something like...

 _"Holy shit, I have one beautiful mother. She's way prettier than my step mother."_

"Doctor, the second one is coming out!" a female voice said. I was then taken out of the arms of the "doctor" and into the ones of a nurse. She placed me in a tub of water and cleaned the blood off me before drying me off and wrapping me in a towel.

All the while, I was attempting to throw a couple of punches, not noticing how I was tiny and how she had been able to pick me up. Once again, I am not stupid, I just don't process things if I don't feel they are important or notable.

It wasn't until I was placed in the arms of a man with white hair, lilac purple eyes, and a lilac tattoo under his eye that I pieced the puzzle together. (Don't judge how I process things slowly, we all do things differently.)

'No. No! NO! You can't do this to me! I am not, NOT, going to accept that you have reborn me in KHR and made me Byakuran's daughter!' I screamed in my mind.

"Can I hold her papa?" an adorable voice asked. Please don't judge the fact that I was a sucker for cute things either. I mean, who can resist cute kittens?

I was then passed down into the arms of a younger boy who looked like the man, only without the tattoo.

"Meet your new sister Byakuran," the man said as he handed me over. "Her name shall be Aura."

'Oh, so I'm not his daughter, I'm his sister. Well, I guess I can let that slide. But, what about Riki? I hope he's okay. I won't cry though, 'cause I know he hates it when I let tears out.'

"Aura…" Byakuran whispered, staring down at me. I blinked up at him and pinched his nose before smirking. To him though, it was probably a smile.

'Well, might as well make the best of this. Welcome to your personal hell Byakuran. I hope you understand that I am not exactly a fan of sweets, and that I love torturing people.'

I gave an evil cackle. However, that just made my "father" coo at me and Byakuran smile; I really needed to practice my evil laugh.

"I promise to be the best fratello ever," Byakuran whispered, pressing his forehead against mine. I couldn't help but give an honest smile. "I will be, for you Aura, and for Melody."

'Who the hell is Melody?' I thought, looking around. I looked up to see a female, baby, version of Byakuran in the arms of my father. She had a glint in her eyes that made my heart skip a beat. I could never forget that mischievous glint.

'No way, my younger sister is Selena?' I thought, looking up at the baby. She simply smiled down at me and waved. 'Well, I now know this won't be boring.'

Byakuran took "Melody" into his arms as well.

We both looked over at each other. Melody's hand gripped mine and we smirked at each other knowingly. It was almost as if we knew what each other was thinking as the temperature dropped slightly.

'We are going to make hell in the plot.'


	3. Everyday Life 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **~ 4 months old ~**

I stared at the door to Byakuran's room quietly. How Melody had even managed to drag me with her was the biggest question to everyone who knew me. I mean, I always was either sleeping, or attempting to ignore everyone and sleep.

Melody made a knocking motion with her hand and pointed at the door. I rolled my eyes and crawled closer so that I actually could reach the door. Then, I placed my knuckles against said door and knocked a few times.

We both crawled back and waited. It didn't take long for Byakuran to open the door and look down at us. To tell the truth, it made me feel powerless when Byakuran looked down at us. It didn't exactly sit well with me either since I used to be the older sister and controlled my brother to do practically whatever I wanted.

"Aura? Melody? Why aren't you with papa and mama?" Byakuran asked, picking us both up at the same times. I had recently found out that he was 6 years old, making him a very strong child if he could carry us both at once.

Melody hugged Byakuran tightly. I simply watched the action before leaning against Byakuran in an attempt to sleep. Crawling through an entire mansion just to find someone was not as easy as you think, especially if the mansion was a 1000x bigger than you.

"Aura, you need to stop sleeping all the time," Byakuran sighed as he laid me down on his bed. "Melody, you need to stop dragging your sister around." I could imagine the pout on Melody's face at that moment.

"Bambine?" a male voice questioned. I didn't even bother looking to know who it was.

Jason, age 8, and had golden brown hair along with brown eyes. He was slightly taller than Byakuran and was a really loyal friend. Though, he wasn't so loyal that he stocked Byakuran or anything (thank god for that).

"Oh, I didn't tell you. They were born over the summer. This is Melody," I heard the gurgling sound of a certain sister of mine, "and this is Aura." I gave a annoyed cry when Byakuran picked me up off his comfortable bed. "She really likes sleeping for some reason."

'I'm lazy, now put me down,' I thought, pushing away from Byakuran.

"Wow! They're so cute!" a female voice said. I assumed it was Byakuran's other friend, what's her name? I didn't exactly remember. All I knew about her was that she was also 6 years old and had blonde hair along with blue eyes. "Can I hold one?"

'No. I swear to god Byakuran if you don't lay me down in that fluffy bed of yours I will murder you!' I thought, innerly crying as I blinked up at the female that was now holding me. 'Someone is going to lose their bag of marshmallows from their closet.'

"Wow! She's so adorable! I wish I had a sorella! You're so lucky!" the female said, handing me back to Byakuran. I glared at him and pointed to the bed.

"So you came all the way here to sleep?" Byakuran asked me. I answered his question by poking his eye and pointing to the bed again. "Okay! Okay! I'll let you sleep!"

I gave a satisfied smile as I snuggled into Byakuran's pillows.

 **~ 8 months old ~**

I snorted as I watched my sister attempt to stand up for what must've been the 1000th time that day. She turned and glared before pointing at me, which translated to "bitch, why don't you try and stand up"?

I groaned and stood up before walking over to her. The surprised look on her face made a smug smirk appear on her face.

That must've really annoyed my sister 'cause she grabbed my hand and forced me to pull her up so that she was standing beside me. I was about to push her down for using me as a cane when a maid saw us and squealed.

"Oh my gosh! That's so utterly adorable! Melody and Aura are standing a walking together!" she yelled and ran off. I assumed immediately that she was going to find our parents. That also meant we needed to leave if we didn't want to be bombarded with cameras snapping.

Of course, running away wasn't the best option for the both of us since our legs were still undeveloped. It also seemed to make our parents grin and take more pictures as we attempted to waddle awkwardly away.

"Papa, mama, I think you should leave them alone," Byakuran said from off to the side. I walked up to him and leaned against his back.

'You didn't help us, but I'll forgive you since you're being my pillow right now.'

 **~ 1 years old ~**

"Happy birthday!"

I blinked at the group of people in front of me before crawling onto the couch and laying down on it. I could practically feel the weird looks that were on me. Well, it didn't matter as long as I got my sleep anyways.

"Aura, sweetie, it's your birthday! Come celebrate with us!" my mother said, picking me up. I pouted and looked away from her face. "Don't make that look."

'I don't like sweets. Now put me down on the couch and allow me to recharge my batteries even though I've been sleeping this entire time.'

"Mama, can I hold Aura?" Byakuran asked. My mother nodded and passed me down to Byakuran who was smiling at me. "Happy birthday Aura. We should celebrate with Melody and the family. You can only turn 1 once in a lifetime."

'Yeah? Well, I've done it twice,' I thought, giving in to Byakuran. I didn't know why, I just always let Byakuran win. I swore that one day it would affect our relationship in the future, but I didn't care for now.

 **~ 1 year 3 months ~**

"Erghaga. Pamerga. Apapamana."

I rolled my eyes as I watched Melody tried to speak with our parents cooing. Byakuran was watching off to the side with an excited look on his face. If I wasn't his younger sister or a baby, I would've thought it was cute.

"Come on Melody! Say mama! Say mama," my mother cheering, holding a couple bills in her hand. My father was also holding bills, so I assumed they were betting.

'Wow, they really are carefree parents. I mean, betting in front of children and a baby? Might as well bring them to a casino,' I thought, laying my head on my pillow again.

"Byakuran!" I whined, stretching my arms out to my brother. All of their mouths dropped (except for Byakuran because he was really happy and picked me up).

From the corner of my eye, I saw Melody puff her cheeks. She loved attention, which was strange 'cause in our old lives, she hated having any attention at all.

"Fratello!" Melody yelled and also stretched her arms to Byakuran, whom gladly picked her up into his strangely strong arms as well.

"Well, now we know who Melody and Aura love more," my mother laughed cheerfully. My father on the other hand was the exact opposite, and had a pout on his face that could match Melody's.

"Byakuran," he said lowly, "why don't you pass papa Melody and Aura so I can make them- *ahem* teach them how to say papa next?"

'That was the worst cover up I've seen in my life… Which was only 1 year and a few months now that I think about it.'

"No way! You can't be trusted with my sorellina right now!" Byakuran exclaimed, running out of the room with us in his arms.

Once again, I was amazed at the supernatural strength Byakuran had as he managed to run away with us in his arms for the rest of the day. Though, I had to give my father some credit too since he also ran for practically the entire day.

'I made a huge mistake when I said "Byakuran" didn't I?'

 **~ 1 year 7 months ~**

"Why do I bother?" I sighed as Melody and I ran away from Byakuran.

It turned out that Melody wasn't really Selena, and that it was all my imagination. Melody simply acted like Selena for the most part, but when I asked about KHR, she gave me a look like I was the stupidest person on the planet. That was also when I discovered that Melody was a genius, and that was how she was so smart.

"You bother because I make you," Melody replied, smiling at me. Though she wasn't my best friend, I still cared for her. She was now my only connection to my previous life, after all but it's also because she's now my sister.

'Sometimes, you have to let go of the past in order to move on to the future. Just like how Byakuran should forget that I stole his marshmallows and leave us alone so I can go back to sleeping.'

"Melody! Aura! Come back here!" Byakuran yelled, his voice sounding closer than before. Of course, that was to be expected since he was older, taller, and had more physically built muscles than we did.

"No!" Melody yelled back childishly and leaped over the chair that was conveniently holding open a door that we did not purposely leave open.

When we reached outside, Melody looked around in what I assumed was to find a way for us to get away. I supposed that my sister didn't think that we would get that far ahead, and had no idea what to do next.

"Come on," I said, pulling her along with me into the garden hedge maze. The tall hedges made it feel like I was in a slender game. The feeling of Melody gripping my hand tightly actually made me try to get us to the middle of the maze.

"I think we lost him," Melody said, looking behind us. "Teehee, I didn't think you would actually go into his room to steal his bag of marshmallows Aura," she giggled.

"It's revenge," I replied, yawning and sitting down on the floor. (Please refer to when they were both 4 months old if you do not understand.)

"Still, I can't believe how fit you are when all you do is sleep," Melody said, opening the bag of marshmallows we obtained. "Want one?" she asked, showing the opening of the bag to me. I shook my head and shoved the bag away.

"I hate sweets, and you know it," I muttered, turning my head away. "Ugh, even the smell of it makes me sick. If you're going to eat it, eat it away from me."

"MELODY! AURA!"

We both stood up, only to be caught in Byakuran's arms.

The first thing I did was lean my head and fall asleep on Byakuran's shoulders. Actually, that was technically the last thing I did too, so… oh well.


	4. I Hate Action

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **~ 2 years old ~**

"Know I was hoping our birthday was going to be filled with sweets and cake," I said, yawning, despite the fact that we were being kidnapped. "Bummer. You must be so upset right now, Melody." I glanced at my tear filled sister who was on the other side of the shoulder.

"Y-yeah," Melody stuttered, forcing a smile on her face.

"Geez," I sighed, propping myself up, "you're such a crybaby. Why are you worrying when you know I'm right here?"

"Aura, I'm scared," she whimpered. "How can we escape? What are they going to do to us? Why do they even want us?"

"Ugh, stop crying," I said. "I swear to god, you're so much work."

I smashed my foot into the man's face, causing him to drop us. He started to swear a bunch of words. I covered Melody's ears so that she wouldn't lose her innocence yet. I wanted her boyfriend to do that, not some old man.

"You made a mistake when you choose to kidnap the Gesso family's princess," I said, releasing Melody's ears and standing in front of her, "and apparently their sleeping beauty as well."

"What the hell?" the man asked, sneering down at me. "Just what kind of position do you think you're in kid? I doubt you could even dream of defeating me in a fight."

"Is that so?" I questioned.

The temperature started to drop as I glared at the man. Ice crystals formed midair, and I saw the kidnapper start to shiver from what was most likely the drop-in temperature that I was creating.

"You've lost the moment you dared touch my sister," I said, and froze his waist and down. It turned out that because I was still 2, and my brain was still developing, I couldn't perform the usual cryokinetic abilities I used to have. "T'ch, what a bother."

"A-aura?" Melody stuttered, making me turn around to face her.

I put a smile on my face and held out my hand, which she gladly took.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Melody. Even if it means death to me, I will always make sure you are loved," I whispered into her ear before taking her away back home where my sister's safety would be most assured.

 **~ 2 years 8 months old ~**

"Wow! Look at all these stores! They're so big!" Melody exclaimed as we walked down the street of the nearby town/city/whatever you wanna call it. "I'm so happy that mama and papa allowed us to go out together by ourselves.

"Why are we out here?" I groaned, still walking along with my sister anyways. "I wanna go back to bed," I whined childishly.

"I want to make a gift for you," Melody said, smiling at me. "My sister is a powerful cryokinetic, but is still undeveloped. That's why," she turned her body to face me, "I want to make us both weapons so we can fight together. I don't want you to be alone, Aura."

"I can't exactly say no since I hate working, but this time I may have to. Melody, you're only 2, like me. We can't fight," I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Of course, there is no stopping you, so I won't say anything else except good luck."

"I'm so happy you agree!" she squealed and hugged me. "Mmhm, I promise I won't let you down Aura. I'll never let you be alone. I'll always be by your side," she whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I replied and continued walking. "Come on, we need to get to the hardware store if you want to get the items you need."

"Aw~ Aura does care about me!" Melody yelled and hugged me tightly. "That makes me so happy, but how can we carry it all back? We need to do it without mama and papa noticing too…"

"Just get it delivered," I replied, and leaned against the wall. "You can handle everything on your own."

"Wow, you're so commanding Aura," Melody joked and walked inside. That wasn't the reason why I made her go in by herself. Since we began walking around, I noticed that there was someone following us.

"You're from the Spezia family, the one that failed to catch us 8 months ago," I said, turning to face the man. His shadow loomed over me as he stepped out of his hiding spot. "Your attempts are useless, so why bother trying?"

"That last one was a rookie. I have to say, you certainly surprised us when you pulled off that trick. Perhaps you would like to work-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence when I brought my leg up and aimed as high as I could.

"Sorry, but you made my sister cry. Anyone who does that, doesn't deserve me to help them," I said, and dashed off.


	5. I Hate Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

The man must've completely forgotten about Melody 'cause he didn't bother trying to get her and ran after me instead.

To say losing him was easy would be a lie. There may have been many people, and because of my small body, I could weave through them with ease, but what's his name was just as good for someone so big; It had to defy the law of physics.

'Well, anime never did follow that law in the first place,' I thought as I rounded into an alleyway and pressed myself against the wall. Bob (I shall now dub because I can't think of any better name except for Steve) ran past my spot without notice.

"You let anger overcome your eyes," I whispered as I stepped out of my spot and watched him run away, "that is how you failed. You can't call him a rookie if he at least managed to get a hold of us."

"Bambina?" a voice questioned. "Woah!"

I turned around to be greeted by a mob of blonde hair that shifted and rose when the owner sat up. It was pretty obvious who it was in the beginning, but the answer didn't dawn on me till I saw the face of Dino.

"Ouch," Dino moaned, rubbing the back of his head. I raised an eyebrow as I looked him up and down in an attempt to find out how he tripped on flat ground.

'This guy is clumsy beyond recognition. Then, when his members are around, he's some kind of cool hero. I never understood how that works. Did someone hypnotize him or something?'

"How do you trip on flat ground?" I questioned, staring at him. There was no point in asking if he was alright if he could still move and had no visible cuts.

"W-wha?" Dino stuttered, sitting up. "Well, you see- wait! Are you one of Reborn's friends?! How else could I be talking to a baby?!"

"…" I gazed at Dino blankly. "You're stupid aren't you?" I said bluntly."

I am not!" Dino exclaimed.

I nodded my head up and down.

"I don't need to listen to a baby like you!"

"Boss!" the voice of a man called out. I looked past Dino to see Romario running over to the 2 of us. I was about to leave it when I saw a familiar man running towards us as well.

"Damn it! I thought I lost him!" I muttered and spun in my heels before running back into the crowd.

 **Dino's P.O.V**

I watched as the baby said some incoherent words before running off into the crowd. Just as Romario reached me, someone else sped off past us.

"Get back here you stupid brat!" he yelled as he passed us. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. It was very obvious that he was after the child, and it could be that she was kidnapped and was trying to escape.

"Pipsqueak Dino, what are you doing on the ground?" a certain tutor of mine asked, kicking me in the back of the head, smashing it into the ground.

"Ow! That hurt Reborn!" I yelled, standing up and glaring down at the unflinching baby. He simply smirked at me. I then remembered the child and the man who were running. "I have to go save her," I said and ran away in their direction."

 **Serena's P.O.V**

While running through the crowd, I bumped into Melody. She had this puffed up look on her face that told me she wasn't exactly happy that I ditched her at the hardware store.

"Meanie!" she yelled and punched my shoulder. Normally, I would just tease her even more, but since she was now in danger, I pulled her along with me as I ran. "H-hey! Wait! Where are we going?!"

"They're back. Just follow me and keep running," I said, looking behind us every few seconds. "I think I lost him, but he's pretty good since he always manages to find me again."

"Wha- so that's why you ditched me?!" Melody yelled and pouted. "I am old enough to run alongside you! Don't ever ditch me again!" She clutched my hand tighter. "I can't lose you. I can't lose my sister, Aura. If we die, we die together." She gave me a smile.

"I have no promises," I replied and turned forward again. What I saw in front of me was not a pretty sight.

I pushed Melody to the side as Bob picked me up by the neck. She gave a slight shriek and turned to look at me, only to see me being held in the air.

"Finally caught you little brat," Bob said, tightening his grip. "You've been a real piece of trouble. Maybe I should kill you and take your sister as hostage? As long as I have one of you, my boss should be happy."

"If you touch my sister, I'll kill you!" I hissed, giving him a cold glare. I now knew why Riki was so protective of me. It was because having a sister or a sibling in general that was less mature than you, made you have a protective nature.

Just as I was about to freeze the man, I was dropped on the floor. I saw from the corner of my a couple knives sticking out of Bob's back. There was blood dripping down the wounds and I immediately covered Melody's eyes.

"W-what happened?" Melody asked. I knew then that it was too late and that she had already seen the dead body. "I'm okay Aura. I know that as long as you're here, I'll be fine," she said, pulling my hand down. I could feel her shaking, but decided not to do anything.

"Ushishishi, that was easy for the prince~" a familiar prince said, stepping out from the shadows. He looked about 10 years old. "Ushishishi, what do we have here? Two little babies running around? Looks like Mammon has some friends."

"Hm?" another familiar voice questioned, appearing beside Belphegor. "Wait, I know you. You two are from the Gesso family. The twin princesses."

"Varia's mist squad and storm squad captains," I said, pushing Melody behind me, "Mammon and Belphegor. We have no right to get ourselves involved with Vongola since the Gesso's and the Vongola are not in the alliance. Let's go Melody."

Melody and I walked away with no objections, thankfully. However, I could still feel the lingering gaze of both of the Varia officers. It was such a strong feeling that I couldn't help but steal a glance back.

My eyes met the faces of both covered up males before I turned around and walked away with my sister towards home, and away from our little crazy adventure around town.

'Meeting Dino, 2 Varia officers and being chased around town by an enemy family member before watching him die; today was a really hectic day. When I get home, I'm going to have a long nap.'

Melody smiled knowingly at me and squeezed my hand tightly. I smiled back at her and gave a little squeeze back.

 **~ Extended Ending ~**

 **Dino's P.O.V**

I looked around me to see myself surrounded by a bunch of men.

"How did I get myself into this?" I asked myself, shaking in fear slightly. "Oh yeah, I was trying to save that little girl. How was I supposed to know she was being chased by the mafia?"

"You better hurry Pipsqueak Dino, or they'll kill you," Reborn said, patting Leon as he sat off to the side.

"THEN WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME?!"


	6. Everyday Life 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Brightcloud0915: Yes, I'm going to try to upload everyday because soon the exams are coming up and I probably won't have time to continue writing until after. Plus, I know people want to know what happens since I kinda stopped and suddenly announced a rewrite.**

 **~ 2 years 10 months old ~**

I stared at my sister from my position of lying on the bed as she played with the building blocks from our toy bin. There was an evil smile that bugged me on her face as she stacked the blocks on top of each other.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! WHO TOOK MY ALARM CLOCK?!"

"You stole Byakuran's alarm clock didn't you?" I said, making no move to get off the bed.

"Yep~" she replied, pulling out a black alarm clock with a marshmallow picture as the background picture of said clock. "Teehee~"

"Why?" I questioned, not exactly caring, but was still curious.

"Revenge for 1 year, 5 months, 1 day, 15 hours ago when he didn't give me his bag of marshmallows," she replied, tossing the clock into the closet.

"You're an evil little devil, aren't you?" I sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Because I can~"

 **~ 2 years 10 months 1 week old ~**

"Why did you drag me out of bed so early?" I complained as Melody tugged me towards the kitchen where the chefs were making breakfast and Byakuran's lunch.

"I want you to see this~" she replied, walking up to one of the chefs. "Ne, is operation healthy food in good condition Chef Beryllium?"

"Of course, Miss Melody. I'm very happy to help you with pranking Master Byakuran," the chef replied as he showed us the lunch box. I could only sigh at how much trouble we were going to be in when Byakuran opened the box.

My guess was right when in the afternoon Byakuran yelled our names from his school in the middle of the town.

'Well, I did say he was impossibly strong for a child. No surprise that we can hear him from here.'

 **~ 2 years 10 months 2 weeks old ~**

"Ne, Aura, you didn't tell me how you knew those two were from Vongola's Varia," Melody said as we watched some horror movies on the giant TV in front of our bed. "Did you hack into their system? Hire a super spy to follow them?"

She squealed at how cool I was, making me groan in annoyance. I decided to disappoint her for no good reason.

"Internet, you can find everything there."

 **~ 2 years 10 months 3 weeks old ~**

"Hey Aura, how can you sleep for 22 hours a day and still be tired and healthy?" Melody asked me as I lay down in bed. "I mean, it's physically impossible."

"I defy the law of logic," I replied, placing my arm over my eyes.

"That's not possible!" Melody yelled, shaking the bed.

"Now it is."

"You can't say that!" she said, sitting on my stomach. I pushed her off and shifted so that I was laying on my side.

"I made a deal with the devil," I said, opening one eye to look at her.

"Now that's stupid!" she said, puffing up her cheeks.

"Magic never did have an answer."

 **~ 2 years 11 months old ~**

"AURA! MELODY! GET OUT HERE!"

I groaned and covered my head with my pillow in an attempt to block out Byakuran's loud yells at the both us. In my stomach was the strongest feeling that Melody had something to do with why Byakuran was yelling at us.

Having enough, I leaped out of bed and slammed the door open.

"What do you- holy, what the heck happened to you?" I asked, looking Byakuran up and down with a tired and annoyed gaze.

Byakuran's normal white fluffy hair was gone. Now, it was a black color with black streaks going along the sides. He had diamond earrings on, but I could tell easily that it was the fake clip on type.

His clothes were an entirely different story.

He had a black leather jacket on along with black leather gloves and those spiky black leather boots you find those motorcyclists with. He was also wearing black jeans and a peacock blue T-shirt. Overall, he looked like a true gangster in my opinion.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go back to bed. If you want to talk to someone about your rebellious phase, please go see my parents," I said, and proceeded to walk back into my room.

"I'm not in my rebellious phase Aura! Someone did this to me last night!" Byakuran yelled just as Melody walked out of the room. She took one look and burst out laughing so hard, that she toppled over onto the floor. "It was you wasn't it Melody?!"

"We're going to back to bed. Good luck washing the dye out Byakuran," I said, and dragged Melody inside the room with me.

"W-what, aren't you going to help me?" Byakuran asked, stretching his hand out to me.

"Sorry, but I need my 22 hours of sleep. Besides, I never said I'd help you," I replied, and slammed the door in his face. "Now, go make yourself useful and wash out that dye by yourself and get to school on time."

I turned to the bed and sighed when I leaped onto it.

"There is no place like my bed~"

 **~ Extended Ending ~**

 **Byakuran's P.O.V**

I turned around and started towards my bedroom to get myself cleaned up.

'Wait, since when did I follow Aura's orders? She should be listening to me!'

I turned back to my sorellina's door and paled.

'Since now. I started listening to Aura since now. Note to self, never disturb Aura when she is in the middle of her 22 hour sleep.'


	7. Some Action

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **To Kain13: It is kinda hard to update everyday, but I sorta started to rewrite earlier. Homework never was a problem to me anyways... but apparently writing this fanfiction is. However, I do love to write, and I will to continue to do so. P.S. Imma girl too. \\./**

 **To Brightcloud0915: Teehee~ Thank you for supporting me for this very long time. I hope that the next chapters will be up to your expectations. I really am trying to make up for what was lost.**

 **~ 2 years 11 months 1 week old ~**

"Aura! Look what I made!" Melody yelled cheerfully. I groaned and rolled over, using my pillow to cover my ears and head in general.

'Ah~ Peace and quiet again. I can't sleep with all that bang and explosion noises she kept on making before.'

"AURA!"

I screamed and fell off the bed onto the floor. A shadow loomed over me and I glared up at the person who yelled in my ear and disturbed my sleep. That person was the sister I loved yet hated, Melody.

"Put them on! Put them on!" she said, handing my gloves.

I could only raise an eyebrow as I put on the black fingerless gloves over my hand. They felt slightly heavy and there was a cold metal feeling at the place where my fingers came out.

"You woke me up for this?" I said, climbing back onto the bed. "I knew I should've asked mother for earplugs."

"Hey! Don't go back to sleep! I didn't spend my money on those parts for nothing!" my sister yelled at me. I opened an eye to see her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"Okay, what can they do?" I sighed, slipping off the bed and standing in front of her. She smiled happily at me. "If they aren't useful, they're going to turn to dust."

"Wha- you're so mean!" Melody exclaimed, and pouted again. "Just test them out. Flick both your wrists and see what it can do."

Listening to my sister, I flicked my wrists.

Something seemed to materialize in my hands, and I felt a handle in my palms which I then gripped. The steel dual blades in my hands were so familiar to me. It was almost as if I had used them before.

My body moved on its own as I leap forward and did a series of slices through the air. It felt strange yet good as I slashed through the empty air with the blades my sister had created. I now knew why technology was so advanced in the KHR world. It was because they had genius inventors like my sister, Spanner, and Shoichi Irie.

"The blades are a bit heavy, but it shouldn't take too long to get used to," I said, flicking my wrists again and watching the blades dematerialize. "You're quite the inventor Melody. I'm proud to have a sister like you."

"Really?" she asked, smiling.

"No. Why would you make something like this for me and not have one yourself?" I asked and sat down on the bed. "In my opinion, since I have close combat, you should have long range weapons. Mid ranged weapons would be good as well."

"I do! I'm not that dumb!" Melody exclaimed, and flicked her wrists to have a bow and arrow appear in her hands. "I defy the law of logic, and now I create as many arrows as I want in my hand~"

I smiled at the girl when she hugged me.

"I couldn't have gotten the idea without you Aura. I'm happy you're my sister. I would never trade you away for anything. I love you sis."

I could only keep smiling as my brain flashed with memories.

 **~ 3 years old ~**

I gave a groan as I rubbed my head. It was pulsing and I didn't exactly like the feeling. In fact, I hated it when my head got that pulsing feeling like I was sick or someone slammed my head against the wall.

'In fact, someone did slam me against the wall. Geez, why did they do that?' I thought, standing up and opening my eyes. I was greeted with something not so pleasant in return. In front of me was a wall slathered in blood.

"Oh my god. No. How could this have happened?" I asked myself, backing up from the wall and looking around.

'Where's Melody? Shit, how could I have let this happen? I should've known from the beginning, it was then.'

"Aura? Is that you?"

 **~ Omake ~**

"This is a box weapon," my brother's subordinate said, handing me a box.

"This is my box weapon," Melody said, grinning. "Come on out Moltres~"

She lit her ring and let out a phoenix from the box.

"Moltres? Seriously?" I questioned, giving her a weird look.

"Well, duh! This is Pokemon in real life!"


	8. Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **To Brightcloud0915: We'll have to see. The first 10 chapters are almost the same as the orignal, but the ones after that will be different.**

 **To Kain13: No need to worry. I've already done some of the chaps ahead of time. However, my friend who edits my stories is kinda busy, so sometimes I can't post the chapters.**

"Jason, what are you doing here?" I asked, turning to face the older male.

His normal golden brown hair was now filled with dirt and grime. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had been in the cell for a few months. I mean, Byakuran did say he just disappeared from school one day a few months ago.

"I could ask you the same thing. Did the Estraneo family get you too?" he asked, walking over to me. I could see the scars and needle marks all over his skin, which made my stomach sick at how people could be so cruel. "Well, I hope they didn't get Melody either."

"So it's just you left?" I asked, looking around to see that no one else was in the cell other than Jason. "I can't believe they killed them all."

"Well, I can't believe they took a cute kid like you," he replied, rubbing my head. I realized that Jason was worried that I was scared, and that he was trying to comfort me even though he was shaking as well.

A high pitched scream ripped through the air and I turned to face the door.

"NO! MELODY!" I yelled, losing my composure and slamming my tiny fists against the metal door that separated me from her. "Bastards!"

The temperature started to drop as I got more angry.

"Aura, we'll get her out, I promise," Jason said, pulling me away from the door. "You must be tired. I mean, you're usual sleeping still, right?"

"I can't be tired, not when I know my sister isn't safe," I replied, looking at the closed door. "I won't be sleepy until I know she's safe."

"You're a good older sister," Jason told me, rubbing my head and messing up my hair.

The door slammed open and two men stepped in. Judging by the white lab coats, I could tell that they were some Estraneo family members. The question was, "who are they coming for? Jason? Or me"?

"Grab the girl. She's supposed to be very strong and healthy. She should do for this experiment," one of them said. Another one made a move, and walked towards me slowly.

"Don't touch her!" Jason said, shoving me behind his back. I could only think how much of a fool, and how much of a hero, he was when they stabbed him in the head for defying them. It was a surprise because they needed as many people they could experiment on. That meant that they expected me to survive, and that pissed me off.

"You all are a waste of space," I said when the man roughly grabbed my wrist. "I'll wipe you all off the face of the earth. I don't need Mukuro to destroy the Estraneo family." I gripped the wrist tightly with my hand. "I can do it myself."

Using all my strength, I snapped the wrist, causing the man to cry out in pain and step back with an angered look. I matched that angered look with my own cold glare, and held my hand out in front of me.

"Glacier Crush," I said, and dropped a giant block of ice on top of them that was 5x their size, efficiently killing them. The glacier, then shattered and disappeared when I snapped my fingers.

"What is going on here?!" a voice yelled, running into the room. 6 more of the Estraneo members ran into the room and looked around. Their eyes widened as they landed onto me.

"You've messed with the wrong people," I said, holding Jason's hand as I stared at his recently killed corpse. "Killing Jason when he didn't do anything wrong. You all don't deserve to live."

"What the hell happened?!" one roared. I didn't answer as I used my hand to close Jason's eyes and turned to face them.

Blood and body parts splattered the wall when I sent icicles flying at mach speed into their bodies. Some of the blood splattered on my face. I didn't even flinch when I walked past their dead bodies in search of my sister, and for Mukuro. I knew that if I could find some allies, I could destroy the Estraneo family with more ease.

Yes, even in this situation, I hate work.

As I walked down the halls, I heard some voices behind one door. It sounded like whoever was inside was discussing something. Judging by the tone, I could tell they weren't children, but where the scientist. I decided to open the door and see if I could get them to tell me what I wanted.

Behind the door were only 2 scientists. Behind them was a pineapple haired boy who seemed to be strapped to the metal surgery table and was unconscious. I knew then that I had found the very person I needed, Mukuro.

"Hey, what are you doing out of your cell?!" the scientist on the left yelled, and leaped for me. I moved to the right in response and dodged their attacks before finishing them both off with an icicle piercing through both of their stomachs and pinning them to the ground.

Leaping onto the table, I opened the leather straps that were holding Mukuro down. He still seemed to be asleep. I didn't exactly have time to waste, so I woke him up… without much pain to me. Though, I couldn't say the same about Mukuro.

I took a bucket of water(which was in the corner), and cooled it to about 1 degree celsius. Then, I poured it over his head, waking him up.

"Oh, it worked," I said, gazing at him blankly. "I was hoping to have to splash you with ice shards instead."

"Oya?" Mukuro said, giving me an annoyed look as he sat up. "Kufufu, so you're the one who freed me?" he said after he looked around. "I don't remember you. Are you new here?"

"My name is Aura Gesso, and I want you to help me break my sister, and anyone else who is still alive, out," I said bluntly, holding out my hand.

"Kufufu, I guess I have nothing better to do," Mukuro said, and hopped off the table. "However, I have a request as well. You will help me free two more people, as well as help me finish off the rest of the Estraneo family."

"I have no problem with that as long as my sorella isn't involved," I replied, and together, we ran out the door in search for the people we wanted to find.


	9. Final Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To Kain13: Happy Birthday! I made this chapter longer to celebrate~ Oh, and coffee does sound nice, but I kinda don't want to get addicted to it. I've seen my friends.**

 **To lili: Mukuro x Aura? I wonder if other people want that too? I think it's a good shipping as well.**

 **To Brightcloud0915: Unfortunately Mukuro isn't going to be around for long... or is he? I don't want to spoil before you reach the end of this chapter, so you'll have to read to the end. (_)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

To say Mukuro and I were compatible and worked well together was like saying Santa Claus was really a buff man with too many muscles to count. The truth was that Mukuro and I got along, yet didn't.

"You piss me off. Why would anyone want to work with you?" I asked, kicking a door down with my anger. It should've been physically impossible since it was 3 times bigger, and I never exercised, but I defied the law of logic.

"Kufufu, Aura, you haven't even seen my abilities. It hurts me that you're making fun of me before you've seen what I can do," Mukuro laughed. I ignored him and entered the room.

"What the-"

They didn't even get a chance to finish when I froze the entire room with a solid sheet of ice. I could only say that I liked Mukuro, and that I hated him too. It was like a bittersweet feeling.

"Oya? I believe you hit the wrong person," Mukuro said.

I turned around to see that I accidentally froze his legs. Or perhaps in my mind I really wanted to and it just happened. Whatever it was, I was reluctant to unfreeze his legs and allow him to walk up to my side.

"Who are you?" a voice asked, and a knife was jabbed under my throat. "Are you experiments from this place too?"

"Oi, get that puny knife away from me," I said, pushing the knife away calmly. I twisted the arm, and took the knife before dropping it on the floor.

I then took a better look at the person who threatened me. Since it was so dark, I hadn't recognized him, but I now knew who he was.

"So, who are you?" Mukuro asked, holding his trident up to the male's face. I found it funny that he was actually trying to protect me.

"You're from the dead Sveltezza family. Your name is Ryuto Sveltezza, right?" I said, letting go of the arm. "Mukuro, you can put down the trident. He's no threat."

"Your Gesso family's sleeping beauty, Aura Gesso," Ryuto replied, his eyes widening. "I haven't seen you since that day our parents signed the alliance."

"Kufufu… Oya? You know this male, child?" Mukuro asked. I ignored the fact that he called me a child.

"My name is Ryuto, and I am one the genius prince from the Sveltezza family, like Aura here is one of the genius princesses from the Gesso family," Ryuto explained. "I'm grateful for your help."

"We're looking for some people, so your escape will have to wait," I said, looking down the hallway. "She's down there, like the people you're searching for Mukuro."

"How do you know that?" Ryuto asked while Mukuro simply chuckled, giving me an intrigued look.

"My intuition is on par with Vongola's passed down intuition," I replied, glancing back at Ryuga. He immediately knew what I was talking about. "Trust me, when I'm serious," I looked back ahead, "sleep is the last thing on my list."

"Kufufu, I knew you were amusing, Aura," Mukuro laughed. "I didn't expect you to be a part of a mafia family, let alone a heir to one."

"I'm not the heir, my brother is," I replied. "How about you? I didn't expect a 10 year old to survive the 6 paths of hell."

"How about a 3 year old talking like she knows everything?" Ryuto asked, cutting in. I was very tempted to freeze him and Mukuro and leave them since I had no use for them anymore.

"We're child genius' for a reason oh smart one," I replied, glaring at him. I stopped in my tracks when I felt my stomach drop. "I feel it. Something is coming. Something isn't right."

"Oh? Now you're an oracle?" Ryuto said, sneering at me.

We didn't get along, but he was really pushing his luck.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, bring out my dual swords. "I'll slice off your head and make sure you go meet your family in hell."

"Bring it on!" he yelled, taking out his knife.

Before the both of us could engage in battle, we were stopped by a scream. It sounded like it was in pain. I knew the voice anywhere. I couldn't forget it.

"That voice… I've heard it before," Ryuto said, looking to the door at the end of the hall.

"Kufufu… you're looking a little pale Aura," Mukuro said, laughing. When I didn't answer from the shock, he really got worried. "Is that your sister?"

"No… I… NO!" I yelled. As I ran towards the room, the walls beside me started to coat with ice. "MELODY!"

"AURA!"

I kicked down the door, only to be met with the sight of blood splattered on the walls. I didn't even think as I started to turn everything to ice. I was changing the particles into ice particles. It was supposed to be impossible… but I defied that law.

"Stop it Aura! You'll kill the innocent too!" Ryuto yelled, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me back and forth.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my trance. "Oi, this isn't my bed. Where am I?" I asked, faking like I didn't know what was going on. I didn't feel like explaining to Melody how I managed to change the room from solid rock to pure ice.

"Oya? She was sleepwalking this entire time?" Mukuro asked, and started to laugh. "Aura is certainly an amusing child."

"Aura?" Melody sniffed, and jumped on me. I staggered backwards, but kept my balance as I held her tightly in my arms. "You're alive… You're really alive…"

"I don't know what's going on, but I really want to get to bed," I said, rubbed her head. "Do you know the way out pineapple hair?" I asked Mukuro.

"Oya? Pineapple hair?" Mukuro asked, an irk mark on his head. "I'll let it slide since you allowed me to find the people I was looking for." He walked over to Chikusa and Ken, and started to discuss something with them.

"Aura… there's a medical kit in the corner," Melody whispered into my ear. "Can I?"

"Do what you want. However, you have to make this quick. Who knows how much time we have left before someone comes," I replied, releasing her. She nodded her head, and quickly set to work with patching up Ken and Chikusa.

'When the hell did she learn those medical skills? Must've been that time where I decided to sleep for 3 days straight.'

"Your sister is amazing," Ryuto said, walking over to my side. "I'm kinda jealous about you. Being in the Gesso family… still having your parents… I sorta yelled at you-"

"You're coming over to our place," I cut in. "I don't care what you say Ryuto," I turned to face him and gave a small smile, "but I can't let a partner be abandoned. As a member of Sveltezza, you still are in alliance with us."

"I hope I can repay you," Ryuto said, taking my hand into his. "You know, I've always admired you Aura. Always so calm and cool… well, until just recently."

'Life is fucked up. I mean, what kind of anime has 3 year old love?' I thought, blushing as I squeezed his hand. 'Well, obviously KHR but still.'

"Don't get used to it," I told him as I gazed back at my sister. "I don't plan on staying… anymore… that way…"

 **~ Time Skip ~**

"A-aura? M-melody?" my mother asked as she saw the two of us. "Oh my god! You're alive! You're really alive!" she yelled as she ran over and scooped the two of us up.

"Mama!" Melody yelled, and started to cry as she hugged our mother tightly.

"You're back! You're really back!" mother yelled, increasing the intensity of her hug. At the same time, she was decreasing the amount of air I was getting into my lungs.

"What is it?" a man's voice asked. "I-is that…?"

"Aura and Melody are alive!" mother said to my father. I sighed at the fact that there was a really sappy scene going on that wasn't allowing me to go to my bed and forget everything that happened.

"Where were you?!" father yelled at us. There was tears in the man's eyes.

"Estraneo family," I replied, slipping out of mother's grips. "And we found a survivor of the Svelteeza family while we were escaping."

Ryuto walked closer.

"You're the Sveltezza family's heir," father gasped when he saw him. "I believe this is a miracle. Not only have our two sweet girls returned alive, but the Sveltezza family has survived."

"I really am sorry, but I need shelter," Ryuto said, looking up at my father. "Even if it is for a bit."

"There is no need for that," father told them. "I owe you both a lot for returning my daughters home safe and sound from the Estraneo family."

"But-" I glared at Ryuto and shook my head no. I didn't want father to know that I had practically slathered more than half of the Estraneo family and Mukuro the rest. "Yes, I really am grateful."

"Now, to my bed for me. I've seen too much blood today," I said, and marched off, ignoring the strange looks from my parents.

'Yeah, I don't think that sleeping after that nightmare is normal, but… I defy the law of everything.'

After that day, everything changed. It wasn't until 4 years later that I remembered what happened. It was because…

 **~ Omake! ~**

"Why do I have to do this?" Aura asked me.

"Fan service is the key to more reviews and followers- I mean, because I love all my fans and followers."

"Breaking the 4th wall is illegal, you know?" Aura sighed, and stood up from the bed. "Whatever. Since you're so annoying-"

"HEY!"

"- I'll do it." Aura gave a small smirk. "Happy Birthday Kain13. Hope you loved my awesome ending to my adventure at Vendicare." Aura scratched the back of her head. "I have to say, I might actually do that again. Not sleeping is actually kinda fun."

"That's because you're lazy-OW! Why did you hit me?"

"I missed. I was aiming for your head," Aura replied, and closed her eyes. "Anyways, Happy birthday Kain13, and hope your birthday goes well."

"We even made a marshmallow cake~" *Pulls out cake* "Where did you find the marshmallows, Aura?"

"Byakuran's closet. The supermarket is too far," she groaned, and fell face first in bed.

"Uh... Happy birthday Kain13. Please accept this marshmallow cake while I go and restock Byakuran's supply of marshmallow's before he comes and kills the both of us." *Leaves cake on table and rushes out of room*


	10. New Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To Kain13: That's great! Going out to a restaurant is what I love to do too. I actually don't drink coffee too. Well, unless it's Tim Horton's Ice cappuccino, that's a different story.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **~ 7 years 5 months old ~**

"Ne, Tsuna, are you done yet?" I asked as I rolled around in Tsuna's bed. "I'm tired and I really wanna go home~"

Tsuna sighed. I gave a sigh too and sat up on the bed before checking out the question.

"..." I skimmed the words before placing it back down. "Do you remember the rule of the angles of a triangle? All of them must add up to 360 degrees. Now, in a isosceles triangle, two sides are the same, making the angles the same too."

"So I take the angle and subtract 360 from it before dividing by two to get the answer," Tsuna said, writing the answer. "I'm finally finished."

"And I'm free," I replied, stretching. "Never again will I ever agree to help you," I said, looking at Tsuna. "Never."

"That's what you said last time," Tsuna told me.

"Whatever." I fell back onto his bed. "Mhmm… I don't wanna walk home. Tsuna, why don't you let me sleep here for tonight?"

"Okay then. I'll-"

"I was kidding," I interrupted, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow at school Tsuna. Do you want me to pick you up?" I smirked. "You know, so I can be your shield again for Hibari?"

"T-that was an accident! I didn't mean to push you into Hibari-san, Aura-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed. "You weren't even afraid when he pulled out his tonfa and started to chase you around," he added under his breath.

'That's because it wasn't the first time I fought Kyoya,' I thought, crossing my arms.

My phone then started to ring.

"It must be Ryuto. I better get going. Bye Tsuna," I waved goodbye and leaped down the stairs before slipping on my shoes and rushing out. Maman was asleep since we had been working on the sheet till 1:45 am, about.

"Hello?" I said, answer my cellphone. "Who is this?"

"Aura! I need you to listen to me!" a voice that wasn't my brother's said.

"Mom?" I asked, giving a strange look as I walked down the dark streets. "Why are you breathing so hard? Don't tell me you tried to run around the block several times with Ryohei again."

"Aura, I don't have much time left." I stopped in my tracks. "Your father… he's gone mad. He's chasing me right now."

"I thought you said he died," I replied, completely confused.

"I lied. I brought you here from Italy because of the dangers that were there. Aura, your name isn't Aura Kirochima, it's Aura Gesso. You're part of the mafia. You are a genius daughter who knew how to wield weapons at the age of 2."

'T-that can't be. I know I'm very good at using the dual swords, but that's because of it's my natural instincts… right?'

I laughed.

"Mom, you're such a great actor. But really, you're scaring me," I said, sweat going down my cheek. "Come on, let it go. I really wanna go home and sleep."

"Aura, I'm being serious right now!" my mother yelled. It sounded like she was crying too. "Please, take care of your siblings. I've paid the rent for the hotel room for the next 10 years. That should be enough time for you to grow and get a job."

"No! Wait! Where are you? I'm coming right now!" I yelled frantically.

"It's too late sweetie. Please, trust me. Your memory may be gone, but I know deep down you can feel the truth. I love you all, and please, don't tell your siblings what happened. Say I died in a car accident. I just want you to know because I know you can handle it. You're my tough little Aura."

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I clutched the phone tightly. I didn't know what to say or make out of it. Instead, I just answered her like this:

"I-I will! I'll do it!"

"Thank you Aura. Goodbye. I won't let him hurt you all or Byakuran."

The sound of the phone on her side clattering on the floor resounded through my ears. The sound of someone crying in pain and liquid dripping down was etched into my mind before the line went dead.

"This is… it can't… why?" I asked weakly, dropping to my knees. I could only stare at my phone on the ground as I started to cry.

Tears streamed down my face as I picked up my phone and dialed the number to Ryuto's cellphone.

"Never again… I swear…" I whispered…

 _And the other side of the line picked up._


	11. A New Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **To Kain13: I actually hate cliffhangers too, but I can't help but put them in. They give this excited feeling to me. Oh, and I guess because we come from different parts of the world, we don't exactly have the same things to eat. If you do find a Tim Horton, you must true the Ice Cappuccino.**

 **~ 8 years 4 months old ~**

"Looks like the year has gone by really fast," Ryuto said as we sat on top of the roof during lunch time. "Though, I don't think we would've made it without you, Aura. Melody thinks so too, I know it."

"Yeah? Well it doesn't feel like it," I replied, placing my hand over my eyes as I laid down on the roof of Namimori Middle School. "I can't help but feel that something isn't right."

"Tsuna isn't with us? Or the fact that your twin is not smart like you, and goes to an actual elementary school while we're stuck in hard middle school?" Ryuto asked.

"Both and the fact that Kyoya hasn't asked me for a fight," I said, sitting up. "You know that feeling where you think that something is wrong? I'm getting that vibe right now."

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Ryuto asked as I stood up.

"The fact that Kyoya hasn't asked for a fight, yes, and no because I really am bored without the fight. The fact that Tsuna isn't here is also no." I looked off the edge of the roof. "I knew it. He's being bullied by those guys in class 1-D again."

"Are you serious?!" Ryuto exclaimed, standing up and rushing to my side. "Geez, don't those guys get enough of us beating them up?"

"Apparently not," I replied, and gripped the railing tightly.

"Don't you dare try that again," Ryuto said, pulling me away from the railing. "You ended up with a sprained leg," he then added under his breath, "surprisingly." Ryuto dragged me along as we sprinted through the halls. "Just move fast and we'll manage."

"Sorry, but I don't follow rules," I told Ryuto, and leapt out the 3rd floor window. It was pretty painful on my legs when I hit the ground, but nothing was broken so I was okay. Plus, I managed to land between Tsuna and the guys during my haste.

"What the-" the poor(not) guy didn't even get to finish when my foot smashed into his chin.

"I have something that goes through my family. You don't bother me in the 22 hours I sleep. If you do, I'll get pissed and," I spun around and slammed my elbow into another, "hurt you." My knee slammed into the stomach of the last one.

"A-aura-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed, looking up at me. His face was full of cuts and bruises. It didn't suit his gentle and sweet nature.

"Can you stand?" I asked, holding out my hand. "Does anywhere hurt? Do you want me to help you to the nurse's office?" I asked in concern.

"I'm fine Aura-chan. Thank you for helping me again," Tsuna replied, taking my hand and standing up. "I wish I was tough like you and Ryuga. Then maybe-"

"No," I interrupted. My face turned red as I said my next words. "I think Tsuna is better when he's nice and innocent. It makes me feel happy to be away from all the fighting I've done and just relax with a normal life by helping you with work."

"Aura-chan…"

I didn't get to hear what Tsuna was going to say next because Ryuto ran over to us. I had a feeling though that whatever it was… would've been very important and could've changed many things that were to happen next.

 **~ 1 week later ~**

"Geez… Ryuto has soccer practice today and can't walk with me. Melody goes to a elementary and that's on the other side of town. Tsuna's won't wake up according to his mother... I never knew how lonely it is to walk by yourself until now," I said to myself as I walked down the streets towards Namimori Middle School.

"Eh? Aura-chan? Why are you walking by yourself?"

I turned to see Kyoko jogging over to me.

"Ryuto has to get to school early today because there's a soccer game. Tsuna's… so I'm alone," I replied, crossing my arms.

"Then why don't I walk with you?" she said, smiling at me.

"I-if you want," I said, shifting around awkwardly. "I don't really mind…"

"Ne, Aura-chan, what do you think of Sawada-kun?" Kyoko asked me as we started to walk together down the road together.

"Tsuna? Well…" I stopped my words and thought carefully. I knew Tsuna loved Kyoko. It was pretty obvious by the way he always talked about her.

"He's not exactly good at sports or academics…" I gave a small smile. "It doesn't matter to me though. Even if he isn't a person who's good at everyday life, even if he's really clumsy, even if everyone thinks he's stupid, I'll be there for him. Tsuna's a great person at the heart. Being friends with him is something I'll never regret." I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes. "Tsuna is really special. To tell the truth, I admire him more than he does me."

'I can't believe I said that aloud! What am I? A child? Who just blurts out stuff like that?!'

"Heehee," Kyoko giggled. "You're a really kind person Aura-chan. I think Sawada-kun is very cute, and nice too. It must be fun being friends with him."

"Hm? Fun? I guess you could say that," I replied, turning away to hide my blush.

Suddenly, a gust of wind past us. My eyes caught sight of a familiar, gravity defying, blob of hair in the dust that was left behind.

"Was that…" Kyoko said as we watched the dust cloud go away into the distance.

"No way, that can't be Tsuna. He can't run that fast," I said, shaking my head. "Whatever it was, we should ignore it Kyoko. If we take any longer, we'll be late for school."

"Oh that's right!" Kyoko said. "Let's hurry, Aura-chan!"

"Yo!" a male voice said.

I turned my head to see Mochida waving and walking over to us.

"Mochida-sempai!" Kyoko said in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"I'm on my way to school too," Mochida replied, giving us a smile. "You don't mind if I walk with you two, right Aura-chan? Kyoko-chan?"

"I guess it's okay with me," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Then let's walk together," Kyoko said cheerfully, and we walked together towards school silently.

'Why do I get the feeling like something is going to happen?'


	12. Impossible Scenes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To Kain13: Yup! The plot finally starts! Oh, and I have exams coming up too, and it also sucks. (T^T)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Sasagawa Kyoko!" Tsuna yelled, pointing at Kyoko. He then held out his hand. "Please go out with me!"

I was in shock how blunt Tsuna was being.

'A few days ago, he didn't even have the courage to even go near Kyoko during our group activity. Now he's confessing to her in his underwear?! Just what happened to you Tsuna?'

"KYAAH!" Kyoko screamed and ran away, leaving me and just about half the school staring at Tsuna as he watched the girl of his dreams run away.

There was something different about him. His eyes didn't seem like the kind ones I was used to, they were more rough looking. I didn't like it. His kind eyes were the things that made Tsuna kind of cute.

My instincts kicked in when I stood beside Tsuna and received a blow to my cheek.

I clutched the burning part as I glared up at Mochida. He looked quite fearful when I stood up and slammed my elbow into his stomach.

"Watch where you're hitting you idiot," I said coldly. I wiped away the blood that was coming down my mouth from the hit. "Scram. Who know's what could happen to you for hitting a member of the discipline committee."

He nodded his head and scrambled off along with everyone else who was watching until all that was left was Tsuna and me.

"Are you okay, Aura-chan?" Tsuna asked, standing up and peering down at my face.

"Yeah, he just got me good," I replied, smirking up at him. "I have to say, that was quite brave of you to confess to Kyoko in your underwear."

"T-that is… no… you see… it's not what it looks like!" Tsuna yelled, fumbling over his words making me smirk even more.

"Yeah, right," I said, nodding my head. "You should put on some clothes and get to class. I'll see what I can do about Kyoko, 'kay?"

"Really? Thank you Aura-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"Tsuna, you're still naked," I muttered into his chest, pushing at it slightly. "Please, if Kyoya sees this, I'm dead meat."

"Ahh! Sorry!" he yelled, and released me.

"So why are you naked?" I asked, staring at him. "I've heard of people in western countries doing something like this on Friday, but seriously."

"Well… you see-"

"Ciaossu, Aura Kirochima," another voice interrupted.

I looked to see a baby wearing a suit and a fedora flying down from the sky in a parachute. In his tiny arms were Tsuna's uniform and bag.

When he landed, the parachute turned into a chameleon. I was one hundred percent sure it wasn't possible, but there were some things better left unexplained.

"A baby? You work quick Tsuna," I said, leaning down to get a better look. "I guess you're out of my league," I told him, shrugging. "Sorry I ever doubted you getting laid."

"First of all, how do you know about that?" Tsuna scolded, his face bright red. "Second of all, he's not my baby! He's some kind rip off tutor!"

A loud sound ripped through the air when the baby kicked Tsuna's head into the ground.

"My name is Reborn, and I am Tsuna's tutor," the baby said, standing on top of Tsuna's head.

'I can't shake the feeling like I've seen this scene before…'

"Itai!" Tsuna screeched as he brought his head up. "It didn't hurt when I ran into that truck! How come you can hurt me?!"

"You ran into a truck and survived?" I asked, sweat dropping. "You've been hiding many things from me haven't you Tsuna? First a baby tutor, now the fact that you're actually a superman in disguise. What's next? You're a mafia boss?"

"N-no way!" he answered quickly, shaking his hands and head side to side. "I'm not a mafia boss! I'm not, okay!"

"Yeah… but you still need to put some clothes on…" I said, confused by why he was so focused on the fact that I called him a mafia boss. "Hey, if there's something wrong, you can tell me."

"I'm fine," Tsuna said, standing up. "I'll go change. I'll see you in class Aura-chan!"

Tsuna ran off into the building with his uniform and bag.

"So, care to tell me how you got him to run around naked?" I said, looking at Reborn. "I've known Tsuna for about 5 years by now. I know that what he did was beyond his nature."

"I knew there was something special about you," Reborn said, tipping his fedora. His eyes were shadowed by the hat, giving him a mysterious and unsettling presence. "I simply used the dying will bullet on him. That is all I will tell you."

At that moment, the bell rang.

"I don't know what you're up to, but Tsuna isn't some rag doll you can toss around. I won't let it slide if you hurt him," I said, and walked away towards the roof. I wasn't in the mood of going to class just yet.

Along the way, I heard some whispers going around here and there. They weren't about me… well, they sorta were since I got pissed off at Mochida, but mostly about Tsuna and how he was going to be challenged to a kendo fight.

"That isn't good," I muttered to myself as I walked past them. "Kendo isn't Tsuna's strength… well no sports are, but still. I wonder… will he take this challenge?"

I opened the door to the roof and laid down. As long as I didn't disturb Kyoya, and maintained the marks I was getting, he was fine with me skipping class. Of course, there was also the fee of having to "entertain" him. That always ended up with me and bruises.

"Herbivore," a certain bloodthirsty voice said.

I opened an eye and rolled out of the way to avoid being smacked in the face again. Only this time, it would've been a steel tonfa instead of a partially weak hand.

"Hn?" Kyoya grunted and gripped my chin.

My heart started to thump uncontrollably when he came in closer.

"Why is your cheek red?" Kyoya asked me. The breath I was holding unconsciously came out all at once. I removed the blush from my face and answered.

"Stupid Mochida landed a good hit. I didn't think it was that bad though," I said, and he let go off my chin and backed away.

"Get some ice on that. I can't have a member of the discipline committee walking around with a bruise on their cheek from a weak herbivore's punch," Kyoya told me, and leapt onto the taller part of the roof before laying down for his nap.

"Did you hear about the fight that's suppose to happen during afternoon break?" I asked him, standing up. "Do you want to watch it, Kyoya?"

"Hn?" Kyoya grunted, and opened an eye. That meant that I caught his attention, and that he wanted more information about it.

"It's a kendo fight between Mochida and Sawada," I told him, sitting on the ground. "Supposedly, Mochida wants revenge for a female named Kyoko, and challenged Sawada to a fight during afternoon break."

"Hn," he grunted again and turned away. That meant that he was going to think about it.

'It's a good thing I speak fluent Kyoya,' I thought, and rested my head against my arm as I too fell asleep on the rooftop.

 **~ Time Skip ~**

"I don't believe it," I whispered when I saw Tsuna win the match. "Is this the power of the dying will bullet? To be able to make Tsuna defeat Mochida when he has no physical skills is amazing."

I frowned.

'Somehow, that's unsettling. I kinda want Tsuna to stay the same. I can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen because of this.'

I looked at the ceiling.

'Mom, please guide me through this…'

I turned towards the doors of the gym. My eyes met with green ones as we both narrowed our eyes.

'And help me protect Tsuna from what happens next.'

 **~ Extended Ending ~**

"Aura-chan, what did you tell Kyoko-chan about me?" Tsuna asked when I handed him a new uniform. The old one was ripped up from his certain reckless fight.

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely confused.

"Well, she said 'I see why what Aura-chan said is true. Sawada-kun truly is a amazing person. Is it okay if I call you Tsuna-kun from now on'?" Tsuna told me.

"W-wha?!" I exclaimed, turning bright red. "I-it's nothing! I didn't say anything you need to know!" I yelled and shoved the uniform into his arms. "I have to go! BYE!"

I ran out the door, my face red and my heart thumping loudly.

'Why am I feeling like this?'


	13. Slowly Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To Kain13: Well, Aura isn't exactly falling for Tsuna... she's just getting really confused like you said. Oh, and thanks for the good luck. But no need to worry~ I have skill and plans to back me up~ (It sounds like I plan on cheating, but I'm not.)**

 **To lili: Don't worry, pairings aren't final. I actually based that scene on my friend because she's got this guy she likes and always tries to avoid him even though his locker is right beside mine. I couldn't help but put in the cliche childhood friend love though. I'll try to make a Mukuro X Aura scene in the future for you though.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Dreaming_

"Today's the volleyball game Aura, and I don't plan on losing," Ryuto told me.

"Tell me that after we drop off her," I muttered, holding Melody's hand as we walked towards her school.

"Aura-nee is going to win," she chorused happily, and giggled when Ryuto started to sputter incoherent words. "You can never win against Aura-nee, she's the best, Ryuto-nii~"

She paused, then gave a evil smirk.

"Oh~ and Aura-nee likes Hibari-nii san and Tsuna-nii san~" Melody said, clasping her hands together. "Sorry Ryuto-nii, but onee-chan won't choose you."

It took us both a couple minutes to break out of our shocked states.

"WHAT?!" we yelled at the same times.

And, we'll leave the conversation at that.

 **~ Time Skip ~**

"Are you okay Aura-chan? You look tired… well, more tired than usual today," Tsuna said as I slumped down in my seat.

My face turned red as I remembered the conversation this morning.

"Are you sick? You look red too," Tsuna said, his voice laced with concern.

"I don't like him!" I exclaimed loudly. Everyone in the room turned to face me, making my blushing face flush to an even more red colour. "I mean, the new student is a hot male from Italy."

That seemed to surprisingly throw everyone off as most of the girls gathered around me to ask more details about the hot new student from Italy. Since it was the discipline committee's rule to not give information outside, I couldn't say much, but they were satisfied. I could tell when they left and start squealing about the details I gave about the looks of the new student, Gokudera Hayato.

'Now that I think about it, his name is very Japanese for a guy who's from Italy,' I thought, slumping down lower in my seat. 'And I've been blushing a lot recently too. There really might be something wrong with me too…'

 **~ Tsuna's P.O.V ~**

I watched as Aura-chan looked ahead blankly. She wouldn't answer my calls for her name, and that worried me. I knew it could've been her falling asleep with her eyes open again, but there really was something odd.

'I could've sworn that her eyes turned blue for a second,' I thought, blinking a couple times only to see that it was her normal pale lilac ones. 'I must be tired. It's because of that stupid Reborn.'

The sensei came in through the door and told us to quiet down. Another person walked in right after. He seemed really scary looking. I noticed that the description that Aura-chan had been telling all the girls matched him.

'Is this the new student?' I thought, gripping the table tightly.

"I'll introduce the new student right now. He was studying abroad in Italy until now. His name is Gokudera Hayato-kun," sensei told us all. I noticed a small twitch come from Aura-chan as she placed the hand she was using to hold up her chin, down.

"Wow, Aura-chan was right, he is hot!" a girl from my left said.

"On top of that, he came from a foreign country!" another one added.

'Italy would be Reborn's home country,' I thought, placing my head on my palm. I suddenly had a chill go down my spine and looked at Kyoko-chan. 'She's totally smiling!'

A red shirt then blocked my view.

"Huh?" I questioned, and looked up to see Gokudera-kun towering over me with a glare. I gave a shriek and closed my eyes tightly.

"Your seat is at the back," Aura said very closely to my ear. I felt a blush creep on my face.

I opened my eyes to see that she was holding Gokudera's arm with her hand, and that her foot was blocking his leg.

"T'ch," he grunted, and walked away without another word. There was a small smile on Aura-chan's face as she sat back down in her seat.

'No way! Aura-chan likes that guy too!'

A terrible thought entered my mind.

'What if she…' I looked at Aura-chan as she laid her head down on the table. 'What if she goes with him and doesn't want to be my friend anymore? Gokudera-kun must be better than me…'

"Tsuna, wake me up when class is over," Aura-chan muttered softly.

I smiled.

'No, Aura-chan wouldn't do that. Aura-chan is Aura-chan, and she always will be there for me no matter what.'

 **~ Serena's P.O.V ~**

 _I opened my eyes to be met with a bright light. I half expected to wake up on the roof, and half expected to have been kidnapped by aliens and taken in for surgical experimentations. Reality, I woke up in a nice looking meadow._

 _I stood up and walked around. It was filled with all kinds of flowers, but mostly white orchids._

 _I passed by a pond and looked at my reflection. My silver coloured hair flowed slightly as a small gust of wind blew it gently up. My pale lilac eyes stared back at myself, but it seemed wrong. The colour… it seemed like it wasn't supposed to be that colour._

" _Why?" I murmured, and touched my reflection, creating a ripple effect in the pond._

 _My head started to hurt, and I collapsed onto the floor, one thought on my mind._

' _What do all those white orchids mean?'_


	14. Tired and Hurt

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To Kain13: Oh, yeah I guess it is kind of confusing. Sometimes I change my ideas while writing and… yeah. I'll make the next chapters understandable since the plot is kinda progressing weirdly. Oh, and my fav number is 15. Not sure why, but we're all weird in our own way.**

 **To angelacorus: Tsuna X Aura? Gosh, I'll try making it happen. I kind of wonder what other pairings people have now…**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Aura-chan's sleeping, but the game starts soon," a voice said from beside me.

I lifted my head up and opened my eyes. I was back on my desk on the classroom. That made me glad, but somehow also worried me as well. There was a sick feeling in my stomach.

'Was that a dream? It felt… different from what I usually dream… It felt so real…'

"Hahaha, what are you talking about? She's completely awake!" a certain sports star laughed, wrapping his arm around my neck. "Right? Aura-chan?"

"Someone woke me up, and I have a feeling it was you Takeshi," I replied, slipping out from his grip. "Don't poke me while I sleep."

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry," Takeshi apologized. "But, the game is about to begin, so we have to hurry up Aura-chan."

"I don't wanna," I whined, but got up anyways. "Muu… why did I join volleyball? I'm already busy with boxing and Kyoya…"

"You say that yet you always try your best during the game, Aura-chan," another one of the boys said, smiling. "I heard we're up against your brother, Ryuto, today."

"I know, my sister was telling him I would win since this morning," I mumbled, as we walked towards the gym. "I can't believe her."

"Hahaha, but Aura-chan is one of the best sports players, and is very smart too," Takeshi said, wrapping his arm around me.

I pouted and turned away, my face burning with heat.

"Oh, and we can't forget about Tsuna. He's been very amazing lately since he beat Mochida-sempai!" one of the players added.

"I still can't believe it happened," another one added. Meanwhile, I turned my head to Takeshi.

"You seem troubled, is something wrong?" I whispered softly.

"Hm? Really?" Takeshi asked, his eyes sharpening.

"You can't lie to me Takeshi, I've known you for a long time," I muttered, looking ahead. "You don't have to tell me, but I'd love to know." I looked back at him. "You're my friend, even if we aren't as close as Tsuna and I. Though it doesn't matter, I treat my friends all the same way."

"Right, right, you're an amazing friend Aura-chan. Just being by you makes me really happy," Takeshi said, his eyes returning to normal from the once serious look, and his smile turning even more brighter than the sun itself.

"Don't say things like that," I said, looking away again with a flushed face. "It's weird."

"Hahaha."

And with that, we arrived at the gymnasium.

"Let's give this game our all! We've been training hard for this!" one of my classmates cheered, and we split up to go and change. Well… excluding me. I always was the lazy type, so I wore my gym clothes under my uniform.

Standing off to the side, I pulled off my white blouse, red bow and navy blue skirt, leaving me in my blue gym shorts and white t-shirt.

"I'll prove that Melody is wrong!" Ryuto yelled from the other side of the court when I walked on to my side.

"I don't exactly care what she says, but this is for my pride!" I yelled back.

'And for my physical health. Kyoya will kill me if I lose,' I added mentally, looking at said black haired male. His steel-gray eyes pierced into mine. 'Scratch kill me, he'll torment me then kill me.'

"Let's do our best Aura-chan," Tsuna said, snapping me out of my trance of imagining what Kyoya would do before he finished me off.

"Yeah," I looked ahead, "our best."

Then, the game started.

The ball was served over by Ryuto himself, and there was a smirk on his face. I knew right then and there what was going to happen.

"Tsuna, move left two steps and bump it," I muttered towards the male. He immediately followed my instructions and managed to get it over, causing a loud cheer from the crowd when it landed on the other side's weak spot.

"Thank you Aura-chan," Tsuna whispered to me.

"It wasn't me," I said, smiling slightly, "the action was all you. I'll give you hints. Follow them, and you'll do fine."

The game went pretty smoothly for the rest of the 3 rounds. Well, with the exception of Tsuna having to serf of course.

 **~ Time Skip ~**

"You were amazing again Tsuna!" my teammates praised while I sipped my water. Ryuto was grumbling from beside me.

"What's got you down? It's just a game. You make it seem like you'll never get another chance," I said, pausing from my drinking(not alcohol mind you). "If you don't beat me in volleyball, beat me in something else. There are plenty of things I'm not good at. Nobody's perfect."

I started drinking the cold water again.

"Yeah, you're cooking are off the charts… below the graph," he said, smirking. "I just wanted to prove Melody wrong for once," he sighed.

I wasn't paying much attention to him. My eyes were on Tsuna and Gokudera walking out of the gym doors by themselves. A couple minutes later, Takeshi followed after them. That was when the sick feeling entered my stomach.

"Hold this," I commanded, and jogged off after Takeshi. The feeling inside my stomach worsened when I heard an explosion from around the corner of the back of the school.

Rounding it, I saw something unexpected. Tsuna was putting out the flames on dynamite that Gokudera was throwing, and Takeshi was watching it obliviously. Of course, I knew that he wasn't that stupid, and was just hiding the fact that he was smart.

'What is this sick feeling?' I thought when Gokudera dropped his bombs and Tsuna started to put out the flames. 'It's telling me to run. I have to run to them!'

My legs moved before my mind could process what was going on. It turned out that Tsuna had slipped on the last dynamite, and it was about to go off. I managed to reach the two on time and pushed them out of the way just as the explosion ripped through the air.

I felt pain course through my arm when I smashed against the wall. I thought I even heard a loud "crack" come from my arm too. I knew right away that I had a broken arm.

"Aura-chan!" Tsuna yelled and ran over to me. "Are you okay?!"

"You need to put on some clothes," I replied, trying to ignore the pain in my arm. "Seriously, what if you catch a cold or something? I'll have extra work when I have to tutor you."

He touched my arm, and I pulled away sharply. That just caused more pain to stream through my arm, and I clutched it tightly, blinking away the tears that were threatening to spill. I could feel my body shivering from the pain. It really did hurt, no matter how much I wanted to deny it.

"I-I'm going to see the n-nurse," I said, standing up. "Y-you should go and get into your uniform before Kyoya finds you."

"I'll walk with you, Aura-chan," Takeshi offered, and walked right beside me towards the nurse's office.

When we were a far enough distance away from Tsuna and Gokudera, that was when I let the tears of pain come down my cheeks.

"Are you okay Aura-chan?!" Takeshi exclaimed, clearly freaking out.

"S-sorry, it just really hurts. I think it may be broken," I told him, forcing a small smile on my face. "Can you promise not to tell Tsuna? I don't want to worry him."

"Okay," Takeshi said firmly, nodding his head.

Ryuto had great timing as always when he ran up to the both of us, and hugged me tightly when the tears started coming down again.


	15. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To Kain13: Actually, pairings haven't been decided yet. I'm not sure whether to do Tsuna X Aura or Mukuro X Aura. Love stories are so confusing because you don't know who to put who with! Ahem. Anyways, hurray for no more finals! I'll give everyone cake, don't you worry~**

 **To angelacorus: Well, since it's a fight between Mukuro X Aura and Tsuna X Aura, I decided to put both in this chapter.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Dreaming_

" _Haaah…" a sigh came from beside me. I looked to see Tsuna with his face planted on his desk like I was._

" _Rough morning?" I asked, pulling my discipline committee jacket over my arm so that he wouldn't be able to see it. "I hate those days."_

" _A-aura-chan!" Tsuna cried, and hugged me tightly._

" _H-hey! What's gotten into you?!" I yelled, trying to fight the blush on my face, and the wild Tsuna that was hugging me tightly._

" _R-reborn! H-he's got me a wife and now we're engaged!"_

"ARGH!" I screamed and woke up with a start. "Oh my god, that was the worst dream ever. What the hell did I watch that made me even dream something like that?!"

I looked at the mirror on my door and noticed that my face was beat red.

"Why am I dreaming so much about Tsuna lately, mom?" I whispered, touching the mirror. "He's just a friend… right?" I fell back onto my bed. "I'm only 8, why am I think about love?!"

I rolled over and looked at the picture on my desk. It was of Tsuna and I when we won the 3 legged race together. I was just as surprised and happy as he was that day.

"I… what Melody said isn't true… I don't like Tsuna that way… and he likes Kyoko, too… Kyoya probably isn't interested in love… so why?" I clutched my heart and curled up into a ball. "Why do I feel like this?"

"Aura, I'm going to school with Melody. You stay here and rest, okay?" Ryuto's voice said from the other side of the door. "I'll tell Ryohei-san and Hibari-san about your injury, and how you won't be able to come to school for the next 2 weeks."

"Yeah, thanks," I whispered softly.

"Do you want me to tell Tsuna, too?" he asked.

"No, please don't. I don't want him to worry about me. Just tell him I'm sick, okay?" I replied, standing up and picking up the photo.

"'kay, see you later then."

Those were his final words before the door to our apartment opened and closed.

I put the photo back down and walked over to my closet. When I opened it, inside revealed a mega ton of manga books. I had plenty of action series that I loved to read, but there was one that really caught my attention.

"Absolute Boyfriend," I whispered, and pulled the book out. It was a pretty cheesy book, but I really loved the story. It was beautiful in my opinion. Really, I loved my sleep, but lately I had been too afraid to close my eyes because of my dreams and the incident with Gokudera.

Half way through the series, I found myself drifting off. I supposed that it was because I hadn't slept more than an hour for the past couple days.

'Just a little. I'll only sleep a little,' I thought, and laid my head down on my pillow.

 _I opened my eyes and expected to be met with another scene of Tsuna and I or Kyoya and I. Instead, I was met with a more peaceful dream. It was the one I had before the volleyball match._

" _The meadow is still very beautiful," I whispered, running my hand through it. The ripples extended through the entire pond. "If I could have dreams like this every time, I may be able to sleep."_

" _I thought so too," a voice said._

 _I whipped my head around to see a girl that looked exactly like me._

" _I always did love white orchids. They reminded me of our brother, Byakuran. Well… my brother to be exact, but yours technically too," the look alike of me said. "Ne, Serena?"_

 _"My name is Aura Gesso," I said, taking a defensive position._

 _"Or is it? What exactly do you know about yourself? Mama erased your memories," the girl said, smiling as she sat down on the grass. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you suspicious. You see, you may call me your conscious."_

 _"Great, first those dreams about Tsuna, now this wacko? I need to see a psychiatrist," I muttered, sitting down beside her. "So, what's your name?"_

 _"You may call me Aura Gesso. After all, this body's mine," she whispered into my ear._

 _I reeled back._

 _"Your memory has been wiped clean, right? I can't tell you everything, but I'll say this. You aren't Aura Gesso, I am. You are Serena, the girl who died and whom I gave my body to," Aura said, smiling at me. "I know it's hard to process, but please bear with me. I only speak the truth."_

 _"Throwing something stupid like that around and telling me you only speak the truth? HA! What a joke," I snorted, standing up._

 _"Your eyes are suppose to be blue," she said catching me off guard. "Know why they are lilac? Because of that bracelet you wear. It contains mist flames that have created an illusion."_

 _My brain started pounding and I fell backwards. My eyes met the water, and slowly, they changed from the pale lilac to the blue colour my mother had._

 _All of a sudden, I wasn't a copy of my sister. All of a sudden, everything made sense._

 _"That's why that colour felt wrong…" I murmured, touching the surface of the pond. "It was suppose to be blue…"_

 _"Yup, but mine is lilac, because it was my body," Aura said, moving over beside me._

 _"Don't get me wrong, I don't entirely believe you, but why did you give your body to me?" I asked, looking at the real Aura._

 _"Because Serena, you're special. The things that will happen… I don't have the guts to do it…"_

 _She gave a forced laugh._

 _"It was really awful of me to pull you from death and force you to do my dirty work," Aura muttered, placing her head on her knees. "But… if someone doesn't do it, this dimension will fall into chaos."_

 _"So… I was a dead spirit… who was older than now…" I whispered, trailing my hands through the grass. "I guess that explains why I can feel love and know what it is." I glanced at Aura. "But that doesn't explain why I love them that way."_

 _"Let's just say that you met them before you were here," Aura replied, and gave me a smirk._

 _My head started to hurt._

 _"Someone must be trying to wake you up. I've kept you here too long. Time moves differently here. They must be very worried," Aura said, standing up. "I'll explain things in depth next time we meet. Goodbye Serena."_

 _Then, everything went black._

I opened my eyes. It seemed that I was in a hospital bed, and I didn't even know why. It looked like a private room too.

"Why…?" I murmured, sitting up. My arm didn't seem to feel heavy, and I looked to see that my cast was gone and my arm was fully healed. "How…? I don't believe it… I was asleep that long? How is that possible?"

'What day is it?' I thought, and looked at the calendar. 'It's been 2 weeks… I've missed mom's death anniversary…'

I noticed a day that was tomorrow.

'Tsuna's birthday… It's tomorrow… Thank god…'

"I didn't miss that day…" I whispered, and laid back down, closed my eyes, and let myself drift away by the sound of nothing.

 _"Kufufu..."_

 _I looked around to see blood everywhere on the walls._

 _"What is this place?" I asked, stepping back._

 _"Kufufu, amusing as always Aura..."_

 _I looked around, but couldn't find the source of the voice._

 _"Who are you?!" I yelled, completely freaked out._

 _"Oya? That's sad. You forgot me already Aura?" the male voice asked, right beside my ear. My heart thumped loudly as I turned to see a blue haired male with red and blue eyes. "Kufufu... no matter. I will remind you."_

 _The male took a step closer._

I sat up again, huffing.

"I don't think I'll ever sleep again with all these dreams of random males trying to seduce me," I groaned, looking up at the ceiling. "Stupid life..."


	16. A Familiar Face

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To Kain13: I don't think that would be all bad... Well, in Aura's opinion she hates it. If I was her... well, I guess I would be confused and yeah...**

 **To angelacorus: I decided to go with my friend's idea and put both pairings until around the end of the story. That means you can fight for both sides~ Maybe I should put up a poll or something.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Dreaming_

 _I stared wide-eyed at the male standing before me. It was him. That guy. The one with blue and red eyes. The one from my dream._

 _"You… who are you?" I asked, walking closer. He simply smirked and disappeared into a cloud of mist, leaving me alone in the forest. Or so I thought._

 _In his place was Tsuna, panting with a worried look in his eyes._

 _"Tsuna-"_

 _I didn't get to finish my sentence when Tsuna hugged me tightly. Tears slipped from his eyes onto my cheek. I didn't know why he was crying, but I wanted to know. I didn't know why exactly I was crying, but I knew it was because Tsuna was._

 _"Aura-chan, you're okay. You're okay. You're okay," Tsuna chanted to himself as if I was about to die._

 _"Tsuna, why?" I asked, reaching up and wiping away his tears. "Don't cry. You look better with that smile on your face. Like when you dream about Kyoko, when you're happy and playing with Melody or when you're reading manga."_

 _I had not noticed that all the times I mentioned didn't include me._

 _"Aura-chan is my best friend… If I lost her… I wouldn't know what to do. She's always there giving me ideas. She's always there to help me. If she was gone…" Tsuna whispered, tightening his grip. "Nothing would be right if Aura-chan was gone."_

 _Deep down inside, it felt wrong. Me loving Tsuna felt wrong. Him hugging me felt wrong. Him not being with Kyoko felt wrong. My existent felt wrong. I felt as if I shouldn't be the one who he was hugging, but the real Aura. I was a fake, an imposter. I wasn't Aura._

 _"Tsuna… I won't ever leave you. Even if the world turns against you," I buried my head deep in his chest, "I'll be by your side. Because… I love Tsuna…"_

'That's right, I love Tsuna… Yet… I don't deserve him,' I thought, then snapped out of my fantasy and returned to reality. 'Wait, no! I don't love Tsuna! I… who do I like? Augh! I can't even sleep or think properly because of these dreams. It's been a month! Someone just kill me now!'

"I'm sorry I can't help with that," Aura replied, her voice echoing through my head. "It looks like those dreams are getting worse, huh?"

"Can't you help me sleep? There's a pattern I know my next dream is going to be about that red and blue eyed boy," I muttered into my arms.

"I just said I can't…" Aura told me. "Oh god, this sleep deprivation is really doing a number on you."

"No, it's these dreams of guys seducing me and the fact you won't even tell me how I know them!" I spat angrily.

"It's not my fault! Your mind might go into a state of shock if I tell you. Serena, you have to remember without someone telling you. Maybe if you were to see someone from your past, it may trigger a memory," Aura suggested.

'That's why it's totally fine to tell me I'm not really me,' I replied, rolling my eyes.

"…"

"Aura-chan, class is over. It's time to wake up," a voice told me.

"Go away!" I snapped, turning to face the voice, only to see a scared Tsuna. "Er… Hi, Tsuna…" I murmured, standing up and packing my bag. "So, why aren't you walking home with Gokudera or Takeshi?"

"Well… I want to walk with Aura-chan. You haven't been feeling well recently, so I want to be there just in case," Tsuna told me, scratching his cheek.

"This scene is just going to influence your dreams even more."

'Shut up, no one asked you,' I thought bitterly.

"Fine, fine. I'll talk to you later~" Aura said, and her voice disappeared.

"That's a good idea Tsuna, I'll end up lashing out at you," I said sarcastically. "I don't want that," I mumbled softly to him. "It'll end up with me scarring you for life," I said, placing my hands behind my head.

"You're too late, Reborn already did."

'You have the right to be quiet. Why didn't you leave yet?!'

"Because I have the right to see what you see," Aura replied. I wanted to wipe that smirk off her face with a couple blows from my fists. "Okay, I'll really leave now. Just call me if something happens."

"Like I would ever do that," I muttered bitterly.

"Oh, so you don't like video games anymore?" Tsuna asked me sadly.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, blinking at him.

"Well… I just asked if you wanted to come over and play video games again. I really didn't have time until now to play that new game you bought me," Tsuna told me.

"Oh, I'd love to," I said, forcing a smile despite wanting to just lay down in the middle of the road and attempt to sleep. "Yeah, sure. I've been pretty busy catching up on paperwork, but I have some time to hang around."

The walk towards his house was pretty silent. Well, it was basically Ryuto's fault. He spilled so many beans to Tsuna that I was pretty sure that Tsuna didn't see me as me anymore. I was glad I kept my own secrets from my own family… somewhat at least.

"Hey… Tsuna…" I said, wanting to break the ice. "I don't… I don't think we should be friends anymore," I told him, stopping in my tracks.

Okay, so it was a bad way to break the ice, but at least it was effective… slightly.

"W-what?" Tsuna questioned, completely confused. I couldn't blame him. What does one say when their friend wants to stop being friends? "Why?" Oh, yeah… You could say that.

"Because… I'm dangerous. I'm- I don't want to see those I care about hurt because of me," I said, not looking at him. The floor was very interesting all of a sudden.

"What could Aura-chan be part of to be so dangerous? Is it Hibari-san, Aura-chan?" Tsuna asked me. His innocent eyes pained my chest. They were nothing like the hidden blue that seemed to hide so much darkness. "I don't care if Aura-chan is part of the Discipline committee, I know Aura-chan would never hurt me."

If only I knew how important those words would be in the future.

"If I was part of the mafia Tsuna, what would you think of me?" I asked, looking away. "If I told you that the mafia and I were connected, what would you think?"

"I… I would be worried," Tsuna admitted. "B-but! I would still want to be Aura-chan's friend! I-I'm part of the mafia! I-in fact, I'm a mafia boss. Whatever mafia Aura-chan is part of, it could never be as bad as mine!"

I was in shock. Then, a smile formed on my face. There was a sense of relief flowing through me from the words.

"A mafia boss? If there weren't tears in your eyes, I would think you were joking," I said, taking Tsuna's hand into mine. I looked forward. "Then, let's go through this bumpy road together, Tsuna. If you ever need someone," I glanced back at him, "my hand is always open. I know I've told you many times, but I want to tell you again. I'll always be here for you Tsuna. I won't ever leave you when you need me."

 **~ Tsuna's P.O.V ~**

I remembered the conversation Aura that I had a few moments ago. She was smiling, and healthy. Now, lying in my arms, she was pale. She didn't wake up no matter how much I shook her and called her name.

I didn't know why she was in another coma. All she did was take a look at Dino-san, exchanged a few words, and then she became pale before falling to the floor. All Dino-san said was that he met her before in Italy.

"Romario! Take a look at her, quickly!" Dino-san commanded, his voice in a panic. I didn't know why, but I didn't want him to help. It was his fault Aura was sick, wasn't it?

I gave Aura over to the man known as Romario. I only prayed as he examined her that Aura-chan was okay.

A name escaped her lips. Only I heard it. Everyone else was too focused on her well being to notice it, but I did. That name was…

 _Mukuro Rokudo._

 **~ Serena's P.O.V ~**

 _I stared at the male who was standing in front of me. I knew him. It was the male with blue hair and red and blue eyes. It was the one who appeared in my dreams rather frequently as of late._

 _"You… just who are you?" I asked him again. I felt that I should know who he was. I knew who he was. We met before, just as I met that blonde man named Dino. I knew them, but it was buried deep back in my brain._

 _"Kufufu… you tell me. Who am I, Aura?" the male asked. His tall figure hovered over me as he walked closer. "You know the answer. You know who I am, just as I know who you are."_

 _His hand touched my cheek and moved slowly down to my chin. His eyes were so captivating and I couldn't look away. This dream was on a whole other scale of seducing. I was… I was actually falling in love with a guy I didn't even know. Or… I didn't remember._

 _"Where did we meet? I… I don't know you, but I feel like I should," I murmured, our eyes never leaving from each other. "Just who… who are you to me? How do I even know you?"_

 _"Kufufu… you still don't remember?" the male asked. "Do you want me to remind you?"_

 _His lips met mine in a kiss. I felt my eyes close automatically. It felt so real. It was a feeling that I never experienced before, yet at the same time, did experience before._

 _When our lips pulled away, a name appeared in my head. A name and a missing memory. It was short, but enough to tell me how I met him, and who he was._

 _"Mukuro… Rokudo…" I whispered softly, and felt my eyes grow heavy before I collapsed on the male I knew as Mukuro. The male I met when I was in the Estraneo family. The boy I met when I was still in…_

 _Italy._

 **~ Aura's P.O.V ~**

"Kyaah! Pedophile!" I screamed, and pushed the man who was touching me away. "I've been raped! My virginity is gone!"

"Um, Aura-chan? I think that's going a bit too far…" Tsuna told me. I looked at him and noticed I was still in his room. "A-are you okay?"

"For some reason, it feels like I'm not tired anymore," I whispered, placing the tips of my fingers against the side of my forehead. "I haven't been able to sleep recently, but those 5 minutes… It feels really refreshing…" I closed my eyes.

'I just have to take over for a couple hours to allow Serena her peaceful time with Mukuro. It's weird how he actually got her to fall asleep. I feel like I shouldn't leave them alone, yet… maybe I just should.'

"Italy… I'm sorry Dino-san, but I've never been there, nor did I know how to walk or talk at the age of 2. I was a late bloomer, and didn't start until 4," I lied smoothly.

"HIIEE! Aura-chan used a suffix! You're not okay!" Tsuna screamed. I opened my eyes to see him smiling.

'He gave me a heart attack. How does Serena do this?'

"So what? I can use suffixes whenever I want!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms and pouting. I felt like I was doing a really bad job trying to imitate Serena. "I think I'll just go home and get some rest." I glanced at Romario and the other 2 of Dino's men. "It's awkward being watched while sleeping."

"W-what? You can't leave me here alone with them!" Tsuna called out to me.

"Sorry Tsuna, but you on yo own bro~" I replied, and ran out the door to find a place where I could place the body and give it back to Serena for her to use again.

'It's such a shame. Even though I have my body back, I can't…

 _Feel anything.'_

 **~ Serena's P.O.V ~**

The moment I opened my eyes, I immediately moved to the side to avoid being punched in the face. I didn't even know why I was being attacked let alone who was attacking me. I remembered being at Tsuna's house and falling unconscious in Mukuro's arms.

"You have 2 seconds to explain what's going on," I hissed angrily at the first guy I grabbed and knocked to the ground. "If you don't, I'm sure Hibari Kyoya won't mind taking care of a few dead bodies for me."

"Um… Serena, I'll tell you very quickly. You needed some sleep, and since Mukuro managed to get your mind to sleep, I took over your body for the last day or so. That guy is part of a yakuza gang and 'you' came here because you thought Tsuna was kidnapped, when really it was just Dino-san. They're attacking you, but are pretty scared of you," Aura said. "Oh, and you guys are skipping school, so good luck."

I glanced back to see Tsuna, Gokudera, Takeshi, and Dino.

"Wait a minute, I remember you guys," I said, looking back forward and cracking my knuckles. "You were the guys who jumped me a few days ago." I put my hands down and sneered at them. "Get out of my sight before I decided to let the anger I've been holding out on you."

"Y-yes Kirochima-sama!" they all yelled and scampered off out the open door.

"Aura-chan sure is cool, isn't she?" Takeshi said, laughing.

"I don't think that's cool Yamamoto…" Tsuna sighed. "I didn't know you were attacked by anyone, though Aura-chan."

"You want me to mention being jumped by a gang while Ryuto is around? My god, I'm not going to be responsible or do any more work because of him and his anger issues," I said, knowing Tsuna would get what I was implying.

"He would kill them all…" Tsuna said, then sighed again.

"Anyways, I have to go. Because of some people, we skipped class, and I have to deal with Kyoya," I groaned, "again…"

'I hate you Tsuna. I hate you, yet also like you.'


	17. Continuing On

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To Angelacorus: Yes, it's a crazy idea isn't it? I hope it at least satisfies you.**

 **To Kain13: It's okay. I'll be awaiting your reviews in the future. Trust me, when you say wacky internet, I know what you mean. Sometimes my internet turns off by itself, and we have to call a repairman. I don't get internet for a week or so.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

"Agh! Why can't Ryuto be in my class?" I asked myself as I ran through town. "I always have to run around to find Tsuna or anyone else if I want to know what's for homework! It's that stupid Reborn's fault!"

I slowed down.

'I haven't heard from Aura lately either. I also haven't been having those dreams. I wonder if she's using her energy to make sure I do whatever she wants me to do properly. If that's true, should I really be focusing on schoolwork?'

"Why did I have to fight Kyoya and fall asleep on the roof?" I asked myself. "Hell, why did I even fight him in the first place?"

I sighed.

'I have the strangest feeling like Tsuna is in big trouble.'

 **~ Tsuna's P.O.V ~**

"Tsuna, you okay?" Aura asked me.

I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my face. I realized that if I died, not only would my life be short, but I would leave the girl who had been my best friend all alone. She hadn't been feeling well recently, and I didn't want to die when she was going through her attacks.

"H-hey! Don't cry! I swear to god the attacks won't happen anymore!" Aura told me, her voice in a panic. "I've been able to sleep lately!"

"Aura-chan…"

"That's so embarrassing! All your life, it has always been that girl who's done everything that you couldn't!"

I gave a screech and covered the talking skull.

"That's so embarrassing! You can't talk to the girl you love, even if Aura-chan helps you!"

"That's so embarrassing and sweet! Aura-chan has been the one who does everything to make sure that you, who is very weak, is safe! And she is younger than you!"

I knew that was true. Aura-chan had always been the one who protected me. I never could protect her because I was weaker than her. Even if she was 6 years younger, she was smarter and stronger than I could ever be.

I remembered when we first met.

" _This is Kirochima Aura. She's a child genius and will be starting school in this grade," sensei said as a girl, barely the age of 4 and a half, walked into the room. Her hair was silver, and tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were a pale lilac, and seemed to shine._

" _Hi," she said. There was a hint of drowsiness in her voice. I guessed it was because she wasn't very much older than a preschooler, and needed more sleep._

 _Her eyes locked with mine. I found myself staring when she gave me a small smile before it turned back into the frown she had since she walked in._

" _Kirochima-chan, you may sit wherever you see an empty space," sensei told Aura-chan._

" _Kirochima-chan, come sit with us~" a group of girls who sat together called to her. She didn't even look in their direction as she headed towards me._

" _Is this spot taken?" she asked, pointing to the empty seat in the table I sat at. I simply shook my head side to side quickly. "Thanks," Aura-chan said shortly, and sat down beside me._

" _I wouldn't sit there Kirochima-chan, you might get the stupid cooties from Dame-Tsuna," one of my bullies laughed, and I turned a bright red._

" _Pfft, you have to be joking. At least if I get the stupid cooties, I won't have to listen to the stupid ideas that come from your mouth," Aura-chan replied harshly. That shut him up, but made everyone's jaw drop. "You'll catch flies like that. What are you trying to do? Copy the old lady who swallowed a fly?"_

 _Nobody looked back at us after that._

" _Um… anyways, what's your name?" Aura-chan asked. "I really don't think it's Dame-Tsuna. No one would ever name their child that."_

" _Sawada Tsunayoshi," I whispered softly, then remembered that smile she gave me. It felt so reassuring. I wanted to… I wanted to become friends with her. "B-but, you can call me Tsuna!"_

 _Aura-chan smiled at me again._

" _Then you can call me Aura, Tsuna."_

She had protected me, even before we became friends.

"I don't know who said that, but it's not all true. If I hadn't met Tsuna, I'd probably be stuck with somebody boring," Aura said to me. "I'm pretty happy to protect Tsuna, because in a way, he protects me too. I'd never change the past."

The skulls went quiet.

"And I have no idea how I could've survived through school without knowing what homework we needed to do," Aura-chan said, grinning. I've noticed that even around her own family, she never smiled that big. "Plus, it's funny seeing you stutter when you're trying to talk to Kyoko."

'How am I supposed to tell her I'm going to die when she keeps talking so good about me, and is smiling so much?!'

"Oh, fine, I'll cure you," Doctor Shamal said as he walked up to us.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up at the man. "But you don't have instruments or medicine."

"I have them right here," Doctor Shamal replied, and pulled out a case.

 **~ Serena's P.O.V ~**

I was very confused as I watched the old man and Tsuna interact. He said something about a cure, but I didn't know why.

'Tsuna has a disease? I don't remember him mentioning that,' I thought, watching Tsuna jump and down for joy. 'Does he not trust me anymore?'

I felt upset as I turned and walked away, completely forgetting about the homework.


	18. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To angelacorus: Actually, to tell the truth, I didn't notice until recently too. When writing, I just let myself fly and don't worry about any mistakes because my friend does the editing after, and then I add the replies and post the chapter.**

 **To Grizzmon: I kinda don't want to spoil the future, but basically Aura was used by Byakuran... sorta? And yes, Melody is not reborn from Selena, they just have the same personality, but slightly different likes and dislikes.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Dreaming_

"It's been awhile since we got to walk to school peacefully," I said, stretching. "Yesterday we attacked by… a wild boar?"

"Yeah, and the day before was a herd of giraffe," Ryuto said, then sighed. "Every day there seems to be a new animal."

"When you have soccer practice, it's way worse… Somehow Kyoya manages to find me, and chases me around town. I think I do more exercise than I sleep. That," I glared at the sky, "is NOT okay with me."

"If you even stay awake more than you sleep, then that's news to me," Ryuto told me, and we started to laugh. "I sometimes wish Melody were here to join us."

"Yeah, me too. I worry about her being by herself. I heard recently that Namimori Elementary School had a fighting incident," I said, shaking my head. "I don't think she'll be able to pass the Namimori Middle School exam though."

"You can always sneak her through," Ryuto told me, smirking.

"Yeah right, like that would ever happen," I replied, and got on his back. "Carry me to school Ryuto," I whined.

"Don't I always?" Ryuto asked, picking me up and starting to walk.

An explosion rang through the air.

"Gokudera and his overprotectiveness," I said, and we both sighed at the same time before we continued to head towards the school.

'I'm glad Gokudera is here, though. I feel better knowing that when I leave, there will be someone who I can trust to really care for Tsuna other than Takeshi. Ryuto and Tsuna are only in mutual respect because of me after all.'

 **~ Time Skip ~**

"Let's go Aura-chan!" Takeshi laughed as he pulled me along with him to dodge the insane spiked baseballs.

"Hey! I just had an extreme run with Ryohei! I can't run anymore!" I complained, but still ran anyways. Oh the things I did for people.

"Hahaha, it's okay, it's okay," Takeshi told me. "This is really easy Aura-chan!"

"Agh! It's too late to even quit!" I yelled, leaping out of the way of one of the spiked balls. "Why you do this to me Takeshi?!" I screamed in english.

'But, this is actually fun. Being awake longer, I can learn more about those I care. I can spend time with those I care. I can have more fun before the real scene happens.'

"It's like playing war," Takeshi said, looking at the tank. "This is so cool and so much fun!"

A terrible thought crossed my mind.

'Kyoya is gonna kill me!' I thought, picking up my pace. 'Of all the places to do the training, why did that baby choose the school?! I'll never finish his paperwork, even if Tetsuya helps me!'

"Don't you think this is fun, Aura-chan?" Takeshi asked, moving to beside me. "Hahaha, that baby has great ideas for training, doesn't he?"

"I don't even know what we're training for… Kyoko just called me to come with her to the school…" I murmured, innerly sighing.

'Something feels weird.'

My brain started pounding, and I immediately clutched it.

'A memory attack?! Now of all times?!' I thought, trying to push the memory of my brain. Of course, that wasn't possible, but it was worth a shot.

"Hurry, hurry, Aura-chan," Takeshi urged, smiling at me.

'I have to pick up the pace. For Takeshi. This headache is getting worse. Maybe if I run while closing my eyes… I can see the memory quickly and then focus on running again.'

And, for some strange, unknown, magic, witchcraft, black magic of a reason, it worked.

"Why am I on the track team, I'm usually on the boxing team," I sighed, stretching my legs. "And 1500m of all lengths! Just what was my brother thinking, signing up even though his leg is hurt, and telling me to take his place."

"You ready, girly?" the guy beside me asked.

"Sure, 'cause I love to run," I replied sarcastically.

"On your marks! Get set! … GO!" the announcer yelled, and pulled the trigger.

My legs went into autopilot as I pulled ahead from all the other runners. Sprinting wasn't a good idea in 1500m, but I was different. I defied logic. Yes… that was right. They called me…

The Demon Girl.

I gasped and opened my eyes. Luckily, the memory was short, and didn't affect me running away from the tank shooting machine. However, it did leave me with more questions.

'Was that my past life? Or the life I lived as Aura? I can't tell. I couldn't see the body. No, I was the same height as that guy. That has to be my past life.'

"HIEEEE!" a screech ran through the air. It was very familiar. It was Tsuna.

"That sounded like a cry for help!" Aura said, her voice in my head again.

'Are you serious? Don't say dumb lines like that,' I thought, running towards the scream. 'Where have you been?'

"Aw, you missed me! That makes me so happy Serena," Aura said. I could feel the tears that ran down her face in my mind. I didn't even know how that was possible. "Mukuro has been knocking on your mind and creating those dreams. It took a lot of power to keep him out."

'Wait, knew how to keep him from my mind, and now you do it?!' I thought angrily, wanting to strangle the girl.

"I just discovered it. It's only the dreams involving him. You know, I think he likes you~ I mean, how many times have you kissed?" Aura asked me.

'T-that's none of your business!' I yelled in my mind, my face turning red. 'So you basically stopped because he stopped?'

"Nah, I just wanted to take over the body. You and Mukuro should spend some time together since you're the perfect couple! It's amazing how you even got him to like-"

"That's enough out of you. Go back to the back of my brain. There's something I need to do before anything else," I whispered softly.

"If you had to choose between your brother and Tsuna, which you pick?" Aura suddenly asked me. "You love them both, but only one can survive… How do you choose?"

I snorted.

"I defy logic. If they say only one can survive," I stopped at the window, "then I'll do the impossible and make them both survive at all costs."

"Hey! You alright?!" Takeshi yelled, stopping beside me.

"We heard your screaming from outside," Dino said, stopping on the other side of Takeshi.

"Yamamoto! Aura-chan!" Tsuna yelled out in relief. It made me wonder what he was doing. So, just for the hell of it…

"Geez Tsuna, get a room if you're gonna do that. I don't think we need to hear anything," I said, smirking while crossing my arms.

"Don't say things like that!" Tsuna yelled back at me, making my smirk widen. Oh how I loved to tease him at times. You know, since I can't tease- never mind.

"These two are amazing! They can dodge all of the balls with ease," Dino told Tsuna. My attention was on someone else.

"I'll go distract Mukuro. I have a feeling you want to do something before letting me take over."

'I swear if you get him to do anything perverted, I'll kill you.'

"We'll see." With that, she was gone again.

"Aura-chan? Are you okay?" Takeshi suddenly asked me.

"Okay? After making me run a second Ryohei style marathon?! You'd have to be Ryohei or Ryuto to survive that kind of running!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up into the air. "Or… well I guess that includes you too, Takeshi, but… Eh, whatever."

"Um… you survived it too, Aura-chan," Tsuna pointed out, standing up. I noticed that Gokudera was walking out of the room. He didn't seem cheerful like he usually would around Tsuna. "Gokudera-kun?"

"… I feel light headed. I think I'll go home or something," I said, turning their attention away from Gokudera. "If my brother calls, tell him I probably fell asleep at the park or on the road again."

I waved goodbye and walked off after Gokudera.

"Did she say again?"

 **~ Time Skip ~**

"Every time I look for someone, it always ends up with the sun setting and me running before I can actually find them! Why is that?!" I yelled at myself while running along the sidewalk. My eyes caught sight of him just as I passed the park. "Gokudera?"

"What do you want you brat?" he hissed when I sat down on the swings beside him. I was ready to retort, but bit my lip, knowing that it wasn't the time.

"Well, what do you want?" I ended up saying.

"You're the one who came up to me!" Gokudera yelled.

"That came out wrong," I said, looking at him. "What I meant was what do you want to do?" I gripped the chains tightly. "What do you hope to accomplish as Tsuna's right hand man by sitting around here and moping?"

"…"

"What I want is to find out who I really am," I told him, looking up at the sky. "I want to figure out who I am, and live a happy life while knowing Tsuna has someone to protect him when I'm not there. I decided that you, Gokudera, would be that person."

I stood up and turned to face him. My hand gripped his collar tightly.

"I was wrong. You're pathetic! A coward! You ran away from your problems!" I yelled at him. "Tsuna needs you, and you just left him. He's clumsy, not smart, not athletic, nothing! That's why I want to be there for him. I want to be by his side to make sure that he grows into someone that will live a happy life."

Tears filled the brim of my eyes.

"But I can't. I can't tell you why, but I just can't be there for him. I want to, but this logic- no, this physics I can't defy. So tell me, what do you plan to accomplish by sitting here and moping?!"

"I don't plan on sitting here and moping," Gokudera said, his confidence back. "I plan on going back and making Juudaime proud!"

I let go of his collar and he stood up.

"I'm jealous of you Gokudera. You can actually stay by Tsuna's side," I said my turning around. "Take care of him for me. I know you will take care of him, but do it for me too, not just for yourself and his sake. When I die…"

I started to walk away.

"When I die… at least I will know someone will protect him with their life. That makes me feel at ease… because I… I love Tsuna."

 **I think I failed this chapter. Oh well, at least it was longer.**

 **Question: Who do you love more?! Serena x Tsuna or Serena x Mukuro?**


	19. Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To angelacorus: Well, they say every good couple fights. Except, when it comes to Aura, she just tends to fight with Tsuna whenever she feels like it because she thinks it's a waste of energy.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Dreaming_

"Tsuna-nii!" Melody yelled, and leaped into Tsuna's arms. I felt jealous she could do that. At the same time I felt that something wasn't right about the scene.

"Melody-chan!" Tsuna yelled out in surprise. "Where is Aura-chan?"

'Not showing myself while wearing this, that's for sure,' I thought, tugging at the kimono that mother had bought last year. Melody forced me to wear it. 'Come on Ryuto! Hurry up and get over here!'

"I was sure Aura-nee was following me…" Melody said, and her head started looking around. I decided to pull my entire body behind the wall I was watching from. "Ah! Kyoko-nee! Haru-nee! Your kimonos are so pretty!"

"Your kimono is very cute on you Melody-chan," Haru replied. I couldn't see what she was doing, but I assumed it was hugging my sister.

'Ryuto! I swear to god if you-'

"Melody, there you are!" Ryuto yelled, running past me. His eyes glanced at me quickly, and there was a smirk on his face.

'No, he's not planning on…'

"I brought Aura with me. Though, how exactly do you run in that?" he asked, pulling me up and out of my hiding spot.

"I defy logic," I replied, slapping his hand away. A blush creeped on my face as everyone stared at me. Whether it was from shock or amazement, I didn't care. All I cared about was how embarrassing it was. "W-what are you looking at?!"

"Aura-chan… you look so pretty!" Kyoko said, her hands on her cheeks. "You should wear kimono's more often!"

"Hahi! I didn't even recognize you Aura-chan!" Haru added, smiling you. "I agree with Kyoko-chan! You look very pretty."

"EXTREME!" Need I say who? Well, just in case, it was Ryohei.

"Hahaha… you look so adorable Aura-chan~" Takeshi told me, flashing his award winning smile.

"Aura-chan…" was all that Tsuna could say. I guess he was still in shock. It made me blush even more. I didn't want him of all people to see me look so girly and weak.

"Hmph, not bad," Gokudera muttered under his breath. Normal since our relationship upped slightly after the training program Reborn set up.

"Look who's getting shy," Ryuto said, laughing. "I'll take Melody and you can stay here by yourself," he said, and took our sister's hand.

"I told you so~" Melody called back to me as they walked away.

"I'll kill them one day, I swear," I muttered, my hand in a tight fist. "They won't even know what hit them, I swear it." I breathed in and out a couple times before walking closer. "So? Why did Reborn call us over?"

"I should've known…" Tsuna muttered, looking dejected.

The ground started to rubble and from it erupted Reborn. I didn't like how he suddenly came out of nowhere, and the feeling that he was up to something.

"Then again, when isn't he up to something?" Aura asked suddenly.

'You tell me,' I replied, crossing my arms. 'Wanna take over? My intuition tells me nothing should be dangerous. You can just call me out if something happens.'

"Are you serious?!" Aura yelled. "YES! I've been waiting for the past month for you to let me take over again!"

'Good luck,' I thought, and closed my eyes, letting my mind drift off.

 **~ Aura's P.O.V ~**

'According to Serena's old memories, this is where Reborn makes them have a New Year's fight between the Cavallone family, and the Vongola family,' I thought, letting my arms drop down to my sides. 'In the end it was a tie game. I guess if I don't participate, everything will be fine.'

"Hey, your opponents are here," Reborn said, catching my attention. I turned to see a truck filled with Dino-san and some of his family members.

'I don't think I can do this. I'm kind of scared right now. However, I don't want to leave everything up to Serena. What will I do when she's gone? I have to take over sometimes and be someone who can really protect the people I care about.'

I gulped.

'Now that I think about it, Mukuro figured out it wasn't her right away. Is this the power of love or something? Whatever it is, the biggest problem is that I forgot to tell Serena that I told him I had split personality and there was technically two of me.'

 **~ Serena's P.O.V ~**

"Is there a reason why you come and visit my dreams, Mukuro?" I asked, finally curious after about 3 months talking to him.

"Kufufu… why do you let me in to your dreams?" he replied, smirking.

"Because you can help me figure out my memories," I said, looking up at the sky. The grass underneath me shifted as a small breeze blew past. "Now that I think about it, I've seen you in my dreams when I was even younger, around 5 or 6. I always thought it was weird to be dreaming about a guy and kissing him, so… I guess I forgot about it until now."

"That wasn't all we did," Mukuro said, making a blush creep onto my face.

"W-what?!"

"Chikusa and Ken were there too. However, since your memory is gone, you probably don't remember them," he told me.

"No, it's coming back to me. The memories from before I was 4 are gone. It's like I woke up one day as a 4 year old and just lived life," I told him. My fist grabbed a bunch of grass. "Can you tell me more about how we met?"

"There is nothing more you need to know," he said. "Knowing my name, and you helping me escape the Estraneo family is enough. I know you realize that if I tell you about your past, your mind could go into a state of shock."

"T'ch, you sound like sunshine and rainbows," I muttered under my breath. "I guess that means Aura really is correct."

"There is something about you that intrigues me," Mukuro pulled me into his lap. "You aren't like everyone else. I sense death from you."

My heart started to pound from fear, the fact that I was in his lap, and the fact that he was hugging me. The fact that he was whispering into my ear was NOT helping.

"I guess it's because I have died once."

"Kufufu, they did the 6 paths of hell experiment on you too? I remember you telling me that you were new and only just got there," Mukuro said, his grip tightening.

"How should I know? I lost my memories, remember?" I retorted, trying not to blush. "Since you went through the 6 paths of hell, you should know this, right?"

I turned to look at Mukuro.

"Is it possible for a spirit to take over someone's body?"

"Kufufu, I was able to take over a man's body with no problem. A spirit should have even less of a problem," he replied, smirking. "Why do you ask?"

"... I have a little infestation in my body. You know, the one that said I had a split personality," I said, looking ahead. "In fact, it probably is in trouble right now. I guess I'll talk to you tonight."

Closing my eyes, I let myself drift off again.

 **~ Aura's P.O.V ~**

"AHHH! This is no use! At this rate, I'll be in debt for one million yen for the rest of my life!" Tsuna yelled, clutching his head.

'I want to help him, but I'm not a fighter like Serena. I only know the basics to swordfighting, and my knowledge isn't that great. My resolve… I want to be like Serena. In order to do that, I have to take chances!'

"Tsuna," I said, crossing my arms like Serena usually would, "I'll take the next one. Just trust me, okay? This next challenge shouldn't be too hard."

'WOW! I feel so cool! No wonder Serena always does this!'

"But…"

"This challenge is taking too long. The next round will be final one," Reborn interrupted. "I have the perfect challenge."

"Aura-chan, I don't think you should go," Tsuna told me.

"I'll be fine," I replied, looking ahead confidently. "What is the next challenge?"

"This will be a 1 on 1 fight," Reborn said, catching me off guard. I had expected it to be the mochi making challenge like the memories said. That meant that we must've changed the plot.

"That's a little unfair, don't you think, Reborn?" Dino-san asked the arcobaleno.

"I-I am more than capable to take down one of your men!" I yelled, knowing that Serena's pride would not be happy if I was treated like an average child. "Don't underestimate me just because I'm younger than you!"

"But Aura-chan, it could be-" Tsuna stopped himself. I guess he remembered that Serena loved to fight Hibari a lot. "Be careful."

"Yeah, I know," I replied, looking forward again.

"Are you sure about this?" Dino asked me.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Hmph, you're very confident, aren't you Aura? You really think you can beat this guy?" Serena asked, her voice inside my head.

'No.'

"Go figure. I admire your courage for wanting to protect Tsuna. I'll take over again, 'kay?" she said, her voice actually sounding kind. "When I leave, at least I know you'll do a great job in taking care of him."

'Yeah, I will. I promise!'

 **~ Serena's P.O.V ~**

"You missed," I said, moving my head to the right. The kimono I was wearing wasn't helping with my fight. "OI! Tsuna! Hold onto this for me!" I yelled, and pulled off the kimono.

"EH?!" he yelled when I tossed it over to him. "Then what will you wear?!"

"I have Kyoya chasing me around. There is no way I'd wear something like that without clothes underneath that would give me a quick escape," I replied, tugging my tank top back into place. "It was hot anyways and I was planning on taking it off sooner or later."

"It's -4 and she's wearing a tank top, shorts, and running shoes," I heard Tsuna mutter under his breath. "She's crazy sometimes."

"Wrong person to face," I told the Cavallone member, ignoring what I heard Tsuna say about me. "Children are like spawns of satan. We can bring hell to your life."

My foot raised into the air as I kicked him under the chin into a handstand. Then, using my hands, I swirled and gave a roundhouse kick to the face before using my arms to jump back into a standing position.

The member(whose name I still can't remember) rushed towards me after regaining his balance. I ducked down under his punch.

"Extreme uppercut!" I yelled, forcing my fist into his stomach. He landed on his back out cold. Oh how I'd love to turn and see the faces that were watching me from behind.

"EXTREME AURA!" Ryohei yelled.

'Yup, how I'd love to see their faces. However…'

My head pounded and I collapsed onto the floor.

"That was too much excitement for one day. Must recharge battery…"

"Hahaha, that's Aura-chan for you."

"HIEE! Aura-chan! If you catch a cold, who knows what Ryuto will do to us!"


	20. Truths

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Aura, you don't look so well," Ryuto said as we walked to school. I bit my lip to keep from lashing out at him.

'Mukuro said that he's in Japan. I don't think that it sits well with my stomach to know that he's here. I don't even know why!'

"Hey, ask Ryuto if you can have some time alone. There's something I need to talk to you about, and you won't be happy," Aura said. She did sound less cheerful than usual.

"Ryuto, tell Kyoya I'm not feeling well," I told my brother, turning around. "I'm going for a walk in the park or something."

"Want me to come with you?" he asked, looking worried. "I don't feel well knowing my sister is sick and is walking around town by herself."

"I'm not sick, just very conflicted between some things," I replied, and walked away.

'Now, tell me what you want.'

"Just saying, these are spoilers. When you were 3, you met Mukuro," Aura revealed to me.

'Now you tell me? I thought you said my mind would go into a state of shock.'

"It would, but since the time is coming up, it won't. You see, you're a dead spirit, but a dead spirit from another world. This world to you is an anime. You were very fond of this anime and know the entire plot. However, our mother used a drug and erased all of your memories thinking that you were all traumatized by the event at the Estraneo family."

'Sounds legit enough,' I thought, and sat down on the swings at the park. 'Go on.'

"You seem pretty calm."

'I want to hear everything before I make my judgement,' I replied.

"Like I was saying, you're from another world. After using the drug, mother brought you and the your siblings to Japan away from your father. He didn't want you to leave because he thought you would be a great asset to the family if he taught you well. Mother didn't want you to become a fighting machine."

"And Mukuro? Tell me more," I whispered under my breath.

"Ever since you met, you've been contacting each other through your dreams. You would give him information and everything he needed. I think it was out of pity, or perhaps it was the fact that you liked him. Whatever it was, he seemed to learn to like you back."

'Isn't that considered illegal since he's like 8 years older or something. Or like, my spirit must be way older than his.'

"Who knows. The thing is, the Vendice will come after you too. They're like the police for the mafia. Because you've helped him, once they catch Mukuro, they'll get you too. You're most likely gonna be stuck in prison for the rest of your life."

'If that happens, I won't be able to help you, now will I?'

"That's not my full concern. I know you'll be fine. You see, that drug is starting to wear off. I've been the one who's been blocking the memories and giving you the headaches. I didn't want you to be confused, and decided to feed you the necessary ones one at a time."

'Go figure. It was the inner one who did it,' I thought, smirking. 'If it was for my benefit, then that's okay. You had a reason. Now, is that all?'

"Just saying, you're an cryokinetic."

I started to cough at the sudden revelation. It was amazing that it was the that information that caught me off guard.

'You're telling me that I'm a psychic?!'

"Not exactly. You can just freeze things, and if necessary, you can turn things to solid ice," Aura said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I think I should leave everything else to when you see Mukuro face to face. He'll be the best person to be near when I release your memories."

'Why is that?' I asked.

"He's an illusionist, and he can enter minds. I'll make sure he doesn't see the memories, but I won't be able to help you when your mind is filling back up."

'Lovely. I get to have the mother of all headaches when I see him.'

 **~ Time Skip ~**

"Amazing, I fell asleep on the swings again," I said to myself, stretching. Aura said she wanted to go to the back of my mind and regain some energy. She had been using too much lately to take over my body when Mukuro came in.

"A-aura-chan!"

"Tsuna?" I asked, turning to see him carrying a young boy around my age on his back. "If you're trying to show me that you and Kyoko already… you know, you don't have to."

'I mean, it really hurts my feelings and such.'

"Aura-chan! Now isn't the time!" he yelled, and stopped behind me. "We have to run before they catch up!"

"Hey kid," a man said, appearing before us.

"You've been troublesome," another said, appearing behind us.

"I see… you're running from these guys," I said, cracking my knuckles. "3 guys, 3 times my size; should be easy enough." I glanced back at him. "Stand back and cover your eyes. This is for adults only."

"I should be the one telling you that…" Tsuna muttered under his breath.

"Heh, you're all messing with the wrong person," I told the three in front of me. Then, something happened.

All of a sudden, the temperature started to decrease. Ice crystals crawled up the sides of their bodies before encasing them in ice. I was completely confused before I figured out what happened.

'I don't have memories of being a cryokinetic, and now that I've been told I am one, I can't control my powers. At this rate, I may accidently freeze Tsuna or my family.'

I stepped away from the ice encased men in fright.

'What have I done?'

I fell onto my butt.

'Aura, please come back. I need to know more. I'm scared. I don't want to hurt anyone else. Please come back.'

"Aura-chan!" Tsuna yelled, and shook me.

"Tsuna, stay back," I said, and pushed him away from me. "Don't come any closer. I- I have to go!"

I stood up and ran away. Along the road was a male, around Gokudera's height. He was wearing glasses and was in a Kokuyo Middle School uniform.

As I passed by him, my heart seemed to leap out from my chest as I thought…

'I know him.'

 **~ Extended Ending ~**

"Don't you think you should answer is call, Serena? Ryuto must be worried sick about you," Aura told me as I stared at my cellphone.

"I can't go back to them. If I do, I might kill them. I can't control my psychic powers. Look, I'm even freezing up the forest around me!" I said, looking at the ground in shame. "What am I suppose to do?!"

"I guess you can't do anything until I return those memories to you, huh?" Aura said, and then sighed. "I'll unlock them for you. Just give me a second."

I closed my eyes and let the memories envelope me. When they finished, I was in shock about how cruel my life used to be.

"Now I'm scared that Ryuto will kill me when I get home," I said, laughing. "You think Kyoya will mind if I ask to stay over at his house?"

"If you give him a good reason, he might let you," Aura replied.

"How does 'I am being haunted by a second me' sound?"

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"I know so."


	21. Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To RaNDoem: YES! I'll be trying to post the chapters everyday now so that we can finally see badass Aura!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Ryohei! I don't want to run anymore!" I complained as I followed after the older male. "Why did you drag me out of the house this early?"

"Extreme running is good in the morning!" he replied loudly. One could only sigh and continue when he was like that.

'My cheek still hurts from before.'

 **~ Flash Back ~**

 _"You're home late. If I may add, about 3 days late," Ryuto greeted, waiting at the door. I laughed and stepped back._

 _"R-ryuto! Hahaha, come on! I was helping Kyoya and you know how he's like," I lied, feeling my back press against the door. "I can't always be home when he demands things."_

 _"Right, that's why you couldn't answer any of my calls or the fact that when I went over to his place, you were no where to be found," Ryuto said, pushing off the wall. "Explain that."_

 _"Ryohei and his extreme running ha-"_

 _I didn't get to finish when his fist met my cheek._

 _"Do you know how worried I was?!" he yelled, picking me up by my collar. "Tsuna said you ran away after something happened. No one could contact you, or find you! What would I do?" He hugged me tightly. "What would I do if another one of my family members dies?"_

 _I ignored the pain in my cheek as I hugged him back._

 _"I'm sorry Ryuto. I just… I just needed to clear my head. I'm sorry for everything."_

 _'Sorry for what I've done, and what I'm going to do.'_

 **~ Flashback End ~**

"Extreme running is going to kill me in the morning!" I yelled, picking up my pace so I could keep up with Ryohei. "And since when does running have anything to do with boxing?!"

'It's a good way to clear my head at least. Mukuro being in Japan, Kyoya attacking me, Tsuna making my heart pound, and the fact that 6 discipline committee members have been attacked, and I could be next. Ah~ Life is great~'

"Are you Sasagawa Ryohei?"

We both stopped in our tracks.

I looked to see a blonde male standing in front of us. He was in a Kokuyo Middle School uniform like the one from a few nights ago. There was a scar going across his nose, and everything about him didn't sit well with me.

"Serena, grab Ryohei and run. Now."

'Yeah, I know. His power is on a different level than him,' I replied, folding my arms.

"Ryohei, we need to get to school soon. We don't have time to deal with people like him," I said to the older male.

"What are you talking about Aura? He wants to join the boxing club! That's why he stopped us in the middle of the road. He sees us everyday running, and now he's so impressed, he wants to join us," Ryohei said too excitedly.

"I highly doubt that…" I murmured, facepalming. "More importantly, you're from Kokuyo Middle School aren't you? What's a guy from a deliquent school like that doing here in Namimori?" I asked, crossing my arms and frowning.

The dots slowly connected inside my head.

'No way, this guy beat up the 6 discipline committee members?! I can't believe it, they are all pretty powerful in my terms. How could he have done that alone? Just who is this guy?' I thought, sweating rolling down my cheek.

"Hm… Mukuro-sama mentioned amnesia, but I didn't think it was that serious," another voice came from behind us.

I turned to see another male in a Kokuyo Middle School uniform. He was wearing glasses and seemed to have a bar code on his cheek. He was pretty tall too, even if he was hunching his back.

"Mukuro?" I asked, my heart stopping. "I know he said Japan, but to think he was this close…" I murmured, taking a defensive stance.

"Aura, let me take them," Ryohei said, pushing me to the side. "I'll make them join the boxing club for sure!"

'He can't be serious, can he Aura?'

There was no answer.

'Hey Aura, can you hear me?'

Once again there was no answer.

'If this is your idea of a sick joke, I'm not laughing.'

"Just hang on, Serena. I'll talk to you later. The works of your mind is complicated since it's basically a mixture of your mind and my body," I heard the faint voice of Aura say. Since I couldn't do anything exactly, I had to just focus on what was ahead.

"Rhino channel," Ken(or who I assumed to be) said, slipping something over his teeth. I didn't understand in the beginning, and assumed it was a mouth guard of sorts until his appearance changed.

'What is this? Is this the experimentation Mukuro was talking about? They've been experimented on, and now they have this unbelievable power, is that it?'

My attention wasn't on the two for long.

Leaping to the right, I avoid the needles that hit the spot I was previously. Chikusa was holding yo-yos in his hand.

'His weapons are yo-yos? Unique. However, I'm going to get Mukuro for sending his men to hurt any one of my friends. Just what does he think he's doing, attacking Namimori like this? Is he trying to get himself killed by Kyoya?!'

"Mukuro," I said, bring out my dual blades, "you've hit a big nerve this time."

Rushing towards Chikusa, I aimed a smash kick to his head. His yo-yos caught me off guard for a moment when they released needles. I couldn't believe I had forgotten to try and figure out where the needles came from. Nonetheless, I managed to get a roundhouse kick in and dodge all but one needle.

'Who would've thought that it was the yo-yos that carried the needles?' I thought, stepping back.

My head started to feel dizzy, and my eyes started to droop.

'No, those needles were covered in anesthetic. I can't… I can't stay awake. How could I…'

I collapsed on the floor.

'How could I have failed you?'

 **~ Melody's P.O.V ~**

I ran towards Ryohei-nii's room. He was the last one who had seen Aura-nee, and appeared in the hospital wounded badly. Ryuto-nii said that he couldn't contact her again, and I was worried. I prayed that my sister was safe.

"Ryohei-nii!" I yelled, opening the door. "Are you okay?!"

"Melody-chan!"

I looked to see Tsuna-nii. I remembered that Aura-nee loved Tsuna-nii, and wondered if she had contacted him at least.

"Tsuna-nii! Did Aura-nee call you or anything?!" I asked, rushing up to him.

"Aura-chan? No, she didn't," Tsuna-nii replied, shaking his head. I felt tears in my eyes, and tried to rub them away. "Melody-chan, what's wrong?"

"Ryohei-nii, where is my sister?" I asked Ryohei-nii. "She was jogging with you this morning wasn't she?! Where is she?!"

"Melody, that's enough," Ryuto-nii said, coming in after me. "I told you to go home. I said I would take care of this, didn't I?"

"Aura-nee is my sister too! I'm not going to let you be the only one who worries about her!" I yelled, stomping my foot on the ground.

"Melody, I know you're worried, but Aura won't be happy to know that you got hurt looking for her. She'd want you to stay home, safe and sound," Ryuto-nii told me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I promise I'll bring her back."

"Promise?" I asked, sniffling.

"Promise," he replied, hugging me. "Now go home, I need to talk to Ryohei and Tsuna."

"Okay…"


	22. Goodbye For Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To angelacorus: This chapter has mostly Mukuro X Aura, but I planned for the future arc to be Tsuna X Aura. I just wanted to tell you so you don't think that I chose the pairing: Mukuro X Aura.**

 **To RaNDoem: YOU ARE WELCOME TO THE EXTREME! XD Yes, and it is a shame that Ken didn't join the boxing club. He could've turned into a kangaroo and box everyone out of the stadium.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Dreaming_

 _"You know, serving me a cup of tea in this flower garden while dressed as a butler isn't going to make me happy," I told Aura while clutching my head. "Not while I have this major headache going on."_

 _I took a sip of the tea._

 _"You know, most people probably couldn't take the pain. However, since you can control your brain 100%, the memories aren't as painful as they should be," Aura told me, sitting down in front of me. "It must be nice to be a cryokinetic."_

 _"I'll just say that learning to become a cryokinetic wasn't as easy as it sounds. First you have to go through telekinesis, then learn hydrokinesis, after that thermokinesis, and finally you can practice cryokinesis. However, I also went through the process of learning how to turn substances from their formula's to that of ice," I said, crossing my arms and leaning back._

 _"What do you think of your past? Too much to take in or…?" Aura asked, leaning in._

 _"Seems about right. I guess that makes me 26 in soul, about," I replied, looking at my hand. "I think I'll just keep your shape for now. Being older than Dino doesn't make me happy. I just hope that Selena can wait a bit longer before I join her."_

 _"I feel bad now. I'm gonna have to maintain all your love relationships," Aura said in a teasing manner. "So which one did you choose? Tsuna or Mukuro?"_

 _"Lucas," I replied, smirking._

 _"Huh? Who's that?"_

 _"Nobody," I said._

 _"Oh, I get it. Love must be hard," Aura said, sipping her own cup of tea. "Sorry, I just feel really tired right now. Unlocking those locks and such really makes my spirit tired. I might not be able to contact you for a month or 2."_

 _"Yeah, I understand," I said, nodding my head. "Get some rest. I think I can handle everything else on my own."_

 _"Bye~"_

 _I closed my eyes and let myself drift off._

"Kufufu," was the first thing I heard when I sat up. "Oya? Looks like the sleeping beauty has finally decided to wake up, hasn't she?"

"I don't want to hear that from someone who decided to drug me and then kidnap me using his subordinates," I replied, glaring at the wild Mukuro. "What the hell do you want?"

"Kufufu," Mukuro laughed, and sat down beside me. "Who is Vongola Decimo? You should know, right, Aura?" he whispered into my ear. I couldn't stop the blush that creeped onto my face.

"Don't do that!" I yelled, pushing him away from me. "And how should I know?!"

"Because, he attends Namimori Middle School with you," Mukuro replied, getting on top of me. I could feel my face become too hot for my own comfort. "Is there something wrong?"

"Something wrong?! Did you just ask me that?" I yelled, pushing him off me again. His eyes told me something. He already knew who Vongola Decimo was. I didn't understand why he was asking me if he already knew. "Vongola Decimo is…" I smirked, "my best friend."

"Oya? What a strange response. I expected you to actually give me his name like usual," Mukuro said, pulling me into his lap.

'I call parallel universe right now. There is no way Mukuro shows this much affection to anyone.'

"I can't," I murmured, leaning against Mukuro. "I've known him since I was 4. He means a lot to me, and I think I might even… might even…"

I couldn't get the words out.

"He just means a lot to me. Sorry, but he's the only person I will NOT be giving you information about," I said, looking at him. "Besides, I know he's here, and that you know who he is. My intuition has never failed me before."

"Kahaha, you're intuition is truly strong Aura," Mukuro said, smirking. "Yes, I do know who is, and that he is here. However, I never thought to think that you and that boy were so close. You do realize he's come here for you, and that boy, Fuuta."

"Are you jealous?" I asked, leaning against him and smirking. "You of all people… jealous because I have feelings for another boy? There's something you don't see everyday."

I gave a small laugh.

"Kufufu… perhaps I should make you mine right now, and make you forget that boy," Mukuro said, laying me down on the couch again.

"I'm 8! That's a bit too early for anything!" I yelled at him, slipping out of his human cage and standing up. "You move too quickly. Calm down charlie brown."

"Kufufu… it was a joke."

'Another thing you don't see everyday: Mukuro joking, and admitting it.'

"You're creepy," I said to him bluntly.

"Oya? What makes you say that?" Mukuro asked, smirking at me. "Kufufu, sorry Aura, but I need to borrow your body for a bit. Just relax and leave everything to me."

"W-wha?! I swear if you do anything to me I'll-"

"Don't worry, I can wait. For now, I'm going to make a contract. This is for my dream to destroy the mafia. You still support me, don't you?" Mukuro asked, standing up with his trident in hand.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to have doubts about your sanity," I replied, letting him make a small cut across my cheek.

"And you're any better?"

"Shut up…"

 **~ Time Skip ~**

"Heh… Tsuna… you've really grown," I said as I sat up. "To think you would be able to beat someone like Mukuro… It's just truly amazing."

"Aura-chan! Are you okay?!" Tsuna yelled, rushing over to my side.

"Of course, Mukuro would never do anything to hurt me… much," I murmured under my breath, standing up. "Isn't that right, Ryuto?"

I looked over to my "brother" who was staring at the ground.

"Yeah… that's right. We all owe you for that day," Ryuto replied, clutching his head as if he were in pain. "Still, it doesn't make sense. Why didn't you tell me or Melody?"

"You know very well that she injected the formula into my as well. I myself only gained them back recently," I said, crossing my arms.

"Ano… Aura-chan, Ryuto, what are you talking about?" Tsuna asked. I didn't want to tell him, but at the same time, I did. If what the real Aura said was true, then there was no point in hiding it. I was going to be taken away by vendice anyways.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Tsuna. It's just some difficulties between my Aura and I," Ryuto cut in before I could say anything. "On the other note, I can't believe how much damage you did to Mukuro."

"He's not dead, is he?" Tsuna asked, freaking out. He walked closer to Mukuro in what I assumed was to make sure he wasn't. "Is he alright?"

"As soft as ever," Reborn commented.

"Stay away from him, byon!"

We turned around to see Ken and Chikusa crawling over to us… or rather, Mukuro.

"Don't you mafia touch him!" Ken yelled. I could see a blood trail as they got closer and closer. It really did worry me.

"Why do you still want to protect him?" Tsuna asked, frowning. "He possessed you and used you!"

"Don't talk to us like you understand us," Chikusa forced out.

"This is nothing… compared to what we had to go through back then… compared to all the suffering…" Ken said, forcing himself up.

"Back then?" Tsuna questioned.

"What happened?" Reborn asked.

"They were experimented on, that's what happened," Ryuto said, standing in front of them. "Just like I was… We were used like guinea pigs. Using the children from their own family, and kidnapping children: that's how they tried to develop new weapons."

"Then you 3 are part of the Estraneo family, aren't you?" Reborn questioned.

"That's where you're wrong," I cut in. "Ryuto is not part of the Estraneo family, he's the last survivor of the Sveltezza family. He is the heir known as the genius prince."

"Hmm," Reborn said, frowning. I guess it was because Ryuto's survival never was told to anyone but the Gesso family.

"Not that it matters. After they destroyed my family, they put me and everyone else through that torture," Ryuto said, covering his face.

"It was day after day experiments," Ken said, turning our attention to us. "There was no escape for us… until that day. Mukuro and Aura appeared and just destroyed everything. They killed all the scientist and freed us. Then, for the first time in our lives, we had a place we belonged to. I won't let you destroy that, byon!"

"Aura-chan killed all the scientist and freed you?" Tsuna asked, and looked at me. I was silent for a moment, but ended up answering him.

"Ryuto, Melody and I were drugged, so I don't remember it clearly, but I did kill them," I replied, sighing heavily. "Yeah, and then I…"

I sneered.

"It's much clearer now," I said, looking at him. "I'll tell you right now. I was the one who's been feeding Mukuro all the information he got. Ryuto and Melody were simply pawns that I used to make it seem like I was innocent. Truth be told, I expected Mukuro to win."

"W-what?" Tsuna questioned, stepping back.

"Don't you get it?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I was the one who gave Mukuro the information about Lancia's old family so that he could control him and use him. I was the one who set him free from his captivity. I was the one who gave him the weakness about you and everyone else."

'Don't trust me Tsuna. I'm lying. I'm sorry, but it's for you. I'm dangerous. This hurts so bad. I don't want to say goodbye to you. I want to stay by your side to protect you. If I had met you earlier, then this wouldn't have happened. I wish… I wish I can choose both of you.'

"I guess the jig is up, and we're going to be punished for it," I ended, just as the chains wrapped around our necks.

"That was fast," Reborn commented, his eyes piercing into my own.

Tsuna was in too much of a shock to say anything.

"Ryuto, proteggere Melody," I said to him. "Questa è la mia ultima richiesta."

"Io, non preoccuparti," he replied, making me smile.

"Take care…"

That was all that I could say as I was dragged off to the Vendicare prison with my comrades.

"AURA-CHAN!"


	23. 10 Years Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To Meatbun Attack: Aura X Mukuro for the win! Hah... I love both pairings but I don't know which one to end it with because there are two pairings! *Slams head against wall* Anyways, please enjoy and keep reading.**

 **To RaNDoem: So basically Aura was the person who was feeding Mukuro information while she was in Italy. However, when it came to actual information about Tsuna and the others, she said nothing and lied to Tsuna about her giving information about him and the others. Oh, and Aura X Lucas for the win! (according to Selena).**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Dreaming_

" _To think they would immediately put me into the lower parts of Vendicare prison should have been expected. I am very dangerous with my cryokinetic power," I told Mukuro as I stared up at the sky of my mind. "How are you, Ken, and Chikusa doing?"_

" _We seem to be locked up pretty tightly," Mukuro replied, frowning._

" _I see," I said, closing my eyes. "I'll free you. I am, after all, the only one who can do so at the moment. Mukuro," I turned to look at him, "I need you to create a illusion. I will take care of the rest. Turning those iron bars and metal cuffs into ice is nothing to me."_

" _And what about you?" Mukuro asked. "You plan to stay here?"_

" _Yes, I do. It doesn't matter much anyways. This is the deepest place in Vendicare, where even light and sound doesn't reach. How do you expect to save me?" I replied, standing up. "Wake up, and leave."_

" _I suppose I owe you one, Aura," Mukuro said, and walked up to me. We exchanged a quick kiss before he disappeared from my mind._

 _I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. The barrier they placed around my mind was thick, so it must've been hard for Mukuro to even come into my mind._

' _He's a strong and powerful illusionist, that's for sure,' I thought, sighing. 'I won't lose to him. I am Serena, a powerful cryokinetic who's cryokinetic abilities are unmatched.'_

 _I sat down on the ground again._

' _I see it. Those cuffs. I command them to turn into ice. They are nothing compared to me. I can turn anything into ice if I wish for it. Now… those bars. They're a bit bigger. I… I feel like I'm losing conscious. I have to… I have to turn them into ice before I sleep.'_

 _My hands gripped the earth below me tightly as I felt sweat go down my face._

' _There… I did it. Mukuro… I hope you don't get captured again.'_

 _I opened my eyes and laid down on the ground, looking up at the sky._

' _Aura… looks like you're not the only one who's going to be asleep… for… a… while…'_

 **~ 10 Years Later ~**

I coughed as I felt water run down my back and the rest of my body. The air around me felt cool and very refreshing. My head was pounding and felt like a truck ran over it. I had this nauseating feeling in my stomach.

"You're looking well, Aura~ I'm surprised you can even stay awake after being locked up for 10 years," a voice said.

I looked up to see Byakuran, my "brother".

"Byakuran," I forced out, standing up on my shaky legs. He wrapped one of his arms on my stomach, and draped one of my arms around his shoulders. "H-how… No, why…?"

"I am the Millifiore family head, and you are my sister," he replied as he helped me walk out. "The Vendice do owe me after all, so getting you out was easy."

He smiled at me.

"Melody? And Ryuto? How are they?!" I asked, disgusted by how there was desperation in my voice, but not caring since I was desperate for the information.

"They're fine," Byakuran replied, and sat me down inside a jet. I could only guess it was his own personal jet since I had never seen it before in my life. "In fact, Ryuto and Melody are actually married, and Melody is pregnant!"

I started to choke on my spit.

"P-pregnant?! Melody and Ryuto?!" I yelled in disbelief. "H-how many m-months?!"

"5 months in," he replied, his smile never leaving his face. "Now, Aura, since you're awake, I need to ask you a few things."

I regained my composure and nodded my head.

"Vongola is our enemy," he said, his smile leaving and his face turning serious. "I know that you, Vongola Decimo and his guardians were particularly close. So, if you don't side with me, I'm afraid I don't have much of a choice but to deem you as an enemy and have you locked up."

"Then there really was no point in letting me out, was there?" I asked smartly, propping my elbow on the chair handle and placing my chin on the back of my hand. "May I ask, how is Tsuna?"

"Like I said, he and his family were enemies. I had no choice but to kill Vongola and all who they care about," Byakuran replied, his eyes never leaving me.

'Even Nana, huh? It was to be expected. This isn't the brother I had in the past, this is a mad man who doesn't know sanity anymore.'

"The mafia is a cruel world, isn't it? Blood shed is normal, but praying on the innocent is going a bit far Byakuran," I said, frowning at my brother.

"We can't take any chances Aura," Byakuran replied. "You don't have to answer me right now, but-"

"What do you take me for? A child?" I asked, sitting up straight. "I am Aura Gesso of the Gesso family, and the most powerful cryokinetic. You and I know very well that my family always comes first." I bit my lip and exhaled heavily. "Even if… even if it means I must fight my former friends."

"I knew I could count on you, Aura~" Byakuran told me with a smile. He placed a ring in my hand. "You're going to need this if you're going to help me."

"Mare ring…" I muttered under my breath, and closed my eyes. "Why…? So, you want me to be your Mist guardian, is that it Byakuran? My illusion abilities aren't very strong mind you."

I slipped the ring on my finger and opened my eyes.

"Even so…" I said, and trailed off.

I lit the ring with a mist flame.

"It seems that your flames are very strong. 10 years can change a lot in a person. I can only suppose that your illusion abilities has grown," Byakuran told me.

"Now, Byakuran, tell me exactly what is going on."


	24. Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To RaNDoem: Yes, it's finally time to d-d-d-d-duel! I mean, it's time for Aura(Serena) to get out of bed and start getting some things done. It's also time for some Tsuna X Aura parts... in the next part that is. Oh well, at least there is Ryuto X Melody.**

 **To Angelacorus: (^.^)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Aura~ You can come on in now~"

I sighed as I walked in through the doors and looked around.

"If you're trying to show me your decorative skills, all I can really say is that you're really into white, aren't you?" I said, walking over to his side. "So it's kinda scary to see this place have another colour. Creepy."

"O-ho. Is this the younger sister of yours that's going to be the Mist guardian?" Kikyo asked, looking at me.

"You and Byakuran look nothing alike," Bluebell said, glaring at me.

"I was born to look like my mother, but I'm sure you know that already since you and Byakuran seem so close," I replied, not bothering to look at her. Fighting with girls like her was too much work. They could go on and on forever.

"Ne, why don't you introduce yourself?" Byakuran asked. I was sure it was directed to me, and if it wasn't, it didn't matter. I still introduced myself anyways.

"My name is Aura Gesso, younger sister of Byakuran, and twin sister of Melody Gesso," I said, crossing my arms. "It is not a pleasure to meet you."

"We don't need you anyways," Bluebell said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Heh… that's funny," I said, sneering at her. She was really pushing her luck. "Shall I show you what happens to ignorant people who dare speak to me that way?" I asked her.

I glanced at Byakuran who nodded his head.

"Then, with your permission," I said, and lifted my hand, "I shall."

Turning the glass filled with water into pure ice, I smirked as I closed my hand into a fist and crushed it, shattering ice shards everywhere. I then opened my hand again and made the ice disintegrate into the air.

"I've been watching too much Code Geass before I was sent to Vendicare prison," I said, and turned around. "I know who everyone else is, so I don't need introductions from you. However, like Lelouch, I won't hesitate to kill in order to accomplish my goals."

I started to walk down the halls.

'I guess… like brother like sister… I'm beginning to lose my sanity too…'

 **~ Time Skip ~**

"That idiot. How does he expect me to fight in his choice battle in a day when I just got out of the prison," I muttered, resisting the urge to go back and strangle Byakuran. "Seriously? What is wrong with him?"

I tugged at my Millifiore uniform.

"…his sanity and sense of fashion, that's what's wrong with him."

I heard the sound of something hitting the floor behind me.

"A-Aura?"

Like in those horror movies, I turned around slowly to see what it was. Instead of being met with a demon, I was met with… well, technically my sister was a demon as a child… but, let's just say it was my sister so it isn't too confusing.

"N-no way… You're in vendicare prison. I must be dreaming…" Melody said, shaking her head and covering her ears. "T-this is all just a prank. Y-yeah. I m-must be t-tired from work or-"

"This is no illusion," I whispered into her ear, hugging her close to me. "I am the real deal Melody. I am Aura, your sister. I have escaped from vendicare prison after 10 long years."

"It's really you. You're really here. You really are…" Melody whispered, and started to cry in my arms. I really hated how embarrassing it was to feel like you were in a cheesy drama, but I just let her lay in my arms.

"Shh… it's fine. I'm here for you Melody. Don't cry, don't cry," I said, rubbing her head. "Hey, I've heard a rumour that you're pregnant. I'd love to know why my younger sister has decided to marry and have a child at the age of 18."

"Why don't you ask yourself? Some idiot decided to do something reckless and get herself captured for 10 years."

I smirked and glanced back at Ryuto. His pissed off face really did scare me, but I decided to keep my cool just to annoy him. It wasn't a good idea, but it was MY idea.

"I wonder who you could be talking about," I said, pulling out the hair tie from my sister's hair and using it to tie up my own hair into a ponytail. It wasn't like it mattered for her. Melody's hair was shoulder length while mine went all the way to my thighs. "Let me use this. Unfortunately my hair seems to need a slight trim, and Byakuran didn't provide me with anything but a uniform and these new gloves."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Ryuto roared. I smiled as I guided Melody in a dance while dodging his attacks. "YOU STUPID IDIOT! HOLD THE FUCK STILL!"

"I could," I let go of Melody and slammed Ryuto into the ground, pinning him down, "ask you to do the same thing. Really, how more immature can you get? Do you seriously think attacking me will solve anything? What I did wasn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself."

"How did you…?"

"Ryuto, I've known you since we were 2. I know when you're faking your anger to hide the true feelings you have inside," I said, sitting on his back. "But seriously, why are you attacking your own wife in the process? From what I heard, she's pregnant."

"…"

I looked at the ceiling and closed my eyes.

"I've just met with the Real Wreaths," I told him, standing up. "Ryuto, I want you to come with me to the fight. Your flames are Mist and Sky, just like mine. I'm going to need your help in this fight, I just know it."

"He's making you fight right after you came back?" Ryuto asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, but it's Byakuran," I replied, and started to walk away. "Melody, get me a cloak or something. I don't want my identity to be found out by anyone during the fight."

"W-wait! Where are you going?! We still have so much more to talk about!" Melody yelled at me.

"Don't worry, we'll talk after the battle. You just rest and don't put stress on yourself; it's bad for the baby. I have to take care… of Genkishi you can say. He's no more use to Byakuran, so I've been asked to take him out as I warm up," I explained, never looking back.

I took a deep breath and let it out before continuing on my way to perform my 1st kill in 15 years.

 **~ Time Skip ~**

"So… this is Vongola?" I asked Byakuran, stepping to his side. "They seem smaller than in the photo. I wasn't informed of someone finding the fountain of youth."

"Ah, it seems you've arrived. What was holding you up?" Byakuran asked, smiling down at me. I had asked him not to mention my name in front of them, and in exchange, I would defeat them and provide a nice show as well.

"I went to finish up that job and get Ryuto," I replied, glancing back at the male who strolled up beside me. "As I predicted, you would need 2 mist flame users. I have no intention of asking anyone else to fight by my side, mind you, Byakuran."

"I should have expected so," Byakuran replied.

"R-Ryuto?"

I glanced over at Tsuna who was in shock.

"Vongola Decimo seems shocked, Ryuto. I wonder why, hm? I mean, Melody is Byakuran's younger sister, and you are her husband. I'm sure Vongola has at least that information. So, why are you in shock, Decimo?" I asked, a smirk crawling on my face.

'I just need to play this out right. As long as Byakuran doesn't suspect anything, I'll be fine.'

"Who are you?!" Gokudera yelled at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I replied, sneering at him. "I don't associate myself with the enemy, so you'll just have to defeat me if you want to know who I am."

"Why not just tell them now? It's not like they have a chance," Ryuto replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What was that?!" Gokudera yelled again.

"You heard me very well. Just how many times have you lost to my 10 year younger self? Surely you'd have an even less chance of beating the 10 year later me," Ryuto told him, sneering.

'Oh shit, he's pissed off.'

"Ryuto, wait for the battle," Byakuran told him. "Then, you can let loose. Right now, I need to explain the rules to them."

"Yes… Byakuran," Ryuto muttered, stepping back.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, looking at Byakuran. "I'm not a very patient person, y'know?"

"I'm just giving them a little longer…

 _to live._ "


	25. My Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To RaNDoem: I actually don't know why I like Byakuran either. So... it kinda also makes me wonder why I am writing a story about him... technically. Oh well, you win some, you lose some(I mean you win memories and you lose memories, right?). I just couldn't see Serena yelling at Ryuto because she knew him quite well, and trusts him a lot. Though... you're right about her threatening him later. Anyways, enjoy this chapter too! It's a bit longer, so I hope you do~**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Choice battle, start!"

I immediately stood up from my seated position on the ground. My gaze went to the south-eastern side of the area. I remembered that they were all there: Tsuna, Shoichi, Spanner, Takeshi, and Gokudera.

"I'm so antsy," Daisy said. "Can't sit in a bright place for very long."

"It'll be fine," I replied, looking back at him to see him holding his bunny tightly. "Shoichi is more of a tactician than a fighter. If we break through their defenses and find them, it should be easy. When we finish, you'll be out of the sun. Just stay put for now."

"Okay," Daisy said, nodding his head.

"I've located Shoichi's target marker," Ryuto informed us. I looked over to him to see that his arm was up and that he was looking at a map of sorts. "The base should be there as well."

"O-ho, then we should get going then," Kikyo said, and took to the skies. Ryuto was next, but all I could really do was watch them. I was too lazy to look at the manual of how to work the flame powered flying boots.

"Aren't you coming?" Ryuto asked, looking back at me. "… No, you didn't…"

"Shut up, I don't need them," I replied, and created frozen ice steps in the air before leaping onto one. "I can do this, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Just release flames into your boots; it's that easy," Ryuto informed me. I gritted my teeth and did as he said. "Geez, you haven't really grown out of that habit of being lazy. Still, you should've- no, you could've memorized those instructions easily."

"S-Shut up! I don't need to hear that from you!" I yelled at him, feeling my cheeks heat up from the embarrassment. "Besides, how can I mature when I never even got to continue school or anything else? I lost 10 years of my life."

"It's you Aura. You and I both know you love to defy logic," he told me, and flew off to catch up with Kikyo. I t'ched and followed right behind him, exerting a lot of flames like he was so that we could get to our positions. I found it annoying how he was right.

"What the- the flames have split up and dispersed!" Ryuto exclaimed just as we finally caught up to Kikyo.

"O-ho? You're done your reunion talk?" Kikyo asked, looking back at us.

"Wha- it was no reunion!" we yelled at the same time.

"Still, it makes no sense," I said, looking at my own flame tracker. "If they split up, one of the flames should not be moving… unless their base is also an automobile as well. That means we can't keep track of them."

"O-ho. He may be a traitor, but Shoichi is still the person who made Choice with Byakuran-sama. We should not underestimate him any further," Kikyo told us. "He still has brains."

"I suppose we split up to make sure we find Shoichi more quickly and finish this game," I said, closing the tracker.

"Yes, we'll destroy them all," Kikyo replied, and we split up in separate directions. I could only hope that the direction I went was the one where Tsuna was suppose to be. Taking him out first would mean that Gokudera would be affected, giving us an opening. Takeshi would be easy for Ryuto and I to corner and finish off while Kikyo went after Spanner and Shoichi.

'Tsuna… you're my enemy now. I won't… I will… no, I won't… hesitate to kill you. This is for Melody and Byakuran,' I thought, breathing in and out. It was hard to convince yourself that killing for your family was right.

I suddenly sensed the presence of someone.

Looking to left, I saw Tsuna… or rather, the dummy Tsuna. Deciding to play along, I sent an icicle in it's direction and watched as the dummy exploded into a cloud of mist flames.

"Aura, behind you," Kikyo told me.

"Yes," I replied, creating a shield of ice behind me to block the attack, "I know. His moves are very predictable," I told Kikyo, turning to face Tsuna. "You can say… his actions will be frosty."

I smirked as I watched Tsuna tense up.

"You picked a fight of the wrong person, you simpleton," I said, bring my hand closer to me. "Your choice of me will now be your downfall. Perish as you fall to my ice cold hands."

I sent a shower of icicles in Tsuna direction. He used his flames to fly away from my attack, making it hit the building behind him. Even so, it was slowly catching up to him. At the same time, I was pissed they weren't strong enough to break through the lightning flame covered building.

'Maybe if I coat them with Ice flames… No, there are no such things… are there? There are only Snow flames and Glacier flames. I don't recall having Glacier flames… Wait, but I used them against the Estraneo family… didn't I? I don't remember. Maybe I do… Maybe I do have Ice flames. Shoot, Aura would know more about this. Why is she still asleep?!'

A pale blue flame surround my ice as I created a box around Tsuna.

"Freeze in hell," I said, prepared to just freeze him instead of turning him into a human ice statue. Something was holding me back. I knew what it was, but I had thought I had abandoned them. My feelings for Tsuna were starting to… starting to resurface.

I snapped out of my state and was about to do my attack when he lit his ring and sent out his Leone di Cielo. I should've realized sooner that I should've froze his ring. I felt so stupid about my current state and combat abilities.

Natsu used his sky flames to turn my flames into stone, and Tsuna smashed through it.

"This is over," Tsuna told me, and headed straight for me.

"You're a fool," I muttered, and sent ice flame coated icicles in his direction. The scenario felt familiar, as if it happened before. I probably used it against the guys who were chasing Melody and I, but it was still very… blurry; you'd think 10 years would be enough to recall everything.

"Let's do this Natsu," Tsuna told the Sky Lion as he barely dodged my attacks. "Natsu, Cambio Forma Modo Difesa."

"Graaooh!" Natsu yelled as it changed shape. I was sure that to him that by standing there, I was in shock. Reality was, I was waiting for the right moment to strike. The entire time I had been trying to recreate the way the anime had gone in order to get to the moment where Tsuna was most vulnerable.

At the last second, I saw it. Natsu turned into the cloak and Tsuna covered himself with it. Byakuran was probably being disappointed at me in his little hidey hole while Bluebell was making fun of me. The ideas really did make me grow more angry.

"Stubborn brat," I said as I pulled my hand out of the cloak I wore. My gloves had been fixed and given to me by Melody just before the battle. They had new weapons that even I had no idea what were. Though, I trusted my sister to give me something I knew how to fight with.

Once Tsuna shattered the rock turned ice and Natsu turned back into his normal form, I headed straight for him with one intention: to kill him, and make sure he stayed dead.

"Why don't you just die already?!" I yelled at him. My hands gave a quick flick of the wrist, and I jabbed towards him. My intuition told me. I knew what the weapons were. They were the ones that only I could use properly. My dual blades… or now, my dual swords.

"Because I have to protect my friends," Tsuna asked me coolly, dodging the attack and sent a punch back at me. I blocked it with one of my swords before jabbing at him again with the other. He dodged the attacks yet again.

'Combining my flames and my cryokinesis put a lot of stress on my brain. I'm not focusing enough and that's why he's dodging… right? That is why. Yes… that's why I can't hurt him. Isn't it? I'm so confused. Why can't I hurt him?!' I thought, making many reckless attacks, but managing to dodge his with my own intuition.

 _"Thank you Aura-chan," Tsuna whispered to me._

 _"It wasn't me," I said, smiling slightly, "the action was all you. I'll give you hints. Follow them, and you'll do fine."_

I stopped in my tracks at the memory of Tsuna that entered my head.

 _"Ne, Aura-chan, what do you think of Sawada-kun?" Kyoko asked me as we started to walk together down the road together._

 _"Tsuna? Well…" I stopped my words and thought carefully. I knew Tsuna loved Kyoko. It was pretty obvious by the way he always talked about her._

 _"He's not exactly good at sports or academics…" I gave a small smile. "It doesn't matter to me though. Even if he isn't a person who's good at everyday life, even if he's really clumsy, even if everyone thinks he's stupid, I'll be there for him. Tsuna's a great person at the heart. Being friends with him is something I'll never regret." I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes. "Tsuna is really special. To tell the truth, I admire him more than he does me."_

I bit my lip and kept on going, my blades in hand.

 _"Aura-chan, class is over. It's time to wake up," a voice told me._

 _"Go away!" I snapped, turning to face the voice, only to see a scared Tsuna. "Er… Hi, Tsuna…" I murmured, standing up and packing my bag. "So, why aren't you walking home with Gokudera or Takeshi?"_

 _"Well… I want to walk with Aura-chan. You haven't been feeling well recently, so I want to be there just in case," Tsuna told me, scratching his cheek._

Tsuna got behind me, and readied an attack.

 _"Hey… Tsuna…" I said, wanting to break the ice. "I don't… I don't think we should be friends anymore," I told him, stopping in my tracks._

 _"W-what?" Tsuna questioned, completely confused. I couldn't blame him. What does one say when their friend wants to stop being friends? "Why?" Oh, yeah… You could say that._

 _"Because… I'm dangerous. I'm- I don't want to see those I care about hurt because of me," I said, not looking at him. The floor was very interesting all of a sudden._

 _"What could Aura-chan be part of to be so dangerous? Is it Hibari-san, Aura-chan?" Tsuna asked me. His innocent eyes pained my chest. They were nothing like the hidden blue that seemed to hide so much darkness. "I don't care if Aura-chan is part of the Discipline committee, I know Aura-chan would never hurt me."_

I blocked his attack with my ice, and sent a kick to his head, sending Tsuna crashing into the ground. Just as I was about to finish him off, words rang through my head.

'I know Aura-chan would never hurt me.'

I gulped.

'Aura-chan would never hurt me.'

My eyes shut themselves tightly.

'Tsuna's right, I can't hurt him,' I thought as I brought down my blade. 'I can't hurt him… because like Mukuro, I love him. Like I do my family, I love him. He's my best friend… He was my best friend… and he still is. How can… How can I kill him?!'

I opened my eyes to see that my attack missed Tsuna by a bit. My heart was pounding at how I failed Byakuran, and how close we were. I was scared about losing Tsuna, and about what Byakuran would do to everyone else.

 _"If I was part of the mafia Tsuna, what would you think of me?" I asked, looking away. "If I told you that the mafia and I were connected, what would you think?"_

 _"I… I would be worried," Tsuna admitted. "B-but! I would still want to be Aura-chan's friend! I-I'm part of the mafia! I-in fact, I'm a mafia boss. Whatever mafia Aura-chan is part of, it could never be as bad as mine!"_

I couldn't help the tears that streamed down my eyes. I couldn't kill him. That was a fact. It was also because of that weakness that everyone else would probably die. Byakuran only saw me as a pawn, just as he saw Ryuto as a pawn. He would probably lie to Melody and say we died fighting the Vongola.

"I… I can't… I can't hurt you… Tsuna is my first real friend. I wouldn't forgive myself if you died by my hands," I whispered, letting the tears drop onto Tsuna's shocked HDWM face. It was funny since he was known to be calm during that time. "So just kill me Tsuna…"

I watched him as he slowly pulled my hood off my head.

"A-Aura… -chan?"


	26. Nearing The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To RaNDoem: I love scenes like those too, no matter how cliche. I just find the love and friendship really beautiful. Choosing between family and the one you love is so hard sometimes. I think reading Romeo and Juliet kind of influenced how I wrote that chappie. Here's the next one, and I hope it's just as good.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

I snapped out of my state again. I was forgetting my original plan by focusing so much on the thought of having to kill Tsuna.

"Aura-chan?" I asked, sneering at him. "Have you gone mad? Your friend Aura is in Vendicare prison, remember? She aided Mukuro and gave him information about you so that you would die, but their plans were foiled, weren't they?"

I gave a Lelouch psycho laugh.

"Besides, my name is… Torikabuto. My hair may be the same colour, but my eyes are a nice shade of cobalt blue, not that pale lilac colour," I told him, standing up and grabbing my swords. "Now, this time I will make sure you properly die in hell."

I laughed at his shocked face.

"Did you like that little performance I gave?" I asked him, snickering a bit. "It was well played, wasn't it? Knowing Byakuran, he loves shows, so I gave him one. You played along quite nicely, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"How dare you mock Aura-chan," Tsuna said lowly, standing up. There was a murderous look in his eyes that didn't suit him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, bringing a hand up to my mouth. "I thought Aura-chan wasn't your friend anymore. After all, she did betray you. Why do you care so much about her? Aren't you…"

I gave a sneer that was so powerful, I froze the buildings around us.

 _"In love with Sasagawa Kyoko?"_

He twitched slightly.

"So? Why should one girl matter so much to you? She's not the one you love, nor is she your friend anymore. Doesn't she deserve to just rot away in Vendicare? It's not like you can save her anyways. You'll die by my hands in this battle," I told him.

I launched forward, and flipped over him when he tried to attack me.

"You lost your cool. Those who fight need to know how to control themselves," I whispered into his ear. "Now, let yourself be trapped in my illusion."

I pulled out my mist box and slammed my Mist Mare ring into it. Out came a cloud of mist which could be manipulated using my psychic ability and mist flames. It was something Melody had created since she knew I had mist flames, but had problems with making illusions.

'Perhaps I should torment his mind with Kyoko? Or maybe make him see his friends dying? Or perhaps even letting him see his own death?!' I thought, manipulating the illusion.

My heart skipped a beat.

'I _am_ really losing my mind. The stress is getting to me. If Aura was here, I could take a little break and regain my sanity,' I thought, shaking off my insane and cruel thoughts. 'No, I'm going to have to do something cruel if I want to gain Byakuran's trust. I need to gain his trust in order for my plan to work. Sorry Tsuna, but I know that you'll be able to break out.'

I moved my hands along with the mist.

"You've lost," I said, and flew away from Tsuna, not wanting to see his suffering any longer. If we defeated Shoichi, his suffering would stop anyways. Long distance illusion making combined with my box and psychic abilities would be hard to maintain, but as long as I remembered my true intent, I was sure I would be fine.

Taking to the skies, I headed over to where I knew Kikyo was headed, and where Shoichi would be as well.

" **ARGH!"**

I stopped in my tracks.

" **Ryuto? Ryuto?! RYUTO?!"** I yelled into the transmitter.

" **Sorry Aura… I've failed you…"** he whispered softly before the transmission was cut off. My heart pounded at the thought of how badly he was hurt. Or even if Kikyo killed him like he did Genkishi in the anime.

'What do I do? Ryuto? Or the target? What would he want me to do?' I thought, looking between both locations. 'No, Ryuto wouldn't want me to be weak minded and go after him. I need to defeat Shoichi and then I can go check on Ryuto. Takeshi would never kill someone… right now at least.'

I continued towards the spot where Shoichi was again. I wouldn't let anything else distract me, I promised myself. My goal was clear: I was going to kill myself and Byakuran for everyone else.

A blast flew past me, and I looked back to see Gokudera with his weapon pointed towards me.

"How annoying," I said, glaring at him.

"You! Why the hell are you fighting against juudaime?!" he yelled at me. I snorted and started to laugh maniacally. It was sorta a thing that was passed down from my father to Byakuran to me, I guessed.

"I suppose I do strike a resemblance to that Aura girl. There are two differences between me and her though. 1," I flew down and punched him across the face, sending Gokudera flying back from the force, "my eyes are blue while hers are lilac."

His cat, Uri, jumped at me. I used the blunt side of my sword to swat it away like it was a baseball and I was a batter. I guess hanging out with Takeshi was finally starting to catch up to me after the 10 years.

"2, my name is not Aura, it's Torikabuto," I finished, creating an icicle. "Now, die and stay down so I can go and finish off Shoichi Irie."

Swinging my arm, I sent the icicle at full force towards Gokudera. He seemed in shock, and barely managed to dodge my fatal attack. However, the icicle cut his cheek and pierced the top part of his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. It was good enough for me at least.

"Pathetic," I whispered, walking past him. I knew the camera couldn't see what I was saying since I was facing away from it. "Get up and save Shoichi before Kikyo gets to him. I can only go so slow while Byakuran is watching me."

After that, I flew into the air and headed towards Shoichi once again.

"O-OI! Stop right there!" I heard Gokudera yell towards me.

"You're not worth my time," I told him, not looking back. "My mission is to win, not to play around with children who don't understand."

" **A-Aura-san! Someone's coming!"** Daisy said into the transmitter. I knew who he was talking about, probably. I had a good feeling it was Takeshi since Tsuna was still stuck in my illusion and wouldn't be escaping anytime soon.

" **It's fine, Daisy. I'm protecting you,"** I said, closing my eyes and focusing on the ice barrier I had placed around our base. A splitting pain went through my head when I felt the full force of Takeshi's attack against the ice. I had to keep it up, though.

"BOOOOOM!" A loud explosion filled the air, and I looked back to see smoke coming from the area where I captured Tsuna. Another pain struck my head, and I knew that Tsuna had escaped during my moment of weakness when Takeshi attacked.

'Damn it all. I have to keep them back and let Kikyo finish this quickly,' I thought, looking forward where smoke was also coming from. It was most likely that he had managed to hit the base and was chasing it down.

" **Kikyo, please hurry up. I'm getting a splitting headache with the barrier being so far and having to keep it up against such a powerful attack. You have 2 minutes before it comes down,"** I said into the transmitter, clutching the side of my head. " **I'll keep back Vongola Decimo and his annoying right hand man."**

" **O-ho. I understand, Aura-chan. It shouldn't take too long. He'll be gone and you'll be free in no time,"** Kikyo replied. I sighed and turned the other way again. A speck caught my attention, and I immediately knew it was Tsuna.

"This time I will make sure you don't move again," I whispered softly, and spread my arms wide apart in order to keep balance in the air as I performed my most powerful attack. "Ghiacciolo Tempesta!"

I targeted Tsuna and sent my millions of icicles at the one point he was heading for. While I hoped it would hit him, I also hoped it wouldn't. I didn't know anymore. I couldn't think properly. My head was hurting from the fact that I hadn't been using my abilities lately, and from the fact that I wasn't in my real body, probably. I mean, it was my own body that could handle my cryokinetic powers.

'X-Burner,' I thought, seeing the icicles being ripped apart by a high condensed amount of high power flames. 'I Iost. You really have gotten stronger, Tsuna. I'm happy. At the same time, I kinda wish you stayed the same way as before.'

At the last moment, I pulled down and dodged the blast. At the same time, my mind shattered as the barrier protecting Daisy broke down.

'I'm finished. I can't go on any longer.'

" _I guess it's my turn now, right?"_


	27. Friendship Breaking

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To RaNDoem: I don't know why! *wails* My favorite thing is cliche, sad, love scenes. I can't help but make her the bad guy for the next part of this fanfic. I wish I didn't though. I dunno what's going on anymore. I think I'm losing the story to my writer's block.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _I felt like I was floating. My mind wasn't pounding anymore, but it felt like it was fading away. I felt like I was disappearing, and I wondered if maybe I was disappearing. After all, for all I knew, my job could've been finished._

" _Serena, are you awake?"_

 _All of a sudden I was in the normal place where Aura and I usually met. She was standing in the middle of the field looking worried._

" _I thought your soul had passed on!" she exclaimed, hugging me. I wanted to answer, but nothing seemed to come from my lips. "Oh god. Your soul must be trying to move on since it's getting tired of living. You're almost there. You're almost done."_

" _Yeah… and then it'll be all over," I whispered, closing my eyes. "Thanks for taking over while I recover. Did anything interesting happen?"_

" _Yuni woke up and Tsuna took her with them as they went to the teleporter. Byakuran has sent the rest of the Funeral Wreaths to search for them and hunt them down," she informed me, pulling away._

" _Ryuto? How is he?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking at her._

" _He's alive, just damaged from the fight with Takeshi. He's recovering at the moment. Once you wake up, I'm sure you'll understand everything. I learned how to convert the memories of what I saw and did into your mind," she told me._

" _I see… Thank you, Aura."_

 _Closing my eyes, I let myself drift back to my body again._

I felt the memories of what happened enter inside my already full mind. Opening my eyes, I looked around to see that I was in a room on a bed. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. The ordinary was what scared me after what I went through.

"You did well, Aura, for someone who was stuck in Vendicare for so long."

I jumped at the sound of Byakuran's voice and watched as the door opened to reveal him. He was such a dick of a brother sometimes. Then again, I wasn't a good sister either.

"I could've done better," I replied, crawling out of bed. Where my laziness had gone was beyond me. I just felt like it wasn't the time… or rather, I felt like I couldn't be lazy anymore. "Damn it. If I had kept my mental stability up, Tsunayoshi wouldn't have escaped nor would Takeshi have managed to get through the barrier."

"Hm~ Nothing to worry about. You weren't strong because I didn't give you time to rest," Byakuran said. His eyes then got serious. "Aura, I trust you the most because you are my very own sister. I want you to go and get Yuni-chan for me."

'Hah, that's dumb. You know my feelings for Mukuro and Tsuna, yet you still trust me not to betray you? You're a fool Byakuran. I will stop you, even if it means the end of me.'

"I need her to become god," Byakuran said, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Once I become god, I can create a new world. You, Melody and I will live in peace in that world. Everyone will obey us, and nobody will interfere with us being a family."

I noticed he didn't add Ryuto in. It didn't matter really. His plans would be foiled. It wouldn't just be by me, it would also be by Tsuna.

'I will stop you,' I thought again, nodding my head. 'I won't let you hurt anymore people. You're not the Byakuran I knew, you're an insane maniac who thinks he's god. You won't win.'

I gripped my hand into a tight fist and stood up. "Hai, Byakuran. I'll make sure that this time, Vongola will be exterminated, and you have Yuni," I said, standing up. "Nothing will stand in the way of the plan."

"I knew I could count on you," he said, smiling again. "After all," Byakuran leaned in, "Melody-chan and Ryuto-kun's lives are in your hand. Really, all I need is Aura-chan because she is the most powerful person, and worthy of ruling by my side."

'W-What the hell?!'

"Then," I grabbed my cloak and put it on, "I'll be taking my leave."

I stopped at the window.

"Oh, and it's Torikabuto. That name Aura… makes me feel sick," I told him before leaping out the window and using my flame boots to fly in the air. "Yes… it makes me sick because it isn't mine to take."

 **~ Time Skip ~**

"I love Byakuran 'cause he's my brother," Aura said to me, "but what he's doing is really pissing me off. "I only need you, Aura-chan"?! What is that supposed to mean?!"

'I don't know. He's gone mad. That was a threat, Aura. He's saying that if I don't do my job properly, Ryuto and Melody are dead,' I replied, sweat going down my cheek. I was looking around for Kawahira realtors, knowing that everyone was hiding there.

" **Kikyo,"** I said into the transmitter. " **I've found Vongola. They're hiding in Kawahira Realtors. I'm going to refer to you for this… operation. Experience is key at the moment and I've been asleep for 10 years."**

" **O-ho, so you've woken up,** _ **Torikabuto**_ **? Perhaps the best option is for you to attack first and then us coming as back up,"** Kikyo replied. For some reason, his idea unnerved me since it was exactly what I would've done. I just tossed the feelings away.

" **I understand,"** I said, nodding my head. " **Then I will go ahead."**

Clicking the side, I turned off the transmitter and looked down at Kawahira Realtors. It was so small, and there was no avoiding the attack that I was going to send. I debated whether or not I should've done it the way the anime made it, but I wasn't the real Torikabuto. I was Serena.

"Serena…"

"Aura," I said, raising my hand. "You wanted me to complete what you could not. Right now, I don't think I can… not alone. Will you be by my side to the very death of me? Will you support me for the last few days of my life?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Aura asked me. "I've been by your side from the start. I won't ever leave you alone. If you need me, I will do whatever is in my power to help."

"Thank you. I really do need help," I replied, summoning my icicles. "I need help from myself. I can't believe I've become such a monster that I would even," I threw the icicles at the building, "attack my former friends without hesitation."

The sound of an explosion filled the air. When the smoke started flowing out, I flew down and grabbed Yuni before pulling her out. She was the target, but I knew that I didn't have to grab her. With all the smoke, Kikyo and Bluebell would never think I did it on purpose.

"Relax," I whispered into her ear. "If you keep moving, I'll drop you, Yuni."

She stopped struggling and shifting around.

"I need you to listen to me. I've evacuated all the Black Spell members right before their base was destroyed," I told her, clutching Yuni tightly as we went up higher.

"What?" she asked in shock, looking at me.

"Don't tell Tsuna or anyone else. I'm the real Aura and I was released from Vendicare a few days ago. I'm following Byakuran for one reason only: Melody will be killed if I don't," I said, stopping finally. "I won't let that happen, not ever."

I closed my eyes.

"Yuni, I know that what I'm saying probably doesn't make sense, but I need you to trust me. Kikyo and Bluebell are going to be here soon. I've already made a plan with Gamma, Nosaru and Tazaru to save you. Just follow my lead," I murmured, sensing Kikyo and Bluebell behind me. "So act terrified and call out to Tsuna and Reborn."

"Right," Yuni said, nodding her head. "Everyone! Reborn oji-sama!"

"O-ho, you truly did find them quickly, Torikabuto," Kikyo said, moving in front of me.

"I could've done better," Bluebell said, hate laced in her voice. I snorted and glanced down at Gamma who was waiting for my signal. I was lucky that I even got them to trust me.

"Taki Yuni-sama to Byakuran-sama," Kikyo told me. I nodded and started to fly away. I created a ice crystal nearby Gamma. That was the signal for him to attack me.

"AUGH!" I cried out in pain when his box weapons hit me.

"What?!" Kikyo asked as I dropped Yuni. Just in case they didn't catch her time, I used my telekinesis to make sure she went down a bit more slowly and give them the chance to get there faster.

"HAAAAHHH!" Yuni screamed as she fell. I dived down to make it seem like I was going after her, but stopped when the lightning flames came from Colulu and Widget. I t'ched and looked around, pretending to look for whoever it was that attacked me.

"I didn't even know you could act this well. I feel like I'm experiencing it in real life," Aura commented.

'That's because you are experiencing it in real life,' I retorted. 'Aura, I've got this covered. If you keep on watching what Byakuran is doing, you'll only end up hurt.'

"Yes… thank you, Serena."

"What do you think you're doing, Torikabuto?! Go get her back!" Bluebell yelled at me when Gamma picked Yuni up. My eye twitched as I looked at her.

"Oh yeah?! If you think it's so easy, why don't you get her yourself?! I found this place, not you! You're just some useless bitch who is at Byakuran's fucking feet!" I yelled back at her. My brain was fried, my soul was restless, I wasn't in my body and that made me weaker, and this freaking bitch was bitching at me. I was done!

"What did you call me?! I am way stronger than your 10 year asleep ass! You can't do anything with those stupid shitty-kinetic powers of yours!" Bluebell roared. She was pushing her luck. I was very tempted to turn her into a block of ice and destroy her.

'Come on, Gamma. Get the hint and take Yuni out of here,' I thought, glancing back at Gamma.

"OH! IT IS ON!" I yelled, pulling out my swords. Fighting against Bluebell was actually pretty time consuming. I was ready to slice her heads off when I remembered Melody.

'If I'm to fight here and make it seem like I didn't fight to keep Yuni, who knows what Byakuran will do to her. I can't focus on her. I need to remember my real objective. Gamma and I promised that we will make it seem we're using our full strength and are actually battling.'

"We'll see who's better by having a match to get Yuni," I said, turning to Yuni. Her eyes were filled with fear.

"It's on!" Bluebell yelled back, pointing at me.

"O-ho, you turned the rivalry into something useful. As expected of someone of your caliber," Kikyo said, smirking. I didn't answer as I dived down to get Yuni… or at least, pretend to try and get Yuni.

"You're in my way," I said calmly, knocking Nosaru and Tazaru back with the hilts of my blades. I was impressed by their acting. Though, it was hard to not damage them badly and make it seem like I did at the same time. "You're mine, Yuni. This is for Byakuran."

I dodged the black foxes that were sent my way. My hilts were once again used to attack and smash them away. I prayed that they weren't damaged that badly.

Just as I was about to attack Gamma pulled up a barrier using his lightning flames. By accident (honestly it was an accident), I used my ice flames and froze the barrier before smashing through and slashing at Gamma.

My sword was stopped.

"Where are you looking? Your opponent… Your opponent is right here," Tsuna said, glaring at me. Was my heart supposed to feel heartbroken? Or was I really weird? I didn't know anymore. I was losing myself in the depths of darkness.

"What… how did you get up here so fast?" I asked in shock, glancing back at the ground where Tsuna once stood.

"Don't underestimate my speed."

'Aura, I'm going to need your help for this.'

"What is it? Oh wait, I see. Well duh, I can read your mind. Just give me a second."

"You really piss me off," I said, dropping my swords to the ground. "The way you protect people you don't know, the way people look up to you, the way you act like those people are your friends… All the things you do makes me want to finish you off for good."

I gave a small laugh.

"So Vongola Decimo," I sneered down at him with a crazed grin. "Show me that anger once again. Show me the true you." Aura appeared beside me in a ball of mist. She was battered and worn while in a torn white dress. "If you ever want to see this girl again…"

"Aura-chan!"

"Tsuna!" Aura yelled, slamming her fists against the mist barrier. "What the hell did you do?! Why did you leave the vendice to take me away?! Why?! I thought we were friends!"

"Aura-chan… I…"

'I'm sorry Tsuna. I'm so sorry,' I thought as I created an icicle. 'You need to get over me. If you don't, you'll never beat Byakuran. This hurts so much…'

"I hate you so much!" Aura and I yelled at the same time.

 _The scent of blood filled the battle field._

 **I think the best thing about writing is getting reviews from my readers. But people give reviews to help the writer. So... if I'm not getting many reviews, does that mean I'm a good writer? Or does that mean I'm so unpopular that there are barely any people who read my fanfics. I dunno. Oh well. Thank you RaNDoem for supporting me still!**


	28. Nearing My End

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To just looking: Aw! Thank you, I love my story, too. Joking, joking, that's not what I wanted to say. I'm thinking that I'll make a peaceful ending for the two of them or something. I do know that there is going to be someone waiting for the story. Fanfictions are posted by writers because they love to write. I just want to know how others feel about this story. I know I'm not famous, but it's good to hear from people sometimes.**

 **To RaNDoem: Byakuran is a great brother! I'm an only child, but I'd still love to have a sibling to fight with or something. It gets boring around here with no one to talk to. Oh well, at least no one can steal my devices~ I'm still stuck on Aura x Tsuna and Mukuro x Tsuna. AUGH! Why are love stories so hard?! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I feel motivated to update again, so I'll be posting all I got for the next few days.**

 **To Nicole Nightlock: Incest... I have nothing against it, but it's not my best style. I'll try to make it more dramatic! I've already written the chapter and will post it some time after this. The incest part will probably come, but not in a way you think it will. I've got some ideas for the next part, so maybe you'll understand what I mean as I update more.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

I reeled back as pain entered my stomach. As I hacked and coughed, blood came out from my mouth and onto my hands. I stared at them for a moment before looking back at Tsuna.

"You! How dare you! Aura-chan isn't like that! Aura-chan was my best friend! I won't allow you to use her anymore!" Tsuna yelled. My mind slowly processed that it was him that punched me.

"You don't get it do you?" I asked as I gave a small nod at Aura. "That was the _real_ Aura. I was giving you your last chance to see her."

I waved away Aura and the mist flames.

"You'll never see her again."

Pulling out my box weapon, I stuck in my flame lit ring and let loose the cloud of mist flames. I used my recharged brain to control their movements and decided to go with something simple. That simple thing was making me disappear from their vision, and make everything wobbly. Just 'cause I'm lazy now for some strange reason.

"Boss! To the right of the sky child!"

A pained cry let my lips when Tsuna whacked me square in the face with his elbow. I slammed my knee into his stomach and flew down in an attempt to get away.

"Down! Way down!"

I barely managed to dodge him again and moved towards the left. From the corner of my eye, I saw Chrome using her Vongola Box weapon. All of a sudden, how he was finding me made sense. I couldn't believe that I forgot, though.

'I'm not match for his speed… or am I? If I can recreate his flames with my own, I may be a match for him. Of course, my stamina is sure to deplete more quickly,' I thought, my eyebrow twitching as I focused on Tsuna.

"Left! Now left!"

I gritted my teeth as Tsuna's punch made contact with me again. I felt fury run through my veins. I didn't want to lose. I wasn't going to lose. I wouldn't be defeated!

"You piss me off!" I yelled, and punched Tsuna in the face. "Teamwork… your perfect teamwork pisses me off. It's so sweet, it makes sick," I said, fighting back against him. My rage was carrying me. I no longer knew what I was doing.

'I envy him. I envy him so much it hurts. He has people who trust him. I don't have anything… do I? I have Byakuran, my brother. I have Melody, my sister. That's all I need. The rest of the world can perish.'

I reeled back as Tsuna punched me in the stomach. He made a stance that was obviously X Burner. I wasn't going to allow it to hit me. Melody and Byakuran still needed me. I needed to hurt him and take Yuni. That's what I'm supposed to do… right?

I copied Tsuna's stance. I couldn't hear anything anymore. I was in the trance of concentration. I couldn't allow anything to distract me. I _wouldn't_ let anything distract me.

I used soft Ice flames to support me and put my hands in a straight line. I didn't need contacts like Tsuna did. I was better than him. Nobody was better than me other than Byakuran. I was at the top compared to everyone else here.

"X Burner!"

"X Freezer!"

Both of our hard flames hit each other, creating an explosion. I was knocked back from the force of the bang. My flames were running on low again. It was to be expected with how I had just recreated Tsuna's strongest attack so far.

Pants escaped my lips. I was getting tired already and I didn't even know why.

'Gamma's box animal hit me square in the head. Tsunayoshi punched me in the face. It's no wonder I'm feeling brain damage,' I thought, clutching my head. 'I still need to get Yuni. This is for Byakuran. This is for my brother.'

"Torikabuto, retreat," Kikyo said. I turned to face him with a glare. "We're going to need reinforcement to get Yuni-sama unharmed. You know that as well as I do. You're also very low on flames. It's time to go back."

I gritted my teeth and looked at Yuni. 'If he had given more time, I would've gotten her. In fact, I still can. I can get Yuni and bring her to Byakuran. I can make his dream of taking over the world come true!'

"You're losing yourself Serena. Remember what your real goal is. Don't let your soul sink into the darkness! You have to keep it together! A psychic's mind is stronger than the average person's mind! You can fight this!"

'Whose voice is that? I know it. It's Aura's voice. Right, I can't lose myself yet. I still have to help defeat Byakuran. Once he's gone, I can let my soul go free. I can leave here and join everyone else again. I can be at peace.'

I shook my head side to side and looked back at Kikyo. Hesitation was in my moves for a second, but then I followed right after him as he dragged Bluebell along with him. I could feel the shock of everyone back at Kawahira realtors.

"I'm amazed that you managed to copy Tsuna's X Burner. You had to add extra Ice flames to make it balanced though because Ice flames don't have the same power as sky flames. Still, in one go, you managed to find the right power level to balance out both attacks," Aura told me. "How did you do it?" she asked.

'I don't know. My soul was half way through the darkness. If you hadn't give me a nice wake up call, I would've killed everyone there,' I replied, clutching the side of me head. 'It must've been an unconscious reaction.'

"Just don't let it sink again. This time… I'm afraid I might not be able to save you…"

 **~ Time Skip ~**

"You're watching them from afar?" Aura asked. I kept quiet as I continued my observation on Tsuna and the others interacting and laughing. "You can always send an illusion and pretend that you escaped vendice."

"No," I murmured, shaking my head. "If I do that, Tsuna will figure it out. His intuition is on par with mine, maybe even more powerful. He'll figure it out immediately. Even if he doesn't, he'll at least think that Torikabuto really does have the real Aura."

"I guess that's true. Don't you think you should at least say goodbye? You know, before you go ahead with your plan?" Aura questioned. "Just so you know, as much as I support you on it, I feel like we can find another way," she said, appearing beside me in spirit form. It was because she was regaining the body that she was becoming more powerful.

"You know I kill Genkishi with these hands, right?" I asked, looking down at my hands. They looked clean, but in truth, they were dirty. "It was my fault Selena died, too. I could've protected her. I mean, no one is more powerful than me when it comes to cryokinesis. I've left more poor brother all alone and the boy I used to love has lost his will because he became heartbroken."

"Maybe… you can go back? If you do this right, you may be able to see the people you love again," Aura suggested. "I don't know what I exactly I did. All I really remember was waking up and grabbing your soul from your world."

"That's what worries me. You don't know what you did. By crossing space and time, I wonder if you destroyed my world or something? Maybe even distort this world and bring something inhumane here," I murmured, turning around.

"You think?"

"No, it was a joke. But, who knows? I feel like something here is very important to me…" I replied, taking one last glance before starting to head back to base. "Let's go back."

"Oh… Serena… Just admit that you love Tsuna and Mukuro and that you'd rather die than be forced to kill them already…"

 **~ Time Skip~**

"Byakuran, why aren't you sending me off with them?" I asked, watching as Kikyo, Bluebell and Zakuro flew away. "I am more than capable to take them down. They've surprised me, but I have a good idea of their abilities now."

"That's because I plan on sending Ghost out," Byakuran said, smiling at me. "I don't want your flames to be sucked by him, so just stay here. You aren't necessary anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It means I don't want you to get hurt. You're very important to me," Byakuran hummed, smiling that creepy smile of his. "Ne, Aura-chan? You understand, right? I'm your fratello. You're my sorella. Of course. I would."

"If Tsuna's going to die, at least let me kill him, Byakuran. He's my… no, he was my best friend. I want to at least do that!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot.

"You used up all your flame power when you copied Tsunayoshi-kun's X Burner. Rattling them up and then finding their campsite is already enough for me, Aura-chan. Now, listen to your fratello and just rest," Byakuran said. I clenched my hand in a fist, knowing what he said was true.

"But… they aren't going to be enough, Byakuran. I can see the future a bit," I lied, looking over at the direction of the campsite. "Even with Ghost, as long as Tsuna is able to grow after every battle he has, you have a small chance of beating him."

An explosion came from the distance and I turned around to see a red ball of flames. I knew what it was immediately. It was Open Carnage, and Zakuro's, too.

"Hm~ It seems like the battle's begun," Byakuran said, pulling me into his lap. "Let's watch it together like we used to watch movies back then, Aura-chan~"

"Hai…"

I prayed for everyone's safety until the plan could be set into motion. However, the first thing that needed to happen was for Byakuran to go over there and for Yuni to join them.

Another explosion happened in the same area as where Zakuro opened his box. This time though, it was a pillar of lightning flames. It was mostly likely Gamma, but there was also the possibility of it being from Lambo.

A few minutes later, another red explosion came from there. Then, everything was silent. I couldn't tell if the battle was over, or if they decided to go slow and do hand to hand combat instead. For all I knew, it _could_ be the latter.

Then, a blue explosion came from there. I snuggled into Byakuran's lap and sighed. For some strange reason, I felt at peace. It was warm, and I hadn't been sleeping much lately. Even though my mind was asleep when Aura took over, my body wasn't really. It was affecting both of us.

"Hm?" Byakuran wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hahaha. You've aged 15 years, but you're still the same sleepy Aura-chan I know."

"I've been awake for at least 3 days straight because of you, Byakuran. Be happy that I'm not planning your death in my mind," I hissed in reply before yawning. "Perhaps maybe I am still that child. Your lap was always the number one place to sleep on when I was a baby."

A ball of rain flames caught my attention. My eye twitched as I thought of the annoying bitch that I hated really badly. I just wanted to choke her and shove my leg up her annoying little ass and make sure she died a painful death.

"Oh? It looks like Vongola's Varia has joined in on the party, too," Byakuran commented, squeezing me. I slapped his shoulder and pouted. He laughed. It was then that I saw my old brother; the one from way back when, not the crazy one now.

'Is there… is there a chance that the real Byakuran is still in there somewhere?!' I thought, my eyes widening as I looked at him. 'Then I can save him. I can return Byakuran to normal for you, Aura. You can have your real brother back!'

"How?" Aura asked me. "Actually, nevermind. I think your plans always seem to work out in the end. I trust you a lot now. So, I won't question or doubt you."

'Well, there's a first time for everything.'

"Oh, shut up."

'That's my line.'

Next was an explosion from a different area of the forest. It was followed by a ball of cloud flames, indicating that it was Kikyo. I was itching to join the battle. I could feel the mist in the air; Mukuro was nearby somewhere.

"Byakuran, I sense an illusion," I said, forcing myself out of his arms. "More specifically, I sense Mukuro's illusions along with another illusionist. Can't we at least warn them?"

"We can't, Aura-chan. Ghost is going to be arriving soon," Byakuran said, smiling at me. Loud explosions came from the distance. This time, they didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. It must've been the fight against Varia or something.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Byakuran, Ghost is inside that capsule behind you. If you're going to say that, at least say Ghost is going to be awakened soon."

Byakuran laughed as the capsule opened.

"I'm getting a sense of deja vu, and I'm not liking it," I muttered, looking between the two Byakuran's. "Creepy…"

"Hahaha~ You never cease to amuse me, Aura-chan~" Byakuran said before turning his attention to Ghost. "It seems that your turn is coming up soon."

Ghost sparked with lightning flames before disappearing. Damn, if someone was going to learn teleportation, they should teach me, too. That way, I won't have to wake up early to walk/run to school and stuff.

"The end is coming."

I looked back at where the battle is.

'Mukuro… if you can hear me, be careful. I doubt you will ever hear me with my powers weakening, but if you do, don't use your flames on Ghost. He'll suck it right in and steal it all away. I don't know how to stop him…'


	29. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To RaNDoem: Sounds like you have a great sister! You can always forgive someone who offers you anime and manga~ Hahaha. I think I started writing because I always wanted a younger sibling. I dunno. I started like 2 years ago. I hope you love this chappie too~**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Byakuran, Ghost is you from a parallel world. Yet, while he looks similiar, he doesn't have the same charisma that you give off," I said to my brother, smirking.

"Ghost is now a mindless soul who only listens to me," Byakuran replied, standing up. "I should get ready for the real battle. Aura, you will be staying here. I'm not going to allow you to come with me, okay?"

"Wha- Since when did I allow you to command me?!" I exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"Now."

I gulped down in fear. Never have I felt such fear go down me before. Maybe during that one time where Tsuna got hurt for the first time and nearly died, but that was a different story because it was Reborn's fault and I wasn't really there at the time.

"I'm not gonna listen you know," I told him, swallowing my fear. I mean, really, Byakuran should fear my badass ass. My bass… yeah… something like that.

He started changing. I won't go into any details, but my brother was hot. I don't even know why I was watching him change. At least he didn't see my nosebleed.

'Well… having a nosebleed… That's a first not from a punch to the face nosebleed.'

"Hahaha~ I don't mind if you come watch, but you won't be fighting, Aura," Byakuran said, fixing up his collar. "Take care."

I watched him fly away. My eye twitched as I thought how carefree he was acting about taking over the world. If Aura and I didn't like him as a brother, I would beat the living daylight a out of him.

"Are you going?"

"No. I'm going to recover some energy. My plan isn't until Yuni gets there," I replied, sitting down in Byakuran's throne. "Even then, I'm not sure if I can do it."

I closed my eyes.

'I'm worried about Melody and Ryuto.'

"… Serena, I forgot to tell you something. Melody and Ryuto aren't actually here in Italy anymore. I sent them away to somewhere private. I couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen and made them leave. I've forgotten until now. Sorry."

"No, that's good. I won't have to worry much about them now. They'll be living happy and peaceful lives together. I'm glad…" I replied, standing up and opening my eyes. "Let's go. Yuni is being transported to Byakuran and Tsuna."

I gave a half hearted laugh and covered my face. "I'm scared. I'm really scared. It's because I'm able to feel fear that I'm human."

"Serena…"

"I'm fine. I just like saying my feelings out loud to calm myself down. My heart accepts what I feel and returns to normal," I explained, flying into the air. "I'm not as strong as you think. I've told you that, haven't I?"

"Yeah… but I still think you're amazing," Aura replied. I smiled slightly. She was a good kid. I couldn't believe that what I was going to do may take out both of us. She barely lived life because I was in control the entire time.

I placed all my ice flames into my boots and headed straight for the barrier.

"Wait! You can't break through the barrier with brute force!" Aura yelled at me.

'You're wrong. I can and I will. My ice flames and my cryokinesis… when combined together, they are unstoppable!'

I created a barrier around me and smashed head on. A coating of sky flames were around my ice flames which was blanketed around my ice barrier. Using the three, I managed to break through the barrier and land in between Yuni and Byakuran.

"Hm? I thought I told you to not join in, Aura-chan~" Byakuran said, looking at me. I snorted.

"You may be my older brother, but I only listen to," I used my telekinesis to force the pacifiers into my arms, "me, myself, and I."

"No! The pacifiers!" Yuni exclaimed, reaching out at me. I smirked, and gave her a sad smile.

"The real… Aura-chan?" Tsuna asked, looking shocked.

"I've always been real, Tsuna," I replied, smiling at him. "Well, as real as can be. Come on. I was bound to get out one day. I defy logic, remember?"

"Aura-chan…"

"You should probably finish this before the battle continues."

'Yeah.'

"Good job, Aura-chan. Now, hand over the pacifiers," Byakuran said, making me snort. I leaped away from him as he moved towards me. "Now isn't a good time to be rebellious."

"You really think I came to hand these over to you?" I asked, expelling my sky flames from my body. "If I did, I could've done it a long time ago. Please, give me a break."

"Eh?"

"Ever since I woke up, I've noticed one thing the most. This… you're not my brother," I said softly, glaring at him. "You're not Byakuran!"

"What are you talking about, Aura? Just give me the pacifiers!" Byakuran yelled at me.

"I won't! I won't… because if I do… you'll change, and you won't be Byakuran anymore," I said, filling up the pacifiers with sky flames. "When I was born, my brother promised me something. Do you know what that is?"

I felt tears drip down my face.

"He said, "I promise to be the best fratello ever"," I told him. "My brother said he would be the best brother ever! You're not being that! You're not Byakuran! You're not him!"

With each passing second, I felt my life force leave me.

"What do you think you're doing, Aura?!" Byakuran yelled.

"She's… filling the pacifiers with her sky flames and life force…" Yuni said, a gasp leaving her lips. I smiled sadly at them all.

"It's my fault. All of this is my fault," I said, not attempting to stop my tears anymore. "If I wasn't so reckless in the past, Melody and I would've never been caught by Estraneo. Mother and father would still be alive. You would still be my loving brother. You would be our brother, still."

My legs were starting to feel like jello. My flames were withering away. I probably didn't have enough to keep it up much longer.

"So I'll take responsibility. I'll change everything back. Byakuran, I still believe that the real you is still there. So I hope, I believe, that you will see the path of light again," I told him.

"Serena! I'm not going to let you die alone!"

My eyes widened as Aura appeared before me. She took my hands into hers. Suddenly, the flames burst up again. I was the only one who could see her, but I knew that if anyone else did too, they would think she was brave.

"We're in this together! We'll change everything to normal together!"

"Stop! Aura!"

I smiled at Byakuran and Tsuna.

"I love you all. Thank you for the years we spent together. I never regretted anything but turning the future into this. I can at least die in peace knowing that I did something to change it back. Yuni…"

I smiled at the young girl.

"Take care. Your life is much more needed than mine. Protect your family. Protect your friends. Protect those you care about," I told her.

I looked over at Tsuna.

"Goodbye… my best friend…"

Then, all my flames were gone, and so were Aura's.

I collapsed onto the floor. My body not disappearing was a miracle. It was because we were sacrificing two souls instead of one, probably.

'Dying a second time… Isn't as bad as the first …' I thought as I ignored the yells and cries from those outside the sky flame barrier. 'It's quite peaceful really. Better than I expected.'

My mind seemed to fuzz up. I could no longer feel any pain. I felt like a dry raisin, probably because I used up all my sky flames.

I blinked away the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't afraid of death. I needed to be strong in order to make the impression on everyone.

"Aura-chan! Don't go! Aura-chan!" Tsuna yelled as he shook me back and forth. I couldn't say anything in reply. I was dying. Rather, I was already dead. I just needed to close my eyes. "You can't leave me! Please don't!"

"I… love… you… Tsuna and… Mukuro," I managed to breath out.

"Together…"

All went black.

 _I was dead._

 **~ 3rd Person P.O.V (AKA My P.O.V! Yay!) ~**

Aura and Serena looked at each other. Their souls away from the body they once shared and floating up to the sky faster. They weren't going to heaven. No. Their bodies were fading away.

"Serena, thank you for your help. I'm not able to see Byakuran again, but at least he's back to normal," Aura said, bowing at Serena.

"Don't be stupid. We did this together," Serena replied, placing her hand on Aura's shoulder. "I won't see Selena, but dying with you is okay. You've become a very important part of both my lives, Aura."

"You have too."

The two hugged each other, their bodies halfway gone, their minds with no regrets. Holding hands, they used what little power they had left.

The sky flame barrier was destroyed. Everyone was healed and no longer injured. The arcobaleno were back. But they were still dead.

"We'll be together forever…"

Byakuran looked up at the sky, remembering his promise and crying for the loss of his sister. He felt foolish and regretted what he did.

Tsuna hugged the body of his best friend, unable to keep in his tears.

Mukuro simply looked away, biting his lip in the process. He had feelings for the girl, and still did, but he wouldn't show them. He would be strong… and tsundere.

"…in heart, and soul."

 _Aura and Serena smiled happy as they faded away from the world and existence._

 **Author's Life Omake**

 _1st Period - Communication Technology_

Laughing ass off as friend starts opening door and sticking out phone just to get some kind of phone service.

 _2nd Period - Computer Science_

Looking up random puns online

or

Attempting to figure out why codes are so confusing.

 _3rd Period - Lunch_

Stealing fries from non related younger brother who I love and hate. Goes to buy drink for him at the community centre then wonders why I bothered to do it for him when he could do it himself.

 _4th period - English_

Takes out notebook and writes fanfiction ideas while pretending it's ideas for the short story project.

 _5th period - Math_

Sitting at the back doodling because I already know the math or the textbook shows the steps so I can just skim it over and learn.

 _After School_

Walks home forever alone because friends live like in the opposite direction I do. Yeah… it's a real pain in the ass when I bike over to their place and it's like 30 minutes away.

 **I placed a cover image! Yay! It's not the best, but there is only so much a beginner can do with Photoshop and a laptop without the mouse in 10 minutes. I hope you like!**

 **P.S. It's an attempted picture of Aura. Maybe I should ask someone to draw a cover page for me…**


	30. New Beginnings?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **I feel so happy! I got 6 reviews for a chappie! Okay! This is short, but I'm gonna post it anyway!**

 **To AngieRoxas: There, there. It's going to be okay. Aura-chan and Serena are still alive in the past! For now… joking, joking.**

 **To unjafin: Nope. It doesn't end just yet. I still have some heartbreaking scenes and 3 love scenes to finish.**

 **To Nicole Nightlock: Still… would it be considered incest if the person wasn't your sister but someone else in your sister's body? I dunno. Science and physics actually apply to me unlike Serena.**

 **To BlackAndWhiteLoverForever: I hope so(not really). That part made me cry while writing it. We can cry together. (T.T)**

 **To RaNDoem: Thank you! I still think that I should ask my friend to draw me a cover. Her art skills are definitely better than mine.**

 **I have a non related brother. I can't place the blame on him, but I can make fun of him. He's way shorter than me. I still like him all the same. Just have to watch out for my shipping friends. I take(steal) a couple fried and their all over me. What great friends I have~**

 **I don't go to Saturday school anymore. When I did, it was for Mandarin. My mom thought that as long as I maintain good grades in high school, she'd let me off the hook.**

 **To belladu57: Thanks so much!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **~ Present Time (10 years ago) ~**

My mind burst with memories all of a sudden. I writhed in pain as I saw images about what happened in the future. I couldn't believe any of them, and I was sure Aura couldn't either. It was just… so unbelievable.

I opened my eyes. I didn't understand how I could. I was supposed to be trapped in vendicare. It was impossible for me to open them when I was stuck at the very bottom in an unconscious state. So, why didn't I feel wet either?

"Aura-chan?"

I blinked a few times, letting my eyes adjust to the brightness. Something wet was on my cheek. Strange how I was feeling wet now. Must've been because I lost all feeling after being trapped for so long.

"Tsu… na…?" I questioned weakly, seeing the face of a crying Tsuna. "Who made you… cry? I'll go beat them up right away. No one hurts you… but me."

"Aura-chan!" Tsuna yelled, hugging me tightly. "You're alive. You're alive! I… I… I can't believe it. I thought that I would never see you again… Aura-chan!"

"After what happened in the future, I wouldn't be surprised he's crying," Aura told me. I nodded my head slowly in response. "I'm surprised the vendice let you out, too. Amazing."

"I wouldn't ever leave you, Tsuna," I whispered, laying my head against his chest. "Not even after death. You're my best friend…"

I closed my eyes and yawned.

"Goodnight…"

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep in the arms of one of the people I love.

 **~ Time Skip ~**

"Everything has been finished: Byakuran is normal again, the future is saved, everyone is safe, and Yuni didn't die," Aura said as she floated beside me. I nodded my head as I fixed up my collar. "Is there something you want before you leave?"

"Yeah. I want to visit the cliff and watch the stars. You know, do a little bit of cliche things before I let my soul go," I replied, opening the door.

"Where are you going so early in the morning?"

I looked at Ryuto who was rubbing his eyes. He and Melody were such a lovely couple, even if they were only 8 at the moment. Speaking of which, they also got their memories from the future. At least they didn't find out I died, though.

"I want to go stretch my legs. Being trapped for so long makes me restless," I replied, slipping on my shoes. "I'll be back before school starts. Don't worry."

"What's the point? You're not supposed to go to school because you've got to rest," Ryuto muttered, sitting down beside me. "Don't do anything reckless. If something happens by the time you get back, I'm taking it out on you."

I laughed and nodded my head before opening the door and going outside. The smell of the fresh, cool, air hit my nose. I loved the feeling of the cold morning breeze on my face. It always seemed to calm me down.

"Serena, I was thinking… about the future," Aura told me, appearing beside me again. I looked at her, gesturing for her to continue. "Well, what am I going to do about Mukuro and Tsuna? I'm not really in love with them like you are."

"Don't remind of the love triangle I'm in," I replied, rubbing my temples. "Just leave it alone and try to avoid them. As long as you do that, you'll be fine."

"I hope so."

We both started to laugh as we reached the top of the hill where the cliff was.

"Aura… do you remember when we first met? You were so annoying. I thought that you were crazy in the beginning," I said, looking up at the stars. Reminiscing on the past at night with a bunch of stars was actually satisfying.

"Now here we are, talking about the past like good friends," Aura concluded, sitting down beside me. Her hand was placed on top of mine, and I gripped it. "I'll miss you, Serena. You've taught me so much indirectly."

"I'll miss you, too, Aura," I replied, hugging her. All of a sudden, we switched places. I was a spirit, and she was in the body. We smiled at each other.

"Serena…"

I looked back to see Selena. Her spirit had her hand out. She was smiling at me. I felt like I shouldn't leave, though. I felt that I still had something to do.

As I reached out my hand, my memory of being in KHR flashed through my mind.

"Goodbye… Serena."

I glanced back at Aura.

'No… I swear… we're going to meet again.'

"Goodbye… Aura. Take care…"

My hand connected with Selena's, and all went black again.

 _I woke up… and this time, I felt right._

 **Every adventure must come to an end. However, when an adventure ends, another one starts.**


	31. New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To Nicole NightLock: Well... it's not the end just yet. I've still got another arc to finish up. Yay~ My first request. I feel so... happy? Excited? It's indescribable! I'll try to make a Byakuran X OC. I'm not very good at love stories, but I hope when I do post it, it'll live up to your expectations.**

 **To RaNDoem: I'm sorry! But all stories must come to an end, just like KHR. *Sighs* I really love this story. I'm gonna post another chapter tomorrow after this because I feel so motivated for the long weekend. Nothing like a day of writing stories after bad things happen! Hahaha... Actually, my grandpa passed away the other day. I didn't know him well, but I yelled at my friends after I found out. They thought I was actually becoming a girl on her period. Got over it quickly, moving on, and entertaining my readers: that's what makes the blues go away.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

I looked at my reflection in the river. Brown waist length hair, purple eyes, a plain white sleeveless dress and white flats-

'I'm myself again! Minus the white clothes I was wearing that made me look like I was in the future with the Millefiore uniform.'

"I don't understand. Why am I back to normal and in this forest?" I questioned, touching the water. It rippled under my touch, and I could feel the wetness on my skin. It confirmed that I was back in my body. My _real_ body.

When I looked up, something caught my attention. A boy was asleep and floating along the river. I panicked slightly when I saw the waterfall he was headed towards.

"Okay…" I breathed out and calmed myself down. I made sure to have a serious look on my face before swimming through the current and picking up the boy in my arms. He couldn't have been older than 8, and with the way he snuggled against me, my heart hammered as I thought about my own little brother.

'This apple is an illusion,' I thought as the apple hat faded away from his head. It gave me a clear view of his teal coloured hair, one that I knew quite well. In my arms was none other than the present Fran. 'He's cold. I usually hate doing this, but he might get sick.'

Grabbing sticks and making a pile, I used my pyrokinesis to create a fire. I tried not to use it often. I knew this type of psychic power because I learned thermokinesis, which is required for both cryokinesis and pyrokinesis. If only I could learn everything else, too. Like stopping time.

I laid Fran in my lap as I sat by the fire. It's warm glow made me reminisce on the past. I wondered how long it had been since Aura and I separated. Or how long before Varia and Kokuyo would come and claim Fran.

"Mama…" Fran murmured, hugging me.

I stroked my hand through his hair lovingly. I knew how hard it was to lose something you love. I mean, I lost my entire past life, and I loved it. But, I would never regret the life I'm living now. I gained new things to love.

Soon, I drifted off to sleep with the warmth of Fran in my arms.

 **~ Time Skip ~**

"…OI. Wake up."

I groaned at the sound of the monotone voice. Again, it was something I knew quite well. Maybe because it was from the anime.

"You're going to get sick out here."

Opening my eyes, I held my head as I sat up. In front of me was 8 year old Fran with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. I chuckled and patted his head. His eyes softened, and he sat down. There was still the defensive look in his eyes.

"Going swimming is okay, but floating away towards a waterfall isn't," I said, standing up and rebuilding(reigniting) the fire.

"You… noticed me?" Fran asked, his eyes widening. "Funny for a ghost looking old hag."

"Eh. I've been called worse," I replied, sitting down in front of him. "My name's Serena. What's yours, kid?"

"Fran," he replied shortly. His stomach started to growl. "…I wanna eat something, but my grandma makes terrible bentos…" Fran murmured under his breath.

"Well, this is France. You can't expect her to make something from another country so well," I told him, standing up. "Maybe we can find some fruit. This place does look lush and full of life. We may be able to find something to eat."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Fran asked.

I stopped and glanced back at him.

"Because I understand you. Because like you, I've lost something important to me, and I'll never get it back…"

I took his hand into mine.

"Let's stick together, Fran."

I smiled as his hand tightened around mine and we walked away to find some food.


	32. Meeting Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To Nicole Nightlock: Actually, the Shimon Arc passed. I couldn't think of a good way for Aura to escape except by Tsuna making the deal of freeing everyone _including_ Aura if he beat Daemon. So sorry. But I promise to make it up to you in the last arc.**

 **To RaNDoem: Yes! Fran is going to be the best person in this story 'cause I totally don't have the personality down! I think what Serena is going to do is encourage him to be annoying to Mukuro and Verde. I'm sorry about your loss, too, but forgive and forget, right? Might not be the best thing to say at the moment, but I think it'd just bring more pain to those around me. Better to perk up and stay happy!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Grandma tried making a bento again," Fran complained as he sat down on the rock beside me and played with the water. "It tasted terrible, again."

"Well, food is better than no food," I replied, patting his illusion apple hat. "Seems like you really love apples, huh? Fran?"

"You like pretending to be a mermaid, huh? Nee-san?" Fran retorted, referring to my mermaid tail. Truth be told, I was practicing my own illusion abilities. Otherwise, Fran would be better than me. I liked the kid and all, but no way I was going to let him beat me at it. Not after I started to teach him how to use it. Though, I couldn't teach him much. Still wondering when Varia would come.

I splashed water at him with my illusion tail. He pouted as his clothes got wet, making me laugh.

"Nee-san…" Fran said, and tackled me into the water. I screeched when my back hit the bottom of the pond. "Take that."

I sat up and spit out the water I swallowed. My illusion tail was gone. 'Such a shame. I actually did like it. Oh well.'

"Well, now we're both wet," I said, picking at my white dress. "Might as well continue this battle."

I splashed some more water at his face. This time, Fran was ready and used his arms to block his face. He splashed some more water back at me. Something caught my attention.

'There's someone here,' I thought, standing up abruptly and looking around. 'Fran's grandmother? Impossible. She's not capable of climbing up here. It must be Mukuro's group and Varia.'

I watched as both groups revealed themselves. I was ready for them to shout, but then remembered that I was back to normal, and wasn't in Aura's body anymore. Plus, I was 18, not 8 anymore, either.

'Ah~ Thank god I didn't age~'

"Nee-san, I think I'm seeing things," Fran said, rubbing his eyes. "There are fairies staring at me."

"Why don't you use that hex then?" I asked, turning away as I started to snicker.

"Okay. Onbu rakokko donbura kokko. Fairies go away," Fran said, doing a little mocking dance while he was at it. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing at Mukuro, and how adorable Fran was being.

'Damn it. I think Aura's personality stuck with me. I don't feel lazy anymore and I'm actually feeling happy and cheerful. That girl… how I hate and love her…'

"What is that idiot doing?" Belphegor asked.

"A hex?" Squalo asked.

"Does he not know who we are?" Lussuria asked.

'You'd think an assassination squad would ask less questions and do more action,' I thought, smirking as I sat down.

"Kufufu… You people from Varia have hidden your presence too much," Mukuro said, sending shivers down my spine as I remembered what happened at Kokuyo Land. I didn't want a repeat of that ever again. "Fran! It's me! You remember your master, right?"

"Nee-san, I'm very surprised," Fran said, putting down his arms.

"How so?" I asked, standing back up.

"That on this mountain… there would be a pineapple fairy."

I snorted and clutched my stomach as I started to snicker loudly. How anyone could hate Fran was beyond me. He was a genius little boy… as long as he wasn't making fun of me.

"Ah. Now that I look closer, I recognize the long haired one," Fran said, turning his attention from Mukuro. "Or rather, I know everyone with him. You're all in one team."

"Ding ding~" Belphegor said.

"He finally noticed, eh?" Squalo asked, smirking.

"You guys are tooth decaying fungi."

I died right there. No, but I was actually laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was also very sure that Aura's personality was sticking with me. It was either that or the fact that the moment I had awaken in my own body, it felt like a huge weight had left my shoulders.

"WHY YOU! We're not fairies or tooth decaying fungi!" Squalo yelled at Fran. He was ignored when Fran started to do his hex and chant again.

"Onbura kokko donbura kokko. Go away, go away," Fran said, making a shooing motion.

"I'll kill him!" Belphegor yelled, throwing his knives at Fran. I stood up immediately and caught the knives between my fingers.

"Nee-san, help. A tooth decay fungi that forgot to cut its bangs and that bad-looking guy threw some original looking knives at me," Fran said as I dropped the knives into the water.

"Yes, I think I know, Fran," I replied, holding my hand to my temple. "You brought this upon yourself Fran for making fun of people. So," I patted his head, "I continue to encourage it."

"Kufufu, who are you?" Mukuro asked, pointing his trident at me.

"What a girly weapon," Fran and I said at the same time. Mukuro irked and grew an anger mark as I high fived Fran.

"Oya? I can't kill the kid, but you on the other hand…" Mukuro stabbed his trident towards me. I sighed as I bent down slightly and moved to the side to avoid the attack.

"He moves like a girl, too. That's just sad," I commented, straightening up. "Come on Fran."

Fran and I started to walk away.

"VVOOOIII!"

"Shut up. You're so annoying," I said, turning to face them. "T'ch. Fran, you go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

"I wanna watch," Fran replied, sitting down in the water. "Yay! Go nee-san!" he said in a monotone voice, waving around an illusion flag that said "Go Serena!".

'Well, if you can't win 'em, join 'em,' I thought, cracking my knuckles. 'Now, let's start with something simple. Ghiacciolo tempesta!'

I sent my ice flame coated icicles towards the group, making sure that they at least did some damage, but not enough to kill them. Didn't want to change the story plot too much. I at least did leave them pinned down.

"Well, that was easy. Let's go Fran," I said, turning to the boy. He raised his arms up and I scooped him into my arms. "How about we stop by that apple tree? I don't want to try grandma's bento again."

I leaped back when Levi attempted to attack me.

"That's the one tooth decay fungus that isn't scary," Fran said, flicking Levi in the forehead. "I wonder why."

"You said it," I replied, walking calmly past Levi. "Good job escaping so fast. Oh wait, I deliberately didn't aim for you because you pose no threat," I told him. "E for effort."

I twitched as my intuition kicked up.

"Fran, hold on tightly. It seems that these people don't know when to quit," I said, leaping back to avoid the trident and sword sent my way. "That pisses me off."

"I'll try to calm the fairies," Fran volunteered, raising his hand. "That hair defies common sense." I snorted. "There is no human that would have confidence with hair like that."

"VOOOOOOIIIII!"

I could practically feel the arrow that was pointed at me because my hair was almost the exact same length, maybe a bit shorter. So… did that mean it didn't offend me?

"Pineapple fairy-san, you just now got here, but it smells like pine. Aah, it smells! It really smells!" Fran said. I snickered and looked away. I loved his way of calming people down.

"Oya? Kufufu," Mukuro said, another anger mark on his head.

"Huh, didn't work. They're all yours nee-san," Fran said, shrugging. I sighed as I placed him on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, and created ice flame covered swords. "Stay here. Practice your illusions or something. I'll take on pineapple head."

I tackled Mukuro and we rolled around into the trees. Somehow, I ended up on the bottom. That was embarrassing. I was 3 years older and I still managed to get myself under him.

"You're the other _Aura_."

I tensed up my shoulders. Then, I smirked.

"Isn't it nice to see me again? _Mukuro Rokudo_."

With that, I signed the contract for Mukuro and my life…

 _Along with another one of my kisses._


	33. Seeing You Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To unjafin: YES! I've been waiting for this moment, too! Finally! I can let the romance and everything else begin!**

 **To RaNDoem: I love Fran, too. I think Serena's just going to encourage him to annoy Mukuro 'cause... she's Serena(I have no other real explanation). Poor Serena. She get's both of her first kisses stolen in both body, and mind.**

 **To Drisle: Fran makes me think of a boy who acts like he hates everyone, but once he get's attached, he hates everyone but that person. Truth be told, I wanted to end the story and be like: She's dead, the end. I cancelled the idea when I realized that I still needed to finish up the shippings. As a writer, I must please my audience! Thus, the story will have to end later on. Nah, I'm kidding. I couldn't let it end just yet.**

 **To Nicole NightLock: Would it be considered pedophilia if Serena was the one who was kissed by Mukuro? Or would it be considered attack since Serena jumped Mukuro? I dunno. Too lazy to search up laws in France.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"How do you know pineapple fairy-san, nee-san?" Fran asked as I laid down on the couch at Kokuyo Land. "Are you dating him?"

"I met him a while back. I didn't think he'd recognize me so easily," I replied, covering my eyes with my arm. "Shocker: Mukuro manages to pin me down, figures out it's me, then steals another kiss and takes us to Japan."

"Yuck. Nee-san kissed the pineapple fairy," Fran commented, climbing on top of me. I combed my hand through his hair. "You can do better."

"I know I can," I replied, sitting up. "I'm gonna deal with some things. You stay here and give Mukuro a lot of trouble, okay?"

"Okay," Fran replied, nodding his head. I smiled, patted his head, then left the room. My destination: Tsuna's house.

 **~ Time Skip ~**

I hesitated for a moment as I stared at the doorbell. In the beginning, I thought it would be a great idea to say hi. Now that I was there, I didn't really know what to do.

'Well, here goes nothing,' I thought, ringing the doorbell. It was silent for a moment, then the door opened to reveal Tsuna. 'Uh oh. I was expecting Nana, not him.'

"Ano… Can I help you?" Tsuna asked, looking at me with fear. I guess since I wasn't exactly tiny Aura anymore, I _was_ to be feared.

"Yeah. Is Aura here?" I asked, clenching my hand into a fist. It wasn't exactly easy to talk to one of the people you loved and were best friends with like you were strangers. I guess there were some faults with Aura and I separating.

"Aura-chan?" Tsuna asked.

I nodded my head.

"Aura-chan! There's someone here to see you!" Tsuna yelled up the stairs. There was silence, but then shuffling filled my ears. I watched as the familiar silver haired girl appeared before me. Her look of shock was definitely priceless.

"Se… re… na…?"

"Yo. I'm back, Aura. Can't get rid of me that easily," I replied, smirking at the girl.

"Tsuna, can we finish the project next time? I kinda want to talk in private with Serena," Aura asked the male.

"Of course, Aura-chan," Tsuna said, nodding. Aura smiled and slipped on her shoes.

"Bye Tsuna~ I'll see you tomorrow!" Aura said, waving goodbye. We walked past the gates and onto the street before turning the corner. At that point, we hugged each other tightly.

"You've grown quite a bit," I commented, patting her head.

"I could say the same to you. You're like… 26 or something," Aura replied, trying to reach up to touch my head. She failed… really badly. "And you're wearing a dress."

"I'm actually 18," I told her, starting to walk along the path. "My body hasn't aged one bit since we were born. Plus, I didn't have anything else to wear. No way I'm going to wear a uniform and match fetishes with Mukuro."

We both chuckled.

"Wait, how are you still here? I thought you moved on," Aura asked. I looked around to make sure no one was listening in, then looked back at her.

"I have a theory, but I'm not sure. I think that when you pulled me into this world, I wasn't dead just yet," I told her, crossing my arms. "Since we were above France at the time, my body was transported to a forest in France. It's been in a comatose state since then. But when we separated, my soul went to that body and woke it up. Now, I'm here."

Her eyes widened. It was a theory, but it did make a lot of sense.

"So, I guess we'll be spending more time together after all, Aura," I concluded, smiling at her. "Wanna reminence on the past like before I left your body?"

"I think I rather talk about your love life," Aura replied, smirking at me. "You know it's illegal to do anything to anyone while you're 18 and they're younger, right?"

"Mukuro jumped me! Well… technically I tackled him first, but then he got on top, so…" I placed my hand on my chin, thinking hard. "Would that count as him raping me? Or me attacking him?"

"Mukuro recognized you right away?" Aura asked, gasping. "Wait, why did you even jump him in the first place?"

"I was in France. I met Fran about a month again, and he became my little… brother…" I looked down at the ground. Riki was coming to my mind again. I wished I could see him. I wanted to know how he was doing.

"You're thinking about Riki, aren't you?" Aura asked. I nodded and sighed. "I bet your brother misses you, too. You were irreplaceable, just like Melody is to me. Now that you're in this world, why not find something else to love? Like Fran?"

"Yeah, I know. I've been trying to do that," I said, looking up at the sky. "But it isn't like before, Aura. When I was in your body, I created a good friendship with Tsuna, Mukuro and everyone else. Now that I'm not in it anymore, my friendship is gone. I won't get it back."

I looked at her.

"Please take care of the relationships I built."

Aura nodded her head. "Of course," she said, taking my hand. "Even if we aren't in the same body anymore, we're still partners. I will do everything in my power to preserve what you have created. I just wish… I just wish we could tell them."

"But that's a bad idea, right? Someone from another dimension entirely who knows some of the future is dangerous. I'll also look like the enemy to Vongola for not telling them what I knew and preventing what could've happened," I explained to her. "Do you know what I mean?"

"But… Tsuna will understand, right?" Aura asked.

"Understand what? That the entire time he met Aura, it was really me in your body? That the you right now isn't the "Aura" he met? I don't think so, Aura. Nobody would ever believe that. Even if they did, I'd think that they'd be heartbroken to know that everything they knew was a lie," I said.

"Yeah, but this is Tsuna we're talking about. He-"

I covered her mouth and looked back.

"Who are you?! Come on out! Now!" I yelled, pushing Aura behind me. My eyes widened when Tsuna stepped out from around the corner.

"T-Tsuna…" Aura and I both whispered at the same time.

"Aura-chan… which one…"

Tsuna looked at me, then Aura.

" _Is the one I fell in love with?"_

Aura and I looked at each other, speechless. We didn't know what to say, or what to do even. I was considering running away, but I felt like it would only bring more pain to Tsuna. I didn't want that to happen.

"Serena…" Aura trailed off, looking at the ground.

"It's all right, Aura. I know what you're trying to say. I think we should tell him. It's better than him not knowing the truth," I said, walking towards Tsuna. "I really am sorry Tsuna. I think it's… I think it's best if we start from the beginning. Maybe then it'll make more sense…"

Aura stepped up beside me.

"You see, it's sorta like this…"

 **Review! Follow! Favourite! Do something! PM me! I have no life! Joking, joking. I do have a life. It's not like I don't do my homework and just type this up all day or anything. Yeah... Nah. Okay. I'll stop rambling and get going onto the next chapter. Yeah. Something like that. No. Really, I'll stop in like... soon. Why are you still reading this? I'm telling you right now: If you read this last sentence, it isn't going to tell you anything.**


	34. Falling For You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To RaNDoem: Yes! Now… what will happen? I guess Mukuro kinda attacked her and did kinda rape her… but… you know… they didn't go that far. Let's keep this PG. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **To unjafin: Thanks! I love me, too! Hahaha… I'm writing as fast as I can while having little mistakes. If only I had a beta… and less homework.**

 **To angelacorus: YES! To that pairing! And all the other ones that come to mind!**

 **To allylovesbluefood: Yup, shit is going down. For now, let's have a sweet moment in their lives. Then devil Seiyu can come~**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Absolute Zero!"

The rocks around me turned to solid ice, just as I had expected it to happen. I felt like something was off about me though. Ever since I had explained to Tsuna the "truth", I felt as if a piece of me had disappeared… or rather, was broken.

I looked at the ice. It took me forever to control my cryokinesis. It took even longer for me to learn to change inanimate objects to ice. It was painful to learn how to change living things to ice. I wanted to learn more 'cause there was more for me to learn. I just didn't know what.

I smashed my fist through the ice. It shattered onto the ground around me. I felt no pain. Ice never hurt me, and neither did anything else. I didn't understand why emotions were suddenly overcoming me. I used to be someone who didn't care about emotion, only sleep.

"Can you… send me back…?" I asked myself, sitting down on the ground. I was finally going delusional. To know that I was really alive and that everything about my past was still real- to finally realize that made me want to go back. I wanted my family back, my real family.

I hugged my knees to my chest as I silently cried. My brother- Riki was gone from my life. I didn't want that. I wanted him and Lucas back. I wanted my friend back. I wanted my life back, and I couldn't believe how long it took me to realize it.

'I really am a fool,' I thought, falling back and laying down on the ground. A small dome of ice encased me inside. 'I can't go back. I have to finish up some things. I need to make sure nothing goes wrong during the curse of the rainbow arc.'

I closed my eyes, taking in deep breaths. The area around me was slowly turning to ice; I could feel it happen. The cold was like a breeze to me. I loved it that way. I was-

"Serena-chan?"

"…"

'My god. I'm so delusional, I'm hearing Tsuna. Don't tell me I'm dreaming about random hot guys again. That was a total nightmare.' I shivered at the thought of the dreams I had when I was still in Aura's body.

"Serena-chan!"

I opened my eyes and tilted my head back to see Tsuna knocking against the ice. I scrambled up onto my feet and made the ice disperse around us. The ice crystals blew away in the wind before melting away.

"Tsuna… No- Sawada-kun. Why are you here? This mountain is pretty dangerous, you know? Wild animals live here," I said, sitting down on one of the non-frozen rocks. I looked over at the edge and at the vast forest that surrounded the area. Definitely better than being with Mukuro.

"Ano… I need help with math… again…" Tsuna murmured softly, making me look at him. I snickered when I saw that he had his textbook with him. "Reborn made me run all the way here to do my work…"

"No Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto-kun?" I asked, standing up and taking the textbook. "Okay then… What is your problem?"

"This question right here," he told me, pointing to a factoring problem. I nodded my head before explaining to him how to do it. I felt Tsuna's gaze on me once in awhile as I explained each question to him.

"So you apply the exponent rule here. Now, the answer is 3xy(4xz + xyz) - 5y(2yz - 7xz)," I finished, watching as he wrote down his answer. "Do you get it now, Tsuna- er, Sawada-kun?"

"Tsuna is fine," Tsuna said, looking me straight in the eyes. "Serena-chan is my best friend," he said, smiling at me slightly.

"No. Your best friend is Aura, not me," I said, standing up and backing away. "D-Don't mix the two of us up. You've been friends with Aura the entire time. I only took over once in awhile to help Mukuro with his plans."

It was a lie. It was all lies. Why couldn't I stop lying to him? Why did I want to break up our friendship? Even I didn't have the answer. I just wanted it to happen… or did I? I was so confused. I didn't know what to do. I also had a sense of deja vu. Maybe like the future.

"Please stop, Serena-chan," Tsuna said, shaking his head. "Aura-chan told me the truth. She told me the real truth. She said that you were lying to protect her. She doesn't want that. She wants you to be happy after she "took away" everything precious to you."

"I'm telling you, Sawada-kun, it's not true," I said, my body starting to shake. "I… we… None of it was real… It was all a fraud… I'm not…"

"I don't care if you are Aura-chan or not," Tsuna declared, walking up to me. He wrapped his arms around me, and I stiffened up. "I love Serena-chan. Even if you were in a different body, you were still you. Everything you said and did was you. There is no big difference. You only look different."

Tears streamed down my eyes as I collapsed onto my knees. I felt his warmth against my body. I didn't want him to let go. I loved Tsuna. It was time for me to accept it. I loved him. I loved Mukuro. I loved Lucas, but which one was the one for me?

"Serena-chan has taught me a lot. You taught me that it doesn't matter what one is seen as by others. It only matters what is seen as by you. I see Serena-chan as my best friend and the person I love," Tsuna whispered into my ear.

"Kyoko… You- what about Kyoko-chan a-and Haru?" I asked, looking up at him. I wanted to know if he was conflicted like me. If he was stuck between love; if he knew which girl he truly loved and knew which to choose.

"Kyoko-chan and Haru… I thought I loved them. But… in the future… When Aura-chan and Serena-chan died and disappeared… I thought: I can't live without Serena-chan. She was gone in the future, but she was still there in the past. So I wanted to get her out of Vendice. I wanted to tell her face to face that I loved her."

"I see…" was all I could say as I looked down at the ground.

"Serena-chan," Tsuna called, and I looked up. Slowly, his mouth descended onto mine. The kiss was sweet. It wasn't forceful like Mukuro's. It was soft and gentle, as if Tsuna didn't want to break me any further. It wasn't working though. I was still tearing apart. But for now, I just wanted to keep in the position I was in.

 _'I love you, too, Tsuna…'_

 **Okay. Let's just say that the story is coming to an end. What pairings with Aura do you want? I'm willing to put all of them at the end because I feel like it. So yeah. All of you scream your favourite pairings in the reviews and I'll see what I can do.**


	35. Another One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To RaNDoem: LOL. That's me, too. It's like you know you have to do something, but the urge is too strong. So your vote is on both Mukuro and Tsuna. I actually am planning to write endings for every pairing that everyone wants. That way, no complaints, right? I think I should make that more clear, though.**

 **To angelacorus: I hope you loved that last chapter. By your comment, I think you did.**

 **To Evanescentfacade: I will be doing multiple endings for each pairing. So just name what pairings you want or pm me them, too, if you wish.**

 **To unjafin: No need to fear, I will be doing multiple endings. I think there are three of them right now. One for Mukuro, another for Tsuna and someone wanted a Byakuran one, too. It'll break me down if I have to choose one, so I'm going with the easiest way out. LOL.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Yo! Serena! Come on~ Wake up!"_

 _I opened my eyes to be greeted by the smiling face of Lucas, a younger Lucas. He helped me stand up and I looked down at myself. I was 8 years old again, just like Lucas. Only, it was a dream, not reality._

" _Did you hear? They're supposed to be fireworks tonight~" Lucas said, taking my hand into his. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled back at him slightly. "I really love it when you smile, Serena. When we grow up, only smile like that for me, okay?"_

" _I can't do that. I have to smile for Riki, too," I said, shaking my head. Lucas giggled and hugged me tightly from behind._

" _That's okay. You can only smile for Riki and me, then," he said, his smile never leaving his face. The sunny smile that was as beautiful as the sun, that was as bright as the light it creates, that was as memorable as my first kiss._

" _I love you-"_

I sat up, gasping a bit. The dream lingered in my mind, refusing to leave. It wasn't the first time either. Ever since I got returned to my real body, I've been having dreams about Lucas and me or my brother and me. I thought the hot guys dreams was bad, but this was worse.

"Just leave me alone…" I groaned, clutching my head as I tried to shake away the dream. It wasn't working, but at least I tried. "Lucas, Riki, why…?"

"Nee-san? What's wrong?"

I looked at Fran who had been woken up by my shaking. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. Adorable, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that I had awoken a child who was sleeping and now it would be impossible to put him back to sleep until he knew what was bothering me.

"Just worried…" I said, my gaze landing on the watch around his wrist. I was against it, _very against it_. However, Mukuro did have a point when he told me Fran was needed. I still forced him to give me one of the watches.

"Shishou?" Fran mumbled and fell asleep. I sighed in relief, glad that he didn't question further or rather… didn't have the energy. "Nee… san…"

"Hah… Now _I_ can't sleep," I sighed, placing down Fran's head on the couch and standing up. "Why am I always getting such bad luck? Ugh… this is so annoying! I'm gonna go crazy if I can't sleep for more than 3 days!"

Sighing once again, and walked out the room. It was dark, but also to be expected since it was like… 2:00 am in the morning. I had an unsettling feeling of being watched, but it didn't feel like someone I knew(Mukuro). The feeling… was off.

I ignored it as I went outside. A gust of wind blew my dress up slightly, but didn't do any more than that. I had yet to change out of it into something more battle-suited for the upcoming Curse of the Rainbow arc. There was a time and place for me to visit Aura, and now would be a time… is what I would've liked to do had I not been an 18 year old girl who wouldn't be able to fit her clothes.

"Who the hell are you?" came out of my mouth as I saw a silhouette approach me. It was that of a man's, not familiar to me at the moment. It was when the moonlight shone upon him that I recognized who he was. "B-Byakuran!"

"Yo~ Serena-chan now, right? Hmmm~" he replied casually, walking up to me as I stayed in my shock. Talk about polar opposites. "You still remind me of my younger sister, Serena-chan~ I guess it's because you and Aura-chan used to be one person, right?"

"Yeah, we _used_ to be, Byakuran. I'm not your little sister anymore. IN FACT, I'm older than you by 3 years," I said, holding up 3 fingers. "But…" I placed my hand down and gripped my arm. "You were my brother… and I had a good time…" I admitted, making eye contact with him.

"I did, too, Serena-chan," Byakuran told me, hugging me tightly. "In fact, I've always loved you more than a little sister."

Byakuran lifted my chin up as I started to blush madly. A guy who was just recently my brother was now about to do something I was sure I would disapprove. The nerve of him… yet… I didn't understand why I wasn't resisting.

Slowly, inch by inch, his lips came closer to mine. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see it happen. My heart was pounding hard and loud. I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks and my ears. When did I even fall in love with him? My love triangle was expanding with one KHR boy at a time, wasn't it?

Then, his lips met mine. It was a sweet kiss, literally. I could taste the marshmallows that he probably had been eating. I wasn't fond of sweets, but this one I let go. Another kiss gone and added to my collection is all I can really say.

"You're blushing, Serena-chan~ That's good. I like that look," Byakuran said, pulling away. I opened my eyes, clutching my heart and feeling it pound against my chest. "You tasted like ice cream~ I love ice cream~"

"That's the only sweet I'll eat…" I murmured, unable to look at him anymore. My heart was definitely ready to burst. I mean, I went from Lucas to Mukuro to Tsuna and now even Byakuran! What was wrong with me?!

"Hahaha~ I'll see you later, Serena-chan. I'm going to go see Yuni-chan~" Byakuran said, kissing my cheek and flying in the air. "Bye~"

I watched the overly happy marshmallow fly away. 'Hey… how come marshmallows can fly and pigs can't? Like what the hell? That's so dumb…' I thought, smiling a bit as I gave a small wave to the guy who just stole a kiss from me. 'Why am I acting so natural when this guy just practically jumped me and stole a kiss?!'

"Kufufu… We're going after them first."

I whipped my head back to see Mukuro with an anger mark on his forehead. Talk about sour pineapples, if you know what I mean.

As if knowing how I felt, Mukuro walked up to me and pulled me closer to him. "Kissing another guy is forbidden, Serena," he said, lifting my chin up. "I'm teaching that brat so lessons, how about I teach you some, too?"

"What the-"

Mukuro didn't even let me finish when he slammed his lips onto mine, stopping me from being able to talk anymore. Here I was the older one and all the younger people have a part of my heart and my life too, apparently. That really needed to change… I mean, I knew I was stronger than them, but I couldn't help but give in.

The moonlight shone on Mukuro and I as we continued to kiss. That was… until M.M got jealous and pulled us apart. Why she was awake was beyond me. I could only say for sure that she was stalking Mukuro.

"Why me…?"

"Kufufu… because you're Serena."

Somehow… I actually agreed with that statement.

 **So, I guess I should make myself clear. I will be doing multiple endings. If you have a pairing you wish for me to write, tell me in the reviews and I will add it to my list. Or, if you want to make it more private, you can PM me too. Oh yeah, double update! Just 'cause I'm happy. I finally got money for Steam.**

 **PS, for those people who want to pretend they're hackers like in my story, I've found 2 options for you. One is a paid game ($0.99 on App Store) called Hack Run where you play as a hacker. Another one is a website that a friend introduced to me. It's called Hacker Typer. Just go to**

 **www**

 **.**

 **Hackertyper**

 **.**

 **com**

 **Enjoy~**


	36. Battles Begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **DOUBLE UPDATE!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Nee-san, where did you get all that money?" Fran asked as I paid for the ramen we had eaten. I remembered that Fran really wanted to try it, so I got it for him.

"I just had it," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. Truth be told, I really did just have it. The wallet was with my body in the small bag that was clipped to my belt around my waist. I didn't remember when it got there, but I did remember having it when boarding the plane.

Inside the bag was my wallet and ID. None of my credit cards worked, but apparently my debit card did. Strange… but acceptable. It meant that I was as rich as in my own world. I wondered if I should start the company up again…

"Can we go for sushi? And then I want yakisoba! After that we can eat cake and ice cream and-"

"Let's not eat all that in one day, Fran. You're going to grow a belly," I said, picking him up and poking his stomach. It was really small, and with his energy, there was no way it would be growing any time soon. "… or not. Besides, we need to get you to Mukuro for training."

"Shishou stabs me and hurts me. You can teach better," Fran said as I placed him down on the ground. "Just like you can do better. Nee-san shouldn't be with the pineapple fairy."

"Tell you what: if you can go through today with annoying Mukuro and doing perfect illusions, I'll take you to eat anything you want later," I said, checking the watch then the sky. It was almost time for the battle. 5 people were supposed to be defeated by Mukuro's team if I recalled.

'And here come two of them. I guess they're my targets,' I thought, looking at a window and seeing Oregano and Tumeric while pretending to look at the clothes. 'Hey… Why didn't I just buy clothes with the money I have? Oh yeah… I hate trying on clothes and making sure they fit.'

"Why don't you wear that one, nee-san?" Fran asked, pointing to a shop across the street. "I think it would look pretty on you."

"W-Wha?! No way! Not yet at least…" I said, glancing at the wedding dress. I had a theory that Fran secretly wanted me to get with Mukuro. Lately he had been trying to get me to get closer to Mukuro. It was a question of whether or not if it was his own feelings or if Mukuro forced him to.

The watch started to beep. I stared at it as a voice said, "One minute remaining until the battle commencement."

"Fran, let's go somewhere less crowded," I said, picking up the boy and running down the streets. I didn't want any innocents to get caught in my ice trap. "Let's have a mini lesson. Do you think you can turn the park into something different?" I asked Fran, stopping at the park.

"The entire park?" Fran asked as I placed him down. I nodded my head. He looked at the park for a moment. Then, it turned into something different. It became a chapel with a couple that looked like Mukuro and me walking along.

"Fran… that's not gonna happen," I said when an older Fran swept in like Tarzan and stole me away from Mukuro before he could kiss me. It at least gave me a sense of knowing that the reason why Fran wanted me to get close to Mukuro was so that someone could steal me away. That cruel cute boy. "Get rid of the illusion."

"I thought it was good," Fran replied, getting rid of the illusion.

"I want you to stay off to the side. I'm going to take on this battle," I said, turning on my heels. Flats were not good for battle to other people, but apparently they were for me. I guess my defiance of reality was starting to pick up again.

"The battle has commenced. The time limit is 10 minutes," the watch said as Oregano and Tumeric got to the park. By then it was too late. My ice trap was all ready and set up. The air was the perfect temperature for me to summon up ice without too much work.

"I had a nickname once. They called me the Icy Wind," I told them, the floor starting to turn to ice. "When I willed it, the air around me lowered to a temperature that even Ice was close to impossible to break through."

"You've only been pretending to be weak?!" Oregano exclaimed in shock as I smirked. Fran's illusion was starting to start up. It was weak compared to mine, but practice couldn't hurt. I was glad my little Fran knew that.

"You can't pick a book by it's looks," I replied, creating blades of ice in my hands. "10 minutes is more than enough time to take you both out."

Fran's illusion kicked in at that point. From the corner of my eye, I could see him yawn. That distracted them and made them fall trap. The illusion was supposed to make me disappear seemingly. By the way they swished their heads around, it was clear they couldn't find me.

Using my hilt, I smashed the watch of Tumeric, making Oregano gasp as she leaped back, pulling out her gun. I made a motion to Fran. He ran towards the woman and created a hammer. It smashed against Oregano's watch, destroying it as well. It seemed that Verde's inventions worked well. Good for him.

"Your watches are broken. That means you're both out," I said, nodding to Fran and making him release the illusion.

The watches Fran and I had beeped. "The battle has ended," it said.

"Let's go, Fran. We've done what we were supposed to do. We need to go meet up with Mukuro," I said, taking the boy's hand and walking away. My ice trap slowly disappeared and the air turned to it's natural temperature, sadly. I liked it better when it was cold.

"Shishou? I don't want to see him. I want to go for takoyaki," Fran complained, making me laugh and shake my head.

"Okay. Since you did so well, I'll treat you to takoyaki," I said, releasing his hand and patting his head. He stuck out his tongue at me and smiled a bit. It was an adorable smile. I loved seeing Fran's smile. It reminded so much of Riki.

"Yeah!" Fran cheered in a monotone voice.

"Don't forget to cause Mukuro trouble when we get back."

"I won't."


	37. Another Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To RaNDoem: YES! I love double updates, too. It's always the best day of my life because I can read double of the usual! Unless... they cheat us by doing a double update and making each chapter half of the normal... Still a double update!**

 **To Evanescentfacade: A vote for each... Okay then. I better start writing the endings. They might take longer than the actual story.**

 **To Nicole Nightlock: Yes, yes it is. Mukuro isn't going to take what happened too lightly, that's for sure... If he finds out. Probably not, unless Fran really wants to annoy him. (May come in future)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Hey… Serena… Why do you love to sleep?"_

 _I looked at Lucas from my bed. His question lingered in my head as I thought of a good reason why I did love to sleep._

" _Because I hate the world. People disgust me. As long as I'm asleep, I don't have to have those feelings. If I sleep, I feel more calm, my Cryokinesis powers stay strong and grow stronger and I don't have to worry about being weak," I told him, closing my eyes._

" _Huh… That makes sense. I promise that I'll make you love me, though," Lucas said in a happy tone. I smirked, letting myself drift off asleep again._

' _I already love you, Lucas. You have stolen my heart.'_

The beeping of my watch cut me out of my daze. I stared at it, taking a moment to realize that the next battle was going to start soon. Fran was kicking his legs casually beside me meaning that he hadn't noticed that I had left the world for a moment.

"1 minute until the battle commences," the watch said. I put my arm down, looking up at the night sky and recalling the memory. I used to hate people. I didn't want to get hurt by those around me and by being cold, my mind became steel and strong. It still was, even with love practically taking over. You could learn new things from fate, or was this destiny? "Battle has commenced. The battle period will last 30 minutes."

"Are you ready, Fran?" I asked, looking at the boy. He nodded his head, a yawn escaping his lips. It was late, and he should've been in bed. I couldn't blame him for being tired. "Go get 'em."

Fran leaped out of the truck we were in. He rolled around, creating a bunch of real illusion rockets aimed for the place that Byakuran and Tsuna's team were at. I felt a sense of guilt that I was about to hurt two of the people I loved, but I had sided with Mukuro for Fran's sake.

"IIIIINCOMING!" Fran yelled, letting off the rockets. I opened the truck door and slipped out of it, ice building everywhere I stepped. My ice trap was ready to go. "Nee-san, I'm going to go on ahead and meet up with Shishou."

"Go. I wouldn't want you to get caught in my attack, Fran," I replied, nodding my head. The boy ran off for the next phase of the plan. "Now… let's make sure you don't interfere with this battle, Colonello and friends~"

I looked towards the mountains where Colonello's team was supposed to be. An iceberg was created above their heads before dropped. A loud crash and smoke and sand started to rise from the area. I could tell that they were still alive, but it would take some time to recover. It would give Mukuro enough time to do what he needed to do.

'Now that they've been taken care of for the moment, it's time for me to join the actual battle,' I thought, using my telekinesis to fly in the air. It wasn't something that I did often, but since the battle was mostly aerial, it would be needed.

"Mukuro, I would've thought you would be finished by now," I said, stopping beside Mukuro. "Shame. Guess that means I have to join the battle properly."

"S-Serena-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed, his eyes widening. "You're with Mukuro's team?!"

"Kufufu~ Of course. She's mine," Mukuro said, hugging me. I slipped out of his grip, twirling around him to make sure he didn't grab me again.

"My little Fran's here. Can't let him get hurt just yet," I said, moving over to where Fran is. "Don't call me yours when you have no right to me, Mukuro."

My intuition started to take over me. I looked back over at the mountain to see a blast headed our way. It amazed me how fast they had managed to recover from my attack. It just meant that I wasn't as aggressive as needed to be.

"This is a blast?" I asked, catching the attack in my hand with my telekinesis. "It wasn't as strong as I expected. Did you get hurt, Fran?" I asked, crushing the blast in my hand and turning to the boy. He looked up at me.

"Yes. Shishou said that you belong to him. I got hurt from Shishou's words," Fran replied, standing up and forcing me to pick him up. "Nee-san belongs to me. I don't want to share her with a dumb pineapple fairy."

'It should be illegal to be this like Riki when he was a child,' I thought, bouncing Fran on my hip a bit before hearing him start to snore. Fran must've been really tired. He over exerted himself and was burning up.

"I need to join in the battle and help Mukuro now that Chikusa and Ken's watches have been destroyed," I said to myself, looking around.

"Not necessary. We're leaving," Mukuro said, appearing before me.

"Looks like they managed to get you good, Mukuro," I said, looking him up and down. "You okay? Not that bad of damage, right?"

"I'll live," Mukuro said, walking closer. "How about the brat? Did you get to him in time?"

"Yeah. He's just a bit tired and burning up quite a bit. I don't think he should do any more for the time being. He may get sick and then Fran will be useless," I said, hugging Fran closer to myself. "I'm back in my normal body and I barely can do anything. I need to train myself a bit."

"Kufufu… If that happens, the world will end. You hate doing work," Mukuro said, laughing a bit at me. I smirked and looked up at the starry sky. It filled with lights from the explosions from the battles going on around us.

"Hold it Mukuro!"

Gokudera and Takeshi appeared from the bushes.

"It's time to leave," Mukuro said, hugging me close. Mist appeared around us. Next thing I knew, we were back at Kokuyo Land. I checked the watch to see that there was still quite a bit of time left. "Kufufu. Wanna stay like this for the rest of the night?"

"I'll die if I sleep in the same bed as you," I commented, pulling away from Mukuro. "I'm going to put Fran to bed. Then I'm going to step out for a bit."

"Step out?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. I didn't answer as I walked away in a hurry. It was a chance, but the chance was the only thing that I could use. Enma and his guardians were needed in order to defeat the vendice. If they were damaged too much, it was all over.

Placing Fran in bed, I tucked him in. Then, I took off his gloves, putting them over my own hands. They felt comfortable, as if they were meant on my hands. Verde was still developing one that would work with my abilities though.

Using the gloves, I made an real illusion of a hoodie, shorts and boots, placing them over my body while getting rid of the clothes I was currently wearing. A dress, flats… other things and nothing else wasn't a good pick for a battle.

"I just hope that everything works out in the end…"

 **So... I have nothing really to say about this chappie. So... yeah. I love to watch Markiplier! And Jacksepticeye! Yeah! Youtubers are awesome. I'm so bored right now, so I typed up this chapter. Okay, I'm done.**

 **P.S. Who else likes the song "Ayano's Theory Of Happiness"?**


	38. Why Do I Bother?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To RaNDoem: But if she did, there would be no Tsuna x Serena or Mukuro x Serena or Byakuran x Serena shippings. Those shippings must stay, I say! Hey, that rhymed.**

 **To Nicole NightLock: Don't forget that the real main character is Serena. Therefore the story is based around Serena and Aura won't really appear as much anymore. I will include her again for another major part, but for now, that won't be happening.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

The room was coated in ice. My ice trap was at full power. An ice barrier separated the unconscious Shimon group and Skull from the conscious me and vendice. It was more for safety measures and such.

"Why are you interfering?" Bermuda asked as I smacked away a chain sent towards my face. Being choked to death or stabbed through the eye was not in my best interest. Plus, the rest of my body would get hurt since I was holding still several other chains with my telekinesis.

"Why are you attacking children barely past the second year of middle school?" I asked back, putting down my arm. "A group like you has power, yet to gain what you want, you attack those weaker than you? This is why I hate humans. They're disgusting."

The temperature was starting to drop again. I could feel my old personality swelling up inside me, ready to burst. The one I had lost a long time ago because of the costs and a promise. A promise to be more human for Lucas. Lucas was gone. The promise was gone. I was the only thing left.

"A demon of ice, one who does not care about death nor life. That's what I once was referred to as," I said, my hair rising slightly. "You were not invited to the Arcobaleno Representative Battles. Forcing yourself in through these means makes me sick."

I took off the watches from Enma and the others using my telekinesis. Then, making a hole through the barrier, I brought them out and moved them to the other side where Bermuda and the other vendice were.

Then, I released my telekinesis, letting the chains drop to the ground. The clanging sound of the metal against rock resounded throughout the room. A flash of remembrance crossed my brain, but I made no movement to show my emotions.

"You have what you want. Don't touch these people again. If you push me, I will crush you like all the others I have in the past. Your blood staining my hands will not affect me, not while they are already a crimson red."

"Very well then. However, seeing you are also in the Representative battles, we will be fighting each other," Bermuda replied, taking the watch. I watched as the name changed from Skull to Bermuda, but the time remained the same. "We will not hold back either."

The mist covered the room before they disappeared using the flame of night. The ticking of the clock filled the room, cutting through the silence. I had showed my demon side. I had broken another promise. I really was a creature of darkness.

"Basil, do you mind calling an ambulance? I got here before major damage, but getting them medical attention would be best," I said, looking towards the doorway. Basil stepped out from behind the wall he was hiding behind.

Slowly, the temperature raised back to normal and the ice barrier melted away into nothing. I looked back at the young children, remembering my brother once again. Perhaps that was why I had feelings for the young. I had my own child, once upon a time.

"Why are you here?" Basil asked, stepping into the room.

"You saw my face," I commented, removing the bloodthirsty grin I had on it back into a small smirk. "I came here because I owe them for helping Tsuna defeat Daemon Spade. Seeing children dying isn't in my best interest. You should know that from the future, Basil. I did give up my life for young Yuni."

I walked past the shocked boy.

"My name is Serena, I am the demon of Ice."

With that over, I left the condition of the Shimon family + Skull in Basil's hands.

 **~ Time Skip ~**

"Nee-san, you seem different," Fran said as he gobbled up the ramen I ordered for him. He reminded me of Kirby and I resisted the feeling of saying, "Suck it up, Kirby" to him. "It's more scary than Shishou's hairstyle."

"Don't let him hear you say that," I hummed, looking out the window. "Riki…"

"Nee-san…"

I turned to Fran who had hopped off his seat and moved to the one beside me. "What's wrong, Fran? Do you want to go eat something else?"

"I love you, nee-san. I don't like it when you're sad. I want to make you happy. So please, tell me what is wrong," Fran pleaded, taking my hand into his. Riki flashed through my mind. One of the few people that could tame my monstrous heart.

"I'm fine, really. Fran, you have nothing to worry about," I assured him, smiling lightly. His face told me he didn't believe me. "Okay, fine. It's just that you remind me of my younger brother… and well… we got separated. I can't ever see him again, and when I look at you… I feel really happy that I know you, Fran."

'Well, it's a truth at least.'

I was a real monster to be lying to such a sweet child.

"What did your brother look like?" Fran asked, taking his hands into his lap. I gave him a brief description of my brother. "He looks like this, right?"

To my surprise, Fran used an illusion to make himself look like Riki. At least… a younger version of Riki.

"I'll do this for you if it makes you happy, nee-san. I always want you to smile for me."

Tears swelled up in my eyes. I was so very happy. Nothing could ruin the moment. To have such a sweet boy as a younger brother was a dream everyone wanted, but not everyone could have. I was a lucky person. I knew I was.

"Thank you, Fran."

 _Small actions can make a big difference._


	39. Stains of Insanity

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To RaNDoem: Yes, I have to agree to that. Fran is so adorable! Why can't my own little brother be like that?! Serena is so lucky. I envy my own character. Hahaha...**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

" _Serena…"_

 _I looked back at Lucas, the blood dripping down my cheek from the splat. He was frozen. His eyes were full of fear as I turned my body towards him. I was a killer for the sake of my father. To help him and to rid the world of those disgusting humans…_

" _You saw. I have no choice. I'll make this painless," I said, pulling my arm back. I couldn't move though. My only friend, that's what he was. Who could kill someone that was so very important to them?_

' _I'm a demon. I have no heart. Why can't I move?! Why can't I kill him?!'_

" _Serena…" he whispered again, stepping towards me._

" _NO! Stop! Stay away from me!" I yelled, stepping back. He didn't back away. All he did was wrap his arms around me. "Lucas…"_

" _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know how much pain you were going through. I promise I'll always be there for you. I love you, Serena. You won't ever be in pain again. I'll make you smile for the rest of your life, I swear."_

 _I started to cry, my barrier crumbling away. The person who removed my demon self and who restored my humanity. It's a shame. It was all for nothing. I'll never see him again._

"Serena?"

I blinked, my hand reaching up to my cheeks. They felt wet. I moved my hand down and looked at it, seeing the wet spot. I had been crying. My heart was still in pain, no matter how much I wanted to deny it.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Aura asked, sticking out a handkerchief. I shook my head and wiped away the tears manually. "That's bad for your eyes," she commented, putting the cloth away.

"Yeah… Just remembering a promise from a long time ago," I admitted, looking up at the sky. The moon's light made me feel so calm. I closed my eyes. "So why did you call me out today?"

"…Do you want to go home?"

I looked at Aura, wide eyed. Of course I wanted to go home. I had a family there that needed me. I had people I loved there. But… I also had feelings for people here, too. I was stuck in the middle of a hard decision once again.

"I hate the world. People disgust me. I'd like to slaughter them all," I said, watching a couple walk down the sidewalk together. "Lucas was the one who changed me. He promised me happiness, love and so much more. Of course I want to see him again."

I looked at a small group of teens who were at the arcade.

"I learned that taking revenge isn't everything. People are meant to be greedy, to have all these negative emotions, and nobody is pure. But we are all innocent. We all hurt people. After all, if we understood each other's feelings, there would be no wars, no conflict… no life."

"Is it funny how ironic it is that it's coming from someone who hates the world?" Aura asked, smiling brightly at me. I smiled back slightly at her. "You know you'll always be accepted by me. Even if you destroy the world, even if you kill those I love, I _will_ be by your side."

"Yes, I know…"

We stopped in front of our- her apartment. "Be careful. I can't protect you like before because I'm not always by your side," I said, looking down at her. "The battles are very dangerous. Aura, it's best if you just stay away from me for the time being."

"I'm Aura. My job is to cause you pain and worry," Aura replied, jabbing me in the stomach. I snorted and patted her head. "You be careful, too. If you were to die, I won't be the only one who will be in pain. Tsuna needs you and so does Mukuro and Byakuran. Don't forget Fran."

"How could I ever forget them? They're the people who have cost me so much time and sleep. It's even worse than what Lucas can pull off," I told her, chuckling a bit. "I don't know how you do it Aura, but you always make my pain go away by bringing me more."

"Just one question, were you based on Esdeath?" Aura asked as I started to walk away. I turned back to her with a raised eyebrow. "Come on, it's true! You used to be an albino, you can control ice, and you use a sword like her! Tell me your secret."

"Aura, go die in a fire."

"COLD!"

We both laughed as we separated from each other. I promised her I would live to see her again. I was going to keep the promise this time. I was going to make sure that all the promises I made in the future were going to be kept. I never wanted to go through the pain again.

"To start a battle before the real one is disgusting. This is why I hate humans," I said, stopping the chain that was headed towards me. He wasn't one of the main Vendice, I could tell that much. It wasn't actually too hard. "I'll make your blood splatter."

The battle was over before it even began. Was I too strong? Or was I really a demon? These questions just ran through my head as I started at the bloodied body. The one that I had killed. The one whose blood was all over me.

"I warned you," I whispered, closing my eyes. "Your death was inevitable the moment you decided to challenge me."

I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, though. It was like I had been forgetting something. It then hit me like a bullet to the head. I wasn't the only one who was going to be fighting off Vendice. Everyone else was going to be challenged while Skull and the other arcobaleno were at the hospital.

'How could I have forgotten? Urk… what do I do? Take on all the vendice? Go help Tsuna? Go help Mukuro and Fran? Go help Byakuran? Or should I go to the arcobaleno and tell them to head back before it's too late?'

I turned in a circle, each solution filling my mind with each step I took. The most effective solution would be to go to the arcobaleno, but it could be too late. If I went after the vendice, I could only go after one of them and save only one.

"There's that technique… But…"

I took a deep breath, shaking my head. I was a demon enough. I couldn't let myself fall even deeper into the darkness. But…

"Shit. Aura, why are you right about me being so close to Esdeath?"

 _Time froze around me as I ran off to help those I loved._


	40. Our Last Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To RaNDoem: I'm going to be really honest right now: I had no idea Esdeath existed until... like... the last month? When I saw the resemblance I was like "Oh my god, another character like mine exists. I should've watched Akame ga Kill a long time ago." I hope you like another double update! I'm feeling so motivated right now!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

* * *

" _Who's there?!"_

 _I opened the door, walking inside slowly. There was still some blood all over me, but that would be a later thing to pay attention to. They needed to know right away._

" _You all need to get to your groups now," I said, holding my left side with my right arm. "It seems that we have some people who don't play fair."_

" _What are you talking about, Serena?" Verde asked, leaping down in front of me. "Why are you covered in blood?"_

" _It's not mine. I'm more than capable of wiping out a vendice member. Everyone else won't stand a chance," I replied, spinning on my heels. "Vendice has decided to play cheaters. They're attacking everyone."_

 _Freezing time once again, I moved on towards them._

My body felt so sore when I came to. It was a blur; what happened was a blur to me. I had walked Aura home, then killed a vendice member…

'That's right. I decided to freeze time and go get the arcobaleno since it was the most efficient tactic. After that, I went straight to Mukuro because he's the one that suffers the most damage during this time.'

I opened my eyes and attempted to sit up. A groan of pain escaped my lips. I looked down to see my torso bandaged up. The memory of taking a hit through the stomach while saving Mukuro flashed through my mind.

" _Mukuro!"_

 _I rushed towards the younger male and flipped us around. I hugged him tightly to me as a pain entered my lower abdomen. A cough escaped my lips along with some blood. Fran looked up at me in horror from behind Mukuro._

" _What do you think you're doing, Serena?"_

" _I love you Mukuro. Is there anything else I need to say?" I replied, smiling at him weakly as I turned around. "I love you all. I won't ever die, not while my choice hasn't been decided."_

 _My ice trap was set._

" _Taking one more down won't be too much of a problem," I forced out, straightening up. My vision was going in and out. It wouldn't take too long for me to lose consciousness. I wasn't going to go down without a fight._

 _I created an ice wall to separate Chikusa, Ken, Mukuro, M.M and Fran away from me. Fran was screaming my name as he pounded his tiny fists against the ice. I didn't listen. I probably was going to make the same mistake, but it didn't matter to me._

" _Ice World."_

 _Those two words were enough to alert the vendice that I was about to kill him. The temperature from my side dropped to absolute zero. My body could barely handle that kind of cold, but the pain was now numbed. I had 5 minutes before my body died._

 _The chains were sent my way right away. I dodged to the side, letting them thunk into the barrier behind me. Then, my sword came out as I thrusted forward and aimed straight for his stomach. Blood splattered all over._

 _I stumbled back, a chain sticking out of my stomach, but my sword was pierced within him as well. It seemed that this one was on a different level than the first one. Even so, I pulled out the chain like it was nothing._

 _Placing one arm in front of me and one behind me, I made it in as straight of a line as I could. "X Freezer! Obliterate!"_

 _The amount of flames got rid of the vindice member easily. However, it also got rid of all my energy easily as well. I could hear my barrier crack from behind me._

 _I closed my eyes and fell forward. Everything went black. But before that, I felt the arms of someone holding me tightly in a loving way._

"That's right… I took the damage and took him down," I said to myself, placing my hand on my stomach area. I flinched at the pain when I tried to get up. It was like needles were stabbing into me. I thought my period was bad, but this was worse.

"Kufufu… you're finally awake."

I looked at Mukuro as he walked into the room. He looked tired, or was it worry? It seemed like a combo of both.

"I put Fran to bed for you. He refused to leave your side until you woke up," Mukuro said, sitting down on the bed with me. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I think I'm going delusional. Mukuro's sounding like he cares," I replied, smirking slightly. He didn't say anything. "Mukuro?"

All of a sudden, he was on top of me. His lips crashed onto mine. I could feel his love, worry and anger all in the kiss. It wasn't until I couldn't breathe that we pulled away.

"Don't you dare do something reckless like that ever again," he demanded, refusing to let me move. "If you do… I'll punish you… Kufufu."

"I can't guarantee that," I said firmly, looking up at him. "We're involved with the Mafia, Mukuro. Nothing is going to be safe. I _will_ do something reckless like that if I have to. I won't ever let myself turn back into that thing I used to be. I want to protect those I love."

It was silent between us.

"Hey, let's go out for a walk," I said, slipping out from underneath him. "I think that some fresh air may be good for both of us."

"Then what about me? I want to protect those I love too," I heard him mutter.

" _Then fight till your last breath."_

* * *

I took in the fresh air, the feeling making my lungs happy. The cold was my best friend and always would be. The creaking of the chains filled the park as Mukuro and I sat on the swings.

"The moon is pretty tonight," I murmured, looking up at the sky. "It's the complete opposite of what's to come." I looked over at Mukuro who was strangely silent. "What's wrong?"

"Kufufu… It seems we have a guest," Mukuro replied, standing up. I looked up to see a panting Aura, her hands on her thighs as she tried to catch her breath.

"Aura?" I asked, standing up.

"Serena! I'm so sorry about this! But it has to happen! Forgive me!"

That was the last thing I heard before all went black.

* * *

 **I finally learned about the horizontal line. It was in front of my face the entire time. I'm so dumb.**


	41. I'll Never Leave Your Side

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

"It can't be… Serena?!"

I was speechless as Lucas ran up and hugged me tightly. It was probably because I was in shock, but it could've also been because his hug was so tight, I couldn't breathe. Either answer made sense.

"You're alive! You came back alive!" he yelled, attracting a lot of attention. His tears ran down his face and splashed on my neck. It was more of a concern to me why he was there. Or rather, it was more of a concern that I was back in my own world.

"No… s-she sent me home? After all I said?" I asked, my body shaking. I could feel tears drip down my face. It wasn't because I got to see Lucas again, even if I was happy for that. I had left Tsuna, Mukuro, Byakuran and Fran all alone. I left the people who needed me without warning.

"You idiot! Where were you?! You disappeared after the crash! If you were alive, why didn't you try to contact me?!" Lucas yelled at me. "Do you know… DO YOU KNOW HOW CRUSHED I WAS TO FIND OUT THE GIRL I LOVED WAS DEAD?!"

"No… No I don't," I said firmly back, looking down at the ground. I breathed in then out to calm myself down. "Lucas, I didn't come back here for you. I'm sorry, but we can't see each other ever again. You have to move on. I want to see Riki."

"W-What are you talking about, Serena? You didn't come to see me?" Lucas asked, his smile so forced it hurt me. I could only stare at his tear stained face silently. "W-We can't see each other ever again?!"

"No… I've found people who need me more than you ever will. Let's face the facts, Lucas. How stupid do you think I am? I've always known how you've felt. You don't speak truths, you speak sweet nothings."

I shoved past the boy I once loved. Tsuna, Mukuro, Byakuran and Fran had shown me so much. I had learned so much in the KHR world. It wasn't that I hated Lucas, I still loved him. It was just that I had already given up on my past. I had a future with the boy I loved most.

"That's not true, Serena. I've always loved you! Please don't leave me. Not again! Don't leave me all alone again!" Lucas wrapped his arms around me for behind. I shook him off coldly. "What's happened to you, Serena?"

"Don't you see, Lucas? I'm not the same Serena you know. I'm an entirely different one. People can change. That's how we disgusting humans can make miracles."

I didn't say anything else as I walked away to see my brother.

* * *

 **~ Aura's P.O.V ~**

"You sent Serena-chan back to her world?" Tsuna asked me. His face was full of sadness and horror, the exact face Serena would've hated to see. I had no choice. I couldn't bear to have more of those nightmares of Serena committing suicide because she was being pressured by them.

"You wouldn't understand," I said, shaking my head. "Serena has a boy there that loves her with all his heart. He needs her as much as she does him. Without that boy, Lucas, Serena can't survive. He's the one that's always been by her side since the beginning."

"What about Fran?" Mukuro cut in, frowning. "Serena would never leave that brat by himself. She's always babying him."

"She has her blood brother back there. Serena gets to see her real brother. I think she will be just fine," I replied, starting to walk away. "She told me… She told me that she wanted to go home. I just did what she asked."

They were silent. Or maybe I just stopped listening.

"I'm the one who put Serena through so much pain. I want to make sure she's happy, not matter what other people think. I won't let anyone, not even you who she loves, stop me."

 _Black flames erupted from the earth._

* * *

 **~ Serena's P.O.V ~**

"Serena? The real Serena? My sister Serena?! You're alive! You're alive you stupid idiot!" Riki yelled, tackling me to the ground. I stared up at his crying face wordlessly. He hugged me tightly, as if I had come back from the dead, which technically… I did.

"I came to say goodbye, Riki," I said bluntly. It was the only way. I needed to tell him head on if he wanted to take on the horrible truth. "I came to say goodbye for the rest of our lives."

"Goodbye? So you're really dead? You broke your promise?" Riki asked, his tears dripping down onto my cheeks. "You always keep your promises! You're the only one I can trust! You're the one I look up to! You're my sister!"

"I'm sorry… I don't want this either. I've made up my mind. I can't stay here," I replied, feeling tears leave my eyes as well.

"I don't want you to leave! I can't live without you! If you leave, who's going to make me carry them home? Who's going to comfort me when I get scared of thunder?! Who's going to teach me how to beat up Lucas? Who's going to love me when nobody else does?!"

* * *

 **~ Aura's P.O.V ~**

"I want you to send me to where nee-san is."

That small sentence was enough to stop me. Even though the battle had commenced and I had taken out the 3 vendice along with everyone else there, this young boy, no older than I was, was standing in front of me, demanding to make me send him to where Serena was.

"Nee-san isn't the type of person who gives up on life. She's strong and always faces it head on. She wouldn't run away from her problems!" Fran said firmly, stomping his foot on the ground. Even though I was ready to kill him, he was so brave.

"Fine… But you have 15 minutes. If you don't manage to convince her to come back within that time, you're going to die," I said, moving my hand to the side and opening a portal. Fran nodded his head and leaped inside. His eyes held determination. It seemed that he wasn't going to give up on Serena. He was going to risk his life just for her.

'What am I doing…? This doesn't feel right…'

* * *

 **~ Fran's P.O.V ~**

The first thing I see is nee-san on the ground with a boy on top of her. "Nee-san!" I yelled, making them both look up at me. Nee-san had been crying, and it hurt to see it. I hated her crying face so much, but I was so happy to see her.

"Fran? Fran!"

She slipped out from underneath the boy and hugged me tightly. I hugged her tightly back, not wanting to let go. I was already scared when she had gotten so hurt and was even more when I found out about the chance she would never come back. I didn't want her to leave me alone.

"Is he the one… Is he the reason why you can't stay, nee-san?" I asked, hugging her tightly. "Is that boy why you don't want to be with me and shishou?"

"I could say the same thing," the boy said, walking over with a sad expression. "Nee-chan, is this frog boy the reason why you want to say goodbye forever?"

I was so confused.

* * *

 **~ Serena's P.O.V ~**

"Yeah, he is. This boy is my adorable little Fran. I can't ever leave him alone. I'm so sorry Riki. I love you so much 'cause you're my brother. But Fran needs me. Mukuro needs me. Tsuna needs me. Byakuran needs me. Everyone there needs me," I said, picking Fran up. His joyful smile brought happiness to my life.

"Are you happy with them, Serena?" Riki asked, wiping away his tears. I nodded my head. "If that's the case, I'll be strong. I'll love you always, nee-chan. As long as you're happy, I'm happy, too. I love you."

"Riki…"

I placed Fran down and hugged my brother tightly. I was filled with regret because I was leaving behind people who loved me and hurting them. I learned how they felt while I was gone. I learned how happy they were to see me. Now I was leaving them again.

"Fran, please take good care of my sister."

"I promise."

I watched with a smile as Fran made a pinky promise with Fran.

"Don't ever forget, nee-chan," Riki called as we walked towards the portal. I looked back at him as he smiled.

" _You're not a monster. You'll always be wanted."_

 _Those words were enough to free me from the shadows._

* * *

"It seems my insanity has been passed down. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked, placing my elbow on Aura's head and putting my weight on her. "I wonder…"

"Serena-chan!"

I gave a wave at Tsuna, smiling slightly.

"Yo! Tsuna! Looking well! Did I miss the fight?" I asked casually, walking over to him. Fran ran after me, taking my hand into his. He squeezed my hand tightly. "I'm sorry about the trouble that Aura gave you. She meant well. I just wanted to say some goodbyes to my family."

"But Aura said-"

"Was just a story I made up. I want to see your reactions," I lied, gripping Fran's hand even more tightly. "They were-"

"You're the one who should stop lying, Serena. My intention was to send you back permantly. I know you know that's true. Stop lying to protect me!" Aura yelled, catching all of our attentions. "I don't get it… Why did you come back? You had everything…"

"I had nothing."

She looked up at me as I smiled kindly at her.

"I didn't have Tsuna, my best friend. I didn't have Mukuro, my pineapple. I didn't have Byakuran, my marshmallow. I didn't have Fran, my adorable little frog." I picked Fran up into my arms. "And I didn't have you, the person whom I would give my life away to protect."

I hugged Aura tightly as she dropped to her knees and started to cry.

"I'm not the only one in pain. It's okay to let it out. We all can feel pain, and we all always have someone there that helps us get rid of the pain, whether we realize it or not."

"Serena… I'm sorry…"

"Come on, I'll take you home."

 _I'm a very lucky person… I have so many people who love me and accept me. Just being accepted means your life is the best._


	42. A Battle for Freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To RaNDoem: Yes, my double updates are good, but you're even better! Thank you for supporting this story! The end is going to come after this final double update (Spoilers). I do love all the pairings that have been made.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

* * *

" _Serena-chan… Can I talk to you?"_

"This is the park where those bullies hurt you, isn't it?" I asked as Tsuna and I both sat down on the swings. "What is it you need, Tsuna?"

"Serena-chan… The arcobaleno curse… Is there any way we can stop it? Is there any way we can help save Reborn and the other arcobaleno?" Tsuna asked me in a desperate tone. It was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah… there is. Tsuna, let's think about this," I said, twisting my body and making the swing, swing back and forth. "Why were the arcobaleno chosen in the first place?"

"Because they needed people with strong flames to maintain the pacifiers," Tsuna answered, watching me. I nodded my head at the answer.

"Good. It's not just that. They needed a place to contain the flames too. So basically what Checker Face needs is a container for the flames and a large amount of flames for each element," I said, stopping the swing with my heels. "What do _you_ think we should do?"

"If we can get someone to make a container strong enough to keep dying will flames in and an energy source, they won't have a need for the arcobaleno!" Tsuna exclaimed, standing up. "But who can we ask?"

"First of all, that's right. Second of all, who is the best person you can think of that will be able to help? Who is the best inventor that you can think of?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Tsuna was silent for a moment while he thought.

"TALBOT!"

"Yup. Come on, let's go see him," I said, tugging Tsuna along with me. "Uh… do you think you can fly us there? I forgot I can't use my powers for the time being because of the damage I took from Vendice."

"Serena-chan… I'm glad that you're back to normal," Tsuna said, picking me up bridal style. He used one arm to carry me and the other to fly at full speed. I added in some of my flames so that we could go faster.

"Yeah… I was just a bit conflicted. Everything's coming to an end now, and I finally have my decision," I answered, closing my eyes and feeling the wind against my face. I felt shifting then something warm on my lips.

Opening my eyes, I saw Tsuna kissing me tenderly. I wrapped my unused arm around his neck as the kiss deepened. We pulled away, and Tsuna smiled sexily at me. All I can say was that the boy was a 2 in 1 package.

Together, we created a plan to end the battle and the war.

* * *

"Please, fight with me!" Tsuna said confidently to everyone that had gathered. We spent all night doing so, and I was starting to feel a bit tired. It seemed that Fran had been waiting for me to get back, so he was sleeping in my lap. The lucky boy.

"I will explain you again the details about the current situation. So now… after the winner of the representative war is decided and the Arcobaleno are taken away, the flames from their pacifiers… I was thinking that maybe there is a way to fill them again with the right flames."

Tsuna made eye contact with me. I nodded my head for him to continue. Was it bad that I felt like I was being left behind in the dust? Tsuna was growing so fast, it was supposed to be impossible. I was so proud of him.

"I consulted with Serena-chan and that old chaser Talbot and they're thinking about it, too." I could feel Mukuro's gaze on me. "We still don't know if it can work out, but one thing is sure. To try this weird method we must absolutely win against Bermuda's team."

Fran shifted a bit. It was then that I noticed something in his hands, and it wasn't the hem of my shirt. I opened it slowly to see a picture of me and him when we went out to try a photobooth. I smiled slightly and looked back up at Tsuna.

"Because if Bermuda wins, he will just destroy everything to accomplish his own revenge. Bermuda wants to win to be able to get closer to Checker Face. Then, he plans to destroy the Arcobaleno system and kill himself and the other infants. If he wins, Reborn and the others will die. That's why, even if we're different teams, I want you to join forces with me to win against Bermuda!" Tsuna concluded.

The first person to speak up was Mukuro.

"Aside from whether we are going to cooperate or not… I now understand the reason behind this gathering," he commented, his eyes not moving away from Tsuna's.

"All the strongest people currently around are gathered here," Squalo added, looking very bored if you ask me. Or maybe he just hated us "scum".

"Yes." Tsuna took a deep breath before continuing. "I called you here because after fighting personally against all of you, I know that I can trust you."

'That's a weird way to gain trust, but this is Tsuna.'

"But aren't we a bit too many?" Byakuran asked, looking around before back at Tsuna. "As strong as the enemy may be, if Tsunayoshi-kun, Serena-chan and I use our full powers, we can win together. It shouldn't be too hard since Serena-chan took 2 of them down by herself."

"No… It can't work, Byakuran," Tsuna said after looking over at me. "Serena-chan has been badly hurt after the second battle. The vendice are incredibly strong, and there's 4 more of them. Plus, I fought against the one that's supposed to be the strongest, Jager… and seriously… I couldn't even calculate the limit of his power!"

"It's not just that," I added, picking Fran up as I stood up. "The Vendice have a lot of information on us, including our strengths and our weaknesses. They will use that to their advantage during our next fight."

"But Serena-chan is from this world. They have no real information on her~" Byakuran hummed, smiling at me. "Does that make you our secret weapon."

The bomb was tossed. It looked like I had to defuse it.

"You're right, I'm not from this world. But I have a limit to my power, even if I'm in my original body, Byakuran. Aura's in critical condition as well. Stealing my flames and my cryokinesis has put her in a coma state. She won't be waking up for a while and I will be out of commission for a bit as well."

'And if Selena were here, we would have a better chance.'

"Shishishi… The prince wants to know how that is possible. You can't just steal flames from someone," Belphegor interrupted.

The bomb was starting to count down. The wire needed to be cut.

"That's because…" I took in a breathe and let it out, calming myself down. "Aura and I used to share the same body."

The ticking resounded in my ears. Confused and shocked looks appeared on the faces of most that didn't know.

"Like Byakuran said, I'm not from this world. In my world, I supposedly died in a plane accident with a tornado. Aura pulled my spirit into this one along with my body, though she didn't know. The reason being was that she needed help defeating the future Byakuran. So up until recently, the Aura that you knew was me."

The wire had been cut. It was now time to know whether it was the right one or the wrong one.

"After we separated, it seemed that our souls were still connected. Aura decided to steal my powers to defeat the vendice after hearing that I did so. She took on 3 at once, managing to take them out along with some other people… but the result is her bedridden for the time being."

It was the correct wire it seemed. No other questions were asked to me.

"But can we win?" Adhel asked. I looked over at Tsuna and nodded, knowing what his answer was as I sat down.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean "I don't know"?!" Adhel asked in anger.

"Reborn doesn't want me to fight either because he says I have no chances of winning…" Tsuna admitted. "If Reborn knew that I called all of you here, I'm sure he wouldn't be happy about it. Of course, I'm not going to force you. This fight is too dangerous."

It was silent amongst everyone for a moment. Then, it was broken by Enma giggling a bit.

"But looking at Tsuna-kun's face," he explained, smiling a bit, "it doesn't look like you think you'll lose."

"Really, he has absolutely no intention of losing, that's what his face means," Mukuro said, smiling a wry smile as well.

"It's at times like this that Tsunayoshi-kun becomes scary," Byakuran said, closing his eyes and smiling as well.

"What are you scheming? You scum," Xanxus asked. It seemed that he was going to go with the plan as well. Everything was going as the plot asked. I just hoped my tactical plan that I made with Tsuna was going to be enough.

"I still haven't thought about everything, but I already decided one thing." Tsuna looked up at the crowd with determination. "This time we will be the first to make a move!"


	43. Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _ **Battle Start.**_

The watch started to do it's count down from 90 minutes. Fran held my hand tightly as we started to create illusions. At the same time, my ice trap started to expand within the area. My final technique: to go into meditation form and create ice objects anywhere within the ice trap.

"Fran, go on ahead. I'm going to put an ice barrier around myself," I said as I sat down on the ground. "It's going to be at absolute zero. You won't be able to handle that level of cold."

"I promised I would protect nee-san. I'm not going to leave you alone," Fran said firmly, stomping his foot on the ground. I sighed and pulled him down onto me.

"Fran, I promise I'll be fine. You need to help with the plan. Otherwise we may not be able to see tomorrow let alone today," I whispered into his ear, rubbing his back. He was silent for a moment, but then stood up.

"We better go for ramen and takoyaki later," he said before running off. I gave a small laugh before creating a barrier around me.

"Absolute zero zone," I said softly. The temperature started to drop until it reached absolute zero. Verde had created clothes that would keep me warm in this temperature, so I was fine and didn't feel numb like before.

Closing my eyes, I started the ice defense.

* * *

 **~ 3rd Person P.O.V ~**

The area around Serena started to turn to ice as she started to watch the battle involving the group with Fran. Her mind pounded as she saw the layout before her. The memory of the manga flashed in her mind as she poured her entire focus in winning.

Just before the blast of fire hit Basil, a wall of ice appeared before them, absorbing the attack. Basil sighed out in relief as the barrier disappeared in a flash like it had appeared. He used the shock of his enemies to wipe them out with his weapon.

Serena had sweat going down the side of her face as she tried to keep up with the battles, bringing up barriers and taking them down in time with both battles. It was starting to mess with her mind, and she almost made many fatal mistakes.

Unconsciously, the temperature started to drop beyond absolute zero. With her full focus on the battle, Serena couldn't focus on what was around her. Verde's suit was made to stand up to absolute zero, but if it went beyond, Serena did have a chance of freezing to death.

"Stupid watch, destroy yourself now," Fran said to himself, poking the watch. He really wanted to go back to Serena, having a bad feeling. It was more like he had gotten himself really attached to the female. She had been the first person to accept him.

In response, Serena created a small block of ice and dropped it onto his head. Fran looked up and stuck his tongue out. Serena smiled and dropped an ice sculpture of takoyaki and a bowl of ramen. This made Fran feel hungry.

"Fine, nee-san, but you better keep that promise," Fran said, the ice sculptures shattering and the pieces blowing away in the wind. Serena decided to turn her attention to the last battle since the other two were finished.

In order to decided who would go first, Dino, Squalo, Xanxus, Byakuran and Mukuro chose to play a quick game of rock, paper, scissors. In the end, the winner was Byakuran.

"I'm gonna start then since I won the janken match," Byakuran said, stepping forward away from the other 4. They weren't too happy, especially Xanxus who looked ready to murder Byakuran and take his place, but there was another solution it seemed. It was given by their enemy.

"I don't care about your intentions. I'm gonna attack you all at once," Jager told the small group, his chains starting to fly around. From her spot, Serena tensed up a bit. "You shouldn't be so careless," Jager warned.

"Huh, you've got some confidence, but you'll lose it soon," Byakuran replied, getting ready for battle. Serena had a sick feeling in her stomach as she continued to watch closely.

"I wonder," Jager said.

Byakuran threw his white dragon at Jager. Using his flame of night, Jager teleported and dodged the attack. He then used his arm to slice through the dragon in one clean swoop. The other 4 members were surprised, but only Xanxus didn't show it.

Byakuran frowned at how quickly he had lost the first part. Before he or anyone else could do anything, however, Jager teleported behind Xanxus. Serena managed to react quick enough and stop the attack from cutting off Xanxus's arm. In return, Xanxus shot at Jager to which he teleported away to dodge.

"There's someone else. Where is that girl?" Jager asked, knowing what was going on. He knew he needed to take Serena out first if he wanted to defeat them.

"Serena-chan's in a secret location. You shouldn't underestimate her. I believe she hasn't shown her full power yet~" Byakuran replied as Squalo moved in for the attack. He sliced at Jager to which he dodged once again and broke Squalo's sword. However, before he could stab Squalo through the stomach, Serena once again interfered and stopped the attack from going through.

"That girl is becoming a nuisance," Jager growled in anger. As if to mock him, Serena repaired Squalo's broken sword by adding ice that was sharper.

"Voi… that girl is good. How much longer can she last, trash?" Squalo asked Byakuran who simply shrugged. It was hard to tell for anyone since Serena never really did go all out. Plus, her body was just starting to warm up and get used to her soul being back in it again. It was obvious that she was growing in power every day.

Blocks of ice appeared before Squalo as if to answer him. The number she gave was 2, but then after that was the word months. It wasn't that she was bragging, it was just that Serena lasted longer in her meditative state and while she was surround by the cold.

" _Mukuro,"_ Serena said, trying to send a telepathic message to Mukuro. " _You have to get Bermuda off of Jager's shoulder. Think of him as a power core. As long as Bermuda isn't near Jager, he can't supply energy and will run out. The only way he's moving is because of the flame of night Bermuda is giving him."_

"Kufufu… I see, so that's the secret. Very well then, I will listen to your words," Mukuro said, twirling around his trident. "Serena, can you do that thing?"

Serena hesitated for a moment. " _The Ice World is dangerous, Mukuro. Absolute zero is a temperature that no normal human being can stand. The cold is my best friend, that's why I can withstand the freezing cold, but even then I can't last very long."_

"I'll recreate Verde's suit."

Serena pondered for a moment before creating a dome around those who were fighting. Mukuro took this as a yes to the plan. He used his illusion gloves to create the exact same suits around those inside the dome as Serena started to drop the temperature.

" _Ice World!"_

Immediately the temperature dropped to the the absolute zero point. The air started to turn into ice as well. Serena gave Mukuro 5 minutes before he would turn to ice along with the others.

"Kufufu… It seems you've been frozen, Jager," Mukuro said, swinging his trident at the vendice who had become a bit sluggish. Xanxus, Squalo and Byakuran joined in as well, taking the chance that Serena had provided them.

"That girl can't be too far, can she?" Jager asked, looking around. He pinpointed Serena's location before sending a chain towards her. Using the flame of night, he teleported it inside of her barrier and hit her.

She gave a cry of pain as something stabbed into her arm, breaking Serena out of her concentration. Grabbing the chain, she turned it to ice and shattered it. Gritting her teeth, she stood up and prepared for battle.

" _I'll show you a demon that will haunt your life."_


	44. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **~ 3rd Person P.O.V ~**

"It can't be helped," Serena said, holding off the Jager's attack. "Fran, Enma, Chrome, get out of here. I can't hold him back forever."

All three of them ran away as Serena sent an elbow shot to Jager's stomach. He didn't have time to react since she also froze time at the same time. Jager stumbled back away from Serena who was huffing slightly.

'I can't keep this up for much longer. I've been making too many barriers and that Ice World attack really did major depletion. I don't have much mana left. Why do I feel like I'm at the last boss stage of a video game?' Serena thought, huffing.

"The vendice are given flame energy by Bermuda and store it! If they're not given the flame of night after warping, they won't be able to continue to do so!" she yelled at the group. "We need to keep Bermuda and Jager separated if we want to have a chance to win!"

"I see. Now everything makes sense," Reborn said.

"In other words: the Arcobaleno who become vendice don't stand with their own two feet, but simply survive with the energy Bermuda gives them!" Verde said in a more complicated way.

"That is…" Yuni gasped.

"Just like living corpses…" Mammon commented, a frown on his face… which is always there.

"I don't want to be his slave to live!" Skull yelled.

"I wouldn't go that far just to survive," Reborn stated simply.

"Shut up! Anyways, it's too late," Jager growled in anger, glaring at Serena. She didn't flinch, just closed her eyes before reopening them and giving a hardcore glare back.

"No, Bermuda-san, you must move away!" Checker Face's lackey said, appearing from the bushes. "Even though you're the arcobaleno of the fighting team, unless you break your spell, you're an outsider! From now on I will consider any contact an act of cooperation, since you're supplying energy, and that is forbidden! If you do it, you go against the rules and lose."

"It's okay. I recovered enough flame energy," Jager said, making Bermuda fly off. Immediately, he went to target Serena. He was stopped by Mukuro and Hibari who weren't "protecting" Serena, but wanted to "continue" their fight with him.

"Is appearing behind people's backs the only thing you can do?" Hibari asked, not very amused by the tactic. He was starting to get annoyed by how old the attack was.

"Kufufu… He's too obvious. He's probably nervous," Mukuro replied in a mocking tone.

"Bullshit," Jager said, teleporting once more. Serena stopped him mid-air before he could land a hit on Mukuro and Hibari. "Why you…!"

"Tsuna! Hurry!" Serena yelled, watching as Enma tossed his ring over to Tsuna. He combined it with his own power.

"Super converged X Burner!" Tsuna yelled, blasting a concentrated attack at Jager. It blasted a hole through his stomach and he fell to the ground as Serena released him from her hold. She then collapsed onto the floor, panting.

Slowly, her ragged breathing became more calm as she fell unconscious due to the overuse of her powers and abilities. But before she did fully lose to the darkness, she gave a small gift. She used her Ice Flame to add a miracle to the battle's result.

The unconscious Serena started to move on her own just as Bermuda was about to destroy her and her watch as well. She used her flames to negate his own flame of night for a split second. The split second was enough for Tsuna to take Bermuda down before Serena's resolve burned out and she fell down onto the ground once again.

* * *

 **~ Serena's P.O.V ~**

I sighed as Aura and I walked outside of the hospital. The battle had ended while I was unconscious, but that was fine. I was happy everyone was alive and well. I was happy that they were all living and weren't as damaged.

"Riki would be really mad if he found out you landed in the hospital," Aura said, grinning her cocky smile at me. I was happy she had woken up and was well.

"Riki would send me back to the hospital with his punches," I replied, smiling as well. "But he's going to be fine. I'm just worried about Lucas. We didn't have a proper ending."

"Your brother is strong. He knows everything about his sister. I'm sure he will do something to help Lucas as well," Aura told me as we came to a stop.

"Yeah… you're right…"

The wind blew through my hair. I gave a soft sigh at the feeling of the cold wind against my face, but it also carried something else.

My name rang through the air as we both turned around to see him, the boy I loved. One of the people I spent such a long time with. A person I would never regret meeting.

"I love you!"

* * *

 **Well, this is it. The end. I'll be posting the endings tomorrow. Thanks for everyone who followed, favorited and commented on this story. I promise that I'll start updating the others ones as well. Maybe I'll do a rewrite of them as well.**

 **Bye, and thanks again for everything. Your support really made me happy.**


	45. Tsuna's Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **~ Tsuna's Ending ~**

It's been a few years since Tsuna confessed to me. Well, it wasn't really a confession since he kinda told me before. It was more like Tsuna had asked me out.

" _Serena-chan! I love you! Please go out with me!" Tsuna yelled… half naked. Aura dropped to the ground, laughing hard and rolling around the ground. I on the other hand blinked at the familiar scene._

" _Uh…" was my oh so amazing answer. I mean, I was blushing really red too because… well, he was the boy I loved. How does one act when the person they love asks the out? Especially when they were naked and it seemed to imply something more than what they were asking. The way I was acting, that's for sure._

" _HIIEE! I'm so sorry Serena-chan! Reborn shot me with the dying will bullet and then I came here and then I did this and I'm so sorry!" Tsuna rambled, covering his equally red face. I snorted before it became a chuckle then a laugh. "Eh?"_

" _I was just remembering how you confessed to Kyoko like this as well," I explained, smiling at him as I walked closer. "But this time, you won't have a screaming girl running away."_

 _I pulled Tsuna into a hug, laying my chin on his shoulder._

" _I love you, too, Tsuna. If you're willing to accept me, I would love to get together with you," I whispered softly, closing my eyes._

" _I really love you, Serena-chan. Without you, the world is meaningless," Tsuna murmured back, hugging me tightly as well._

 _It was sweet moment… until Aura interfered._

" _Is that a marriage proposal, Tsuna?" she asked in a cocky tone. I opened my eyes to see Tsuna blushing a bright red. It calmed down a bit, but made me blush when he gave his answer._

" _I… I don't mind marrying Serena-chan…! I really do love her! I couldn't ask for a better person to have by my side to the end. I'm so happy that we met."_

" _Tsuna… I'm happy, too."_

And here we were in his room, all alone. Gokudera and Takeshi were downstairs with the kids. Mama was out shopping with Bianchi and Reborn. Kyoko and Haru were helping out with the dishes. It was a peaceful day.

"Repeat after me, Tsuna," I said, after skimming through the textbook. " **I love you Serena, will you be with me forever and always?"**

" **I love you Serena, will you be with me forever and always?"** Tsuna repeated, making me laugh. His english wasn't good, so it was so funny to be able to manipulate him so easily. "Serena-chan, what did you make me say?"

"I love you Serena, will you be with me forever and always?" I said, smirking at him slightly as he turned a bright red. "Well, I'm sure you'll be ready for the wedding Aura's planning for us."

"No… I was just thinking of being together with Serena-chan for the rest of my life," Tsuna answered honestly, making me blush. "I love you Serena-chan," he said, standing up and moving in front of me.

His lips descended onto mine for a sweet and gentle kiss. When Tsuna was like this, I couldn't help but give in to him. He was so cute, it should've been illegal. I really did love him. If I could be with him for the rest of my life, I could get through anything.

"I love you Tsuna. I love you so much," I said, tears flowing down my eyes as I hugged him. To think back on all those times we were together. To think about those times where I had fought against him. To think about that time where I almost killed him. To think about those times… really hurt me. "I love you…"

We kissed once more.

I would never regret us meeting.

Our fated meeting.

Our destined meeting.

Which one was it?

 _Fate… or destiny?_


	46. Byakuran's Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **~ Byakuran's Ending ~**

"You look really nice in that dress, Serena. Byakuran really did spend a lot on you," Aura said as she helped me with my wedding dress. Really, I could've just wore the white dress I always wore, but it was Byakuran.

"Yeah… I never thought that this would happen," I replied, closing my eyes as I remembered the day 7 years ago.

" _I love you! Serena-chan!" Byakuran said, flying from the air and picking me up. I gave a small shriek before glaring at him._

" _Byakuran! What are you doing?!" I asked, clinging to him. I was so shaken that I had forgotten that I could've just used my telekinesis to carry myself. Instead, I was holding onto him like chocolate covering on ice cream._

" _Bya-nii! I told you to wait till I buttered Serena up for you!" Aura called from down below, her cheeks puffed up. It dawned on me why Aura had really called me out. It was a plan to get Byakuran and I together._

" _I swear I'll kill you Aura!" I yelled down at her. She stuck her tongue out at me in response as Byakuran flew higher. "Byakuran! P-Put me down!"_

" _I wasn't lying," Byakuran said, hugging me tightly. His eyes flickered in the light. "I do love you, Serena-chan. I won't give you away to Tsunayoshi-kun or Mukuro-kun."_

 _I fell silent as we flew through the air. I just accepted it._

" _Hey… I love you too, Byakuran…"_

 _I closed my eyes and laid my head against his chest._

"What about you, flower girl? You're looking nice as well," I told the 15 year old. "Make sure Melody doesn't become pregnant before me."

"Oh yeah! Melody and Ryuto are together now. They make a nice couple," Aura said, turning around as I helped her with zipping up her dress. "I wonder if I can find love like that… Maybe I should go for Tsuna!"

"With that age difference, if he does date you, even I wouldn't approve," I said, pulling away and tapping the toe of my heels on the ground. If I wore high heels, it was supposed to be the end of the world, but it turned out to be the beginning of a new life.

"Yeah… What do you think of Lambo? …Ugh, I can't believe I actually suggested that. Hey, can I have Fran then?" Aura blabbered, making me smile. She knew I was a bit nervous. I never really got married in my own world.

"You know Fran hates everyone, technically, right?" I asked, sitting down on a chair.

"He loves you."

"Fair enough."

"Nee-san, let's go," Fran said, walking into the room. He wasn't very happy sounding. I guess his monotone voice and personality had finally caught up with him. Or maybe he wasn't happy that he was giving me away to Byakuran.

Hooking his arm around mine, we started to walk away. Aura quickly shoved some flowers into my hands before picking up the back of my dress. Together, we walked towards the doors of the church. I could hear the organs play from outside.

At the end, Byakuran was standing there. He was in a white suit… that seemed like the Millefiore uniform. My eyes twitched a bit, but I just let it go.

Fran led me up the stairs. He gave a kiss on my cheek before leaving. I smiled back, giving a squeeze to his hand. He didn't say anything, just nodded and walked away.

"You look really nice, Serena-chan," Byakuran whispered to me. I rolled my eyes as the boring vows thing began. I fell asleep until Byakuran slipped the ring onto me.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I looked towards Byakuran. Slowly, our lips met in a small kiss as a cheer rang throughout the entire church. I was so happy. Nothing would be able to ruin the moment. I was married to the man I loved.

We had many disagreements in the beginning. I couldn't even believe it when he showed up at Kokuyo and kissed me. Then after we got out of the hospital, he took me on a date. Little by little, I fell for the male that was once my brother.

I didn't regret our meeting. I didn't regret our love. I didn't regret choosing him as the person who would be my partner for the rest of my life. I loved Byakuran.

"I love you… Byakuran."

Whether it was fate or if it was destiny, it didn't matter.

Fate or destiny… I would love him to the very end and beyond.

Byakuran was my…

 _Fate and Destiny…_


	47. Mukuro's Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **~ Mukuro's Ending ~**

"Nee-san," Fran said in his monotone voice as we walked through Varia mansion, "are you still with Shishou? Why do you even bother being by his side?" he questioned.

It had been 10 years since that day. When "Mukuro" burst his feelings out. It gave me a massive heart attack when it happened.

" _I love you! Serena!" Mukuro said as he ran towards me. I turned a bright red and Aura's jaw dropped down to the ground. I couldn't blame here. What he had said didn't even process through my own mind._

" _W-Wha? Who are you and what have you done to Mukuro?!" Aura yelled, pointing at the Mukuro who had just confessed to me. It was then that I realized who it really was._

" _Fran! Don't do that! You gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed, slapping the illusion Mukuro. It came undone and Fran stared up at me. "You smell like apples, Fran. I know Mukuro smells like pineapples."_

" _Eh? I was hoping to hold it a little longer, nee-san. Why did you ruin it?" he asked, pouting as he crossed his arms. "Nee-san was supposed to take me to eat takoyaki and ramen today. You promised me!"_

" _Ah, that's right. Okay-"_

" _You'll come with me."_

 _I looked over at Mukuro who had finished my sentence without my permission. He laughed his normal laugh and picked me up. Fran watched the scene with a frown on his face._

" _M-Mukuro! Put me down!" I yelled, struggling in his hold. It wasn't that it was uncomfortable, it was because he had a very good look at my blushing face. I was not okay with that!_

" _How many babies do you want? The hospital is right there."_

 _I passed out from shock after that super blunt statement._

"Aw~ You don't have to be jealous, Fran. I still love my little frog," I said, hugging the younger boy tightly. He didn't leave, just accepted the hug. I guess I haven't really been in contact with him much since he joined Varia. "Did my little star cause too much trouble?"

"Squalo-senpai tried to cut him, but his illusions were too good," Fran said nonchalantly. "Nee-san's kid has too much of Shishou's genes. It should be more nee-san than him."

"Let's just drop Mukuro. I can't believe my baby's first word was "kufufu". It was not something I'm exactly proud of," I murmured, running my hand through my hair. "Thanks for taking care of Hoshi, Fran. It must've been hard because you're with Varia. I just didn't have time because of that mission and I everyone else I do trust was too busy."

We opened the door to where my little baby boy was supposed to be. Thank god it was only one child. As much as I would love to have many mini Mukuro's running around, I feared my heart wouldn't be able to take it when they turned out to be like him.

"Mama!" Hoshi yelled, his little 5 year old legs running over to me. I laughed and scooped the boy into my arms. "Uncle Squalo and I were playing just dance! He's so good, but I'm better," my baby claimed, puffing out his chest.

"Voi… that kid has too much energy. Next time, don't bring him…" Squalo said, actually breathless on the ground. I snorted and shook my head. It was just too amazing. My baby certainly had my energy.

"I didn't know sharks could sweat, especially a hammerhead like you, Squalo-senpai," Fran said, taking Hoshi from my arms.

"VOI! WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID FROG?!"

"Well, this is goodbye," Fran said, completely ignoring Squalo, holding Hoshi up in the air.

"Kufufu… Bye bi~" Hoshi replied, waving his hands in the arm. I smiled as I took Hoshi into my arms. "Mama! Can you jump out the window like last time? That was fun!"

"Nee-san… Good job," Fran said, holding up a thumb. I knew sarcasm when I heard it. Fran had really gotten older. He wasn't the cute boy that he used to be, but he was still my little frog.

"I'll come visit again," I whispered into his arm before giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Be safe Fran. Love ya~"

I ran towards the window before leaping out. Hoshi squealed loudly in my arms, his arms waving around before we landed into a certain someone's arms.

"Kufufu, perfect timing," Mukuro said, holding me bridal style. "It seems that you've had a fun chat with my failure pupil."

"Who was the one that left on a mission the same did I had to and forced me to find a babysitter that wouldn't kill our baby?" I retorted, letting him carry me across the yard. It was normal for Mukuro to whisk me up, so I got used to it.

"Mama, papa, can I have a younger sibling?" Hoshi asked, interrupting our conversation. "I love Fran-nii san, but I can't always see him. I want someone to play with!"

"You heard our boy. We'll try to get you a sibling when we get home," Mukuro said before kissing my lips, sealing away my protests. I just let the little pervert do what he wanted. I hate to admit, but I did like whatever he did.

Whether it was fate or destiny, it didn't matter.

"I love you, Mukuro."

I was happy to have chosen him.

It was fate.

It was destiny.

 _Fate and Destiny._


End file.
